


The Nine-Nine Revised

by portlandborn



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 66,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portlandborn/pseuds/portlandborn
Summary: A revision of the Nine-Nine starting in the season three episode, the Mattress. An event happens that changes what actually happened in canon, just me finding more ways to enjoy the awesome characters of this show.





	1. Chapter 1

Alternate Reality for the Brooklyn Nine-Nine – starting in the episode The Mattress

Jake – November 17th, 2015

Jake knew he was in trouble, he had fucked up, he had fucked up big time. When Amy tried to get him to be reasonable and get a new mattress, he not only resisted, but insulted her, and then freaked out and confessed that he saw a text from her mom and knew she hadn’t told her mom about them dating yet. Holt had given Jake good advice, he only hoped now that him apologizing and buying an adult mattress would be enough. He was parked in front of the apartment of the dealer and maker of the new street drug Taxi, and he had called Amy to join him.

He was deep in thought when Amy opened the door and slid in next to him. “What is it Jake?”

Jake explained about the suspect’s apartment, it was an old address, but it was all they had. “I’m sorry I was a jerk, I’ll get a new mattress. I was just scared, I was scared that you would realize I wasn’t good enough for you, like I was orange soda and you were Orangina.”

“Jake, you’re Orangina.”

“Gross, don’t say that.”

“Look, I was scared too, and I’m glad you are willing to get a mattress, but there are other issues we have to face.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's day before their revised discussion about the mattress.

Amy – November 17th, 2015

Jake sent her a text to meet him at an address in an hour, she was at her doctor’s office right now, she hadn’t been feeling well, so she decided to go in, the doctor did some blood work and took a urine sample. Within five minutes, her doctor returned with a small cart.

“Amy, I would like to do an ultrasound.”

Amy was surprised, “really? That’s fine. I do need to meet my partner for a case I’m working in an hour.”

“Amy, you’re pregnant. Based loosely on your symptoms I suspected it, but then I tested your urine, and yes you are, an ultrasound will help us know more. You must be very early on in the pregnancy.”

Amy couldn’t say anything, she had been careful, she hadn’t been with a lot of men, she had high standards, but she was always careful, and then she thought of her current boyfriend, how would he react, he shit himself when she wanted him to get a new mattress. Amy couldn’t think of what to say.

“Yay, I think.”

The doctor sat down in the chair next to her, “I take it this is not an expected pregnancy, do you have a steady boyfriend, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Amy nodded, “that’s fine, I do. He, he is also my partner at work and I’ve been mad at him. He’s great, but he’s immature and I don’t know how this will go over.” She took a deep breath and tried her best to not cry, not yet.

Her doctor stood up, she was a tall woman in her early fifties, “Amy, take some time, there are options, I don’t like to advise abortions myself, I think psychologically they can be difficult, but is an option. Another option is adoption, the point is, take your time and think about things.”

Amy shook her head, “no, I will keep it, I, I just know that no matter the struggle, I need to. I didn’t think I’d ever be a mom, at times anyways, but, whether he knows it or not, my partner slash boyfriend is the right guy to do this with. It won’t be an easy road, but we’ll see.”

Her doctor did the ultrasound, “you are five or six weeks along, you didn’t notice you were late, with your period?”

Amy shook her head, “no, I mean yes I noticed, but I have missed it before, my old doctor said it was common in some women, but I took a pregnancy test and it was negative.”

“They are not always right, as you see, but trust me, you are pregnant.”

Amy hurried out of her appointment and ran three blocks to the nine-nine, grabbed a few things and was getting ready to meet up with Jake.

“Amy, you look pissed, are you sure you can handle Jake today?” Amy looked at Rosa, everyone knew they were arguing, she hated having everyone know their business, but life was going to get more complicated and they’d know a lot more soon.

“Yeah, I’m just tired and in a hurry, I had a doctor’s appointment, normal lady stuff, gyno and all that, she was running late, so now I’m rushing.”

“Okay, that was weird, but relax, you and Jake are great, he just has some growing up to do, he’ll change, he loves you.”

Amy stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to look at Rosa again, “Has he said that to you? Because he’s never said it to me.”

Rosa started to blush, as much as Rosa can with her mean stare and rigid expressions, “not in those words, but I know he was in love with you and is in love with you, shit, please don’t tell him I said this, he would kill me, I give him shit if he asks me anything or comments, so he’d be right to hate me.”

Amy shook her head and smiled, “no, it’s a nice thing to hear, rough day and all, I’ve got to get going, I’ll see you later.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's commitment and maturity get tested.

Amy and Jake – November 17th, 2015

“What other issues do we have to face? Oh God, don’t break up with me, I’m so sorry, I can change.”

Amy shook her head slowly and laughed at him, “Jake, I’m not breaking up with you. What do you think about moving in together?” Amy had formulated this plan on her way to meet him, she’d feel things out with his reaction to this, if he freaked out and ran for the hills, then the pregnancy news would have to wait.

“Move in, with me? Are you sure? This is soonish, right?” Jake was pale, but he was still grinning.

“Yes, it’s soon, and yes I’m sure. Look, we have not been dating a long time, but you said yourself last week that we are different because while we haven’t been a couple, we’ve been fiends and partners and the intimacy levels are not always that different.”

Jake slowly nodded, “cool, cool, cool, cool.”

“Look, I’m sorry I brought it up, you struggled with the mattress, I should have just been happy with that.”

“Ames, I love you.”

“What?” Amy stared at him now, with how he had started to react, this is not what she expected.

“I love you, if we move in together, I need you to know I love you, you know how I am with this stuff, and I was not going to be the first one to say it, but there it is, I love you.”

Amy kissed him and then pulled back, “I love you too.”

“Sweeet. So, moving in. As much as I would love to argue that my place is awesome, as of yesterday there is a possum living in the crawl space above my apartment.”

“I think we should get a new place.”

Jake nodded, “okay, okay, that’s cool. New beginnings and all that.”

“Jake, you really love me?”

Jake looked shocked, “Ames, of course, I have been in love with you, I was terrified of saying it, but then when the moving in together stuff came out, I figured I better check things out. Are you sure you love me?”

Amy kissed him again and then looked at him, “Yes, of course, okay, if you truly love me, and you’re okay with moving in, here goes, Jake,” she paused as she fought to control her emotions, “I’m pregnant.”

Jake just stared at her for a good thirty seconds, though it felt like eternity to Amy, “pregnant? You? With mine? Pregnant? Okay, not what I expected.” He paused again, “are you okay with this?”

Amy nodded as a few tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, “yes, I’m okay with it, I’m keeping it, I will raise it, are you okay with it?”

Jake extended his body and neck and kissed Amy, then pulled back and looked at her, “of course I am, shocked, for sure, but for sures okay. For sures. I’ve known l loved you, for a while, so this, it’s a surprise, but I’m here for both of yous guys. Sorry, but hells yeah, I’m okay. You won’t raise it alone, hells no, seems weird to call the baby it, but too early I guess, but yeah, or no, you won’t raise it alone, I will be with you for as long as you can stand me.”

Amy kissed him again, “you know, there is a place by mine, it’s an old brownstone, it’s for sale for a great price, it had some interesting clients who thrashed, but Jenkins from forensics owes me big, I did her a big favor a while back, so I’ll have her unit do their deep clean.”

“Nice, anything for a deal, big place?”

Three bedrooms, barely more per month than my place, again, it was disgusting and not even the realtor wanted to touch it, but I saved Jenkins’ ass when I noticed a huge mistake she made and then cleaned it up for her, so she promised me she would do whatever I asked, no exceptions.”

“Hey, I’m a slob and I’m pretty sure my current apartment has been a crime scene several times, so why not?”

Amy smiled and looked at Jake, was he really going along with all of this? “Jake, I wasn’t expecting this reaction, especially with the mattress fight. Thank you.”

“Ames, I had already realized how stupid I was, I’ve known I’ve been in love with you since the bet date. I had to go through some things, dating Sophia helped, I was pissed when we broke up because I didn’t want to be alone, and when you broke up with Teddy McBorington, I wanted to kiss you, but I would never cheat on anyone, not my style, so I stayed with Sophia and convinced myself that you didn’t like me, still.”

“I think it’s good we’ve had feelings for a while, it makes this easier, it’s new for us together, but not new for us either, we’ve also been with people while we liked each other, so we know it’s not just a part time crush.”

“Yeah, ever since Charles’ dad got married, I knew then that you were who I wanted to be with, period, and forever, I just couldn’t say it, because I thought you’d think that I sounded like a psycho stalker. I tried to fight it but lost. So, all this, it’s frightening as hell, but hey, it just ties you to me.”

“Jake,” Amy frowned at him, but then smiled, “it will be a challenge, you have the maturity of fruit fly, and the attention span of one, but I am super type A personality and have to learn to let things go.”

“Man, oh man, this is crazy, but good, but crazy, um, maybe not the best question, but when should we tell people, they’s a gonna find out, without a doubt, cause they’s bound when you gotta mound.”

“Jake, come back to me.” Amy said as she rolled her eyes and put both hands on his cheeks.

“Sorry, but seriously, how should we do this and when? Charles’ may faint and never recover.”

“Yeah, I know. Let’s tell them today about moving in together, we can go get stuff ready, the realtor for that place has called me because nobody else is interested, in fact,” she smiled at Jake, “I already texted Jenkins and she said she’s seen that place and that it’s gross, but she’ll have it up to my standards by Monday if want it.”

“Wow. Okay, we tell them today, plus Terry could move our stuff in like five minutes with his musss-kells. Serious, they could do the moving while he sits in the car.”

“Okay, enough about Terry’s muscles, I might develop feelings for them.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nine-nine finds out about Jake and Amy's plans

The Nine-Nine -November 18th, 2015

Jake and Amy had spent a nice night together after the news sank in, Jake decided to still buy a new mattress, so they could have a guest room, he told Amy if they were having a kid and adulting like that, they should have a guest room because that’s what adults do. Amy was still in a minor state of shock for how well Jake took it, but she figured that he had actually been the one to tell her he loved her first and agree to moving in, so the baby thing wasn’t as scary as it might have been before.

The next day, Wednesday, was pretty boring around the nine-nine. There were no big cases, Holt conjectured that the nice fall weather was convincing people to be decent and the cold hadn’t forced people to start their normal winter crimes yet. Amy was at her desk doing paper work and Jake was at his looking at pictures of their new apartment. The realtor was coming in a couple of hours for them to sign the paper work, Amy being Amy had an escrow account and pre-approved loans for what Jake considered to be crazy amounts, the loan was only going to be in her name because of Jake’s credit, but Amy had already made thirty pages of a binder to improve Jake’s credit and spending habits.

“Gross, Jake, is that place a crime scene.” Charles was standing behind him making his disgusted face. Jake smiled at Amy and mouthed, now, she nodded and smiled. “No, Charles, this is my new place I’m getting it.”

“Jake, it’s vile, it needs major cleaning, and it’s big, wait, are you moving in with someone? You are, aren’t you?! Oh my God! It’s haaaapening!”

Rosa walked up to Charles, “what are you screaming about dipshit? You’re so loud.”

“Well, I think that Jake and Amy might be moving in together.”

Rosa stared at Jake and Amy, “really?”

Jake shrugged his shoulders, “I never said that, Charles, I said I was moving here.”

“That place is dope, get forensics to clean it and it’s a super steal,” Rosa commented as she looked at it over Jakes’ shoulder.

Amy smiled, “Jake and I are moving in together. I know it’s soon, but, well, we just are.”

“Terry loves it,” Terry somehow appeared out of nowhere, which for his size was impressive. “You two know each other, hell, Santiago, you’ve seen Jake’s apartment, desk, locker, and car, if you can handle those things, no surprises. Plus, being partners in police work is as intense as marriage or living with someone, it’s personal, no space, and you have to work together.”

“Thanks Terry, except for the comments about my cleanliness. Yes, Santiago and I moving in together, and that means you bee-atches will have to help us move.”

The next couple of hours were still boring as far as the work went, but the nine-nine were all supportive of Jake and Amy moving in together, Holt even congratulated them when he found out upon returning from a meeting. “Detectives, congratulations, Peralta, you had better literally clean up your act, and Santiago, remember, he does not always say it or advertise it, but he is terribly kind and compassionate. No one has ever punched a homophobe in my honor but him, and he has gone out of his way to help Kevin and I even though Kevin is not always kind and I am, how do you say it detective, always on your ass about little stuff. You two are a good match. Congratulations.”

Amy was beaming at Jake, Jake knew that if Amy felt good, sex was happening tonight, a lot, Holt’s compliments got her super horny, and when Holt complimented him, even more so. He was glad he put on new boxers and showered in the morning. He looked at Amy again and she looked happy, he felt relieved, he was a little freaked out about a baby coming, but he was more freaked out that Amy would start to realize he would not be a good dad, he knew that would come up or out eventually, but right now she looked happy and that was a good thing.

An hour later, the realtor came bustling in the nine-nine, a short stocky woman who didn’t smile a lot, Jake had met her before, on a case where criminals used a place she was selling as a hideout, her name was Esther Hawthorne, and Jake felt the name was perfect for her.

“Amy, Peralta, you guys are good to go. Amy, your credit is amazing, and everything looks great, your mortgage payments will only go up two hundred dollars from your current place, and it sold quickly.”

“Ames, you owned your place?” Jake should have known, but he assumed everyone was down at his level and always saddened when he realized that really, no one was.

“Yeah, I bought it two years ago, investment opportunity and now it’s our down payment.”

Jake was impressed with Amy’s finances and depressed about every aspect of his lack of adultness. Amy signed the papers, the realtor looked relieved to get rid of the place and gave Amy the keys. “Amy, if everyone was like you, my job would easy and I’d make a fortune, thanks again.”

As Esther quickly walked out of the nine-nine, Jake went over and hugged Amy, nobody commented, “what was that for?”

Jake frowned, “because you’re an actual adult and I suck.”

Amy grinned, “okay, some truth in that, but you’re fine. You make money, I’ll manage it, we will actually do better, we’ll save money together.”

“Has Jenkins said when she’ll clean our place?”

“Tomorrow, and Charles will help, he’s obsessed with us, and she has a few people who owe her a favor. Which means we move in on Friday, which is good because I told my parents we were dating and moving in together and they’re coming on Thanksgiving, next week. Okay, freak out.”

Jake just stared in disbelief, “okay, your parents know about us, that’s good? Your dad is an ex-cop, and will probably baton beat my junk, but that’s okay. Thanksgiving at out new place? Ames, you’re, y’ know, is all this okay?”

She gently hit Jake’s shoulder, “yes, it’s okay, we’ll be fine. Holt already signed off on us taking Friday off, and we have a meeting with him in ten minutes, to tell him.”

“What?” Jake whisper yelled.

“He would find out, he’s Holt.”

“But Ames, we haven’t said nothin to nobody, and I just found out yesterday?”

“Found out what?” Charles was next to them, they both jumped.

“About the place, Charles, about the place,” Jake interjected and Amy just nodded and happy that Jake was quicker with lies than she was.

“I love that you two are taking this to next level so quickly, warms my heart.”

Ten minutes later, Jake found himself seated in Holt’s office, next to Amy, about to tell the captain that Amy was pregnant, with his child, he was terrified.

“Detectives, if this is about your moving in together, despite what the Vulture thought, we have no say over your personal life as long as it is legal. And if it is about my quip about you being with Peralta because he did not know who Will Shortz was, well, that was wrong of me.”

“Captain, I’m pregnant, with Jake’s child, pregnant, so sorry, I know I’ve disappointed you.”

Jake looked at Amy, why was she sorry? Amy did love Holt’s approval, it was like watching a teenager tell her disapproving father, which is what Thanksgiving would be about.

“I see,” Holt looked at them, “congratulations, as I said before, Peralta is a compassionate person, more so than people realize, although you could stand to mature some, for the child.”

“Not mean at all, captain, oh wait, you didn’t apologize, sorry, but I know, I will grow up, somehow.”

“How far along are you Detective Santiago?”

“Five and a half weeks sir, it’s early to tell people, but so far, my doctor, myself, Jake, and now you know.”

Jake started to sing the Circle of Life chorus from the Lion King but substituted life with trust. Amy and the captain both just stared at him. “Sorry, I’ll be good, I promise I’ll grow up and try to be a good father.”

Amy smiled at him and rested her hand on his leg. “I wanted to be upfront sir, and not try to hide it from you, as for when we tell the others, we will figure that out later.”

“I thank you for your forthrightness detective, and I must say Peralta, you seem to calm about this.”

Jake froze, he’d been complimented again, “well, when she was with Teddy, I told myself I would do whatever it took to make her happy if she ever agreed to be with me, and then I screwed up almost six months into our relationship about the mattress, so when I heard it, I realized that while I was scared, terrified, I love her and I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend or father if I didn’t love her through the scary stuff too.”

“Peralta, there’s hope for you yet. Kevin and I will be able to attend Thanksgiving, are you sure your new place will be ready by then?”

“Captain, this is Amy, I don’t know how, but it’ll get done, for realz.”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy time after their revelations at the nine-nine.

Jake and Amy – November 18th, 2015

Jake was running behind, he had to tell his landlord, well Gina’s landlord as he subleted from Gina that he would be moving out, the dude didn’t seem to care, at all, it made Jake wonder if Gina even paid him or if she just collected the money for herself. After the landlord he had to secure a moving van, that took forever, the guy was a friend of a friend and barely spoke English, which made sense, since it was a Ukrainian neighborhood, but still took a long time. Then Jake raced over to Amy’s favorite Chinese restaurant and picked up her favorites and then hurried to her place.

He knocked, or rather he bumped the door several times with his knee, and the door opened, he could not believe how much Amy already had packed. “Ames, how the hell did you do this?”

“When I was in high school, I also thought about being an FBI agent, and I read they have to move a lot with little notice, so I took a seminar on effective speed packing, and that’s also why tomorrow, we’re doing your place, although I have a feeling a lot will go in the garbage.”

“For sure, I don’t know how I even got a lot of that crap. When do you find time for all these seminars?”

“I don’t know, I just see something interesting or have something I want to improve, and I do it.” Jake sat down with the Chinese food and looked dejected. “Jake, what’s wrong?”

“Ames, don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you with me? You have your life together, you are good with your finances, you don’t get in trouble at work, you are so fucking smart, and honestly, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Why the hell did you settle for me?”

Amy sat in the chair next to him and lovingly put her hand on his and squeezed it without letting go, “Jake, I love you. You have faults, but so do I. You used to drive me nuts, but then I saw your thoughtful side, and smart side, you are not me smart, I’m books and news smart, you are smart in a way I wish I was, you can think like other people and that’s why you always beat me in numbers of cases solved. Those things don’t matter though, I love you because you are flawed, I love you because you’re broken, all these things make you.”

Jake had the beginnings of a smile on his face, “I don’t quite follow, but okay. Ames, I’m a mess, a huge fucking mess, and honestly, that’s not going to change overnight, or all the way.”

“Jake, I’m not worried, yes, there will problems, everyone has those, I was terrified to tell you I was pregnant, I just thought I was ill, I hadn’t even had a long time to process it, but I knew I had to tell you, and you were mature, you didn’t make me feel bad, you didn’t worry about how it would change your life, you took time to think and then accepted it. I’m scared too, but not because it’s with you, but because it’s so new and we will have to make changes.”

“Okay, noice, I didn’t fuck that up, that’s good.”

“We will have to talk about language though.”

“Less noice, but yeah, I can be a salty fellow.”

Amy smiled, “last time I tasted you, you were sweet.”

“Ms. Santiago, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Do I even have to try?”

“No, no you don’t. Blast you and your perfect body.”

“Jake, that’s about to change.”

“True, but it won’t matter to me, I’m in love with you, not the body, it was just a hot accessory that came with you.”

Amy stood up and took the Chinese food out of his hands and pulled him to his feet, and made him follow her, “c’mon.”

“Where are we going?”

“To use the mattress before it’s packed up and we have to do it on the floor.”

“Noice.”

As Jake laid there breathing heavy afterwards, he couldn’t believe this woman was not only in love with him but had agreed to move in with him. Even pregnant and not one hundred percent feeling well she could do things that left him in awe. The way she seductively undressed him, the way she playfully licked him, all over. And then there was the way she fucked him, her on top, straddling him, never breaking eye contact, not once. The top one hundred sexiest things he had ever seen were all with her, every single one.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's morning on moving day.

Jake – November 20th, 2015

Moving day, Jake hated moving, but Amy was a machine, she could pack and sort so fast that he wasn’t sure he had even kept what he wanted, but she assured him she kept all of his movies, shoes, and t-shirts, those were the most important things, so he was fine. Jake’s place was already to leave, Terry and Charles had moved the boxes out in like five minutes, and Jake had cleaned it, up to Amy’s standards, not just his. He was ready to leave when someone knocked on his door, he yelled to find out who it was.

“Jake, it’s your mother, open up.”

Shit, Jake realized he hadn’t told her what was going on. He opened the door; his mom walked in and didn’t look surprised. “Jake, you did a good job, you will be a good live in boyfriend to Amy.”

“Mom, did I call you in my sleep or something?”

“No, silly, Amy called. She’s lovely. She wanted to introduce herself and she told me what was happening, she said she knew it sounded fast but that she loved you, and I already knew you loved her. I talked with your father, he calls me and visits me every now and then.”

“What? Why? He’s the worst.”

“Jake, I know he hurt you last time, but he’s trying. He sent me with something for you.”

“What, a new case to solve so he doesn’t go to jail, only this time he sent you, so he doesn’t have to see me at all.”

“I suppose he had that coming, but no,” Karen pulled out a check from her coat pocket, “he wanted you to have this, a check for five thousand dollars, to buy good furniture for your new places, and before you say anything, it’s a money order, so not really a check, but it will go right through. He thought if he gave you a check you wouldn’t trust him.”

“He was right.” Jake couldn’t believe this, his dad, his dad was giving him money. His dad never gave him anything but complexes and stuff to do that benefitted only his dad.

“Jakey, I have to go, I just wanted to drop this off and Amy said you would be here, your new place isn’t that far from me, come by, your dad might be there.”

“Mom! Sorry, you’re a grown woman. Thanks for bringing this, tell Dad thanks, I appreciate it.”

Jake picked up the phone, he had to talk to Amy.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's morning on moving day.

Amy – November 20th, 2015

Amy was at their new house, they were on the ground floor, but an older couple lived above them, so she didn’t worry about the noise, it was a great place and now it was spotless, no one could clean up like a forensics unit clean up crew. Amy was directing Charles and Terry where to put Jake’s boxes. Gina, Scully, Hitchcock, Rosa, and Amy had brought all the boxes from her apartment, she knew the new place would look a little bare, but that was okay, they’d fill it eventually.

As she was directing traffic and where everything belonged, her phone rang. “Jake, are you almost done? We are killing this, Gina put up our bed in like ten minutes, it was kind of crazy. What? She did, yeah sorry, I had to. No. No. He did. That’s nice, right? I can’t believe it, yes, hurry up, I’ll leave these guys with directions, it shouldn’t be too bad right now, love you too.”

Amy whistled really loudly and then did her magic shush, “Listen, Jake’s dad just gave him some money to get nice furniture, so we’re going to get decent furniture and go to IKEA. I hate to do this, but I could really use a bigger table and Jake’s bed sucks, so we can put something better in the guest room, or even in our room.”

“Amy,” Rosa spoke, Amy was scared at first, “just leave us your diagram of where everything goes, and we’ll do it. When we moved Gina, nothing was packed, we had to wait three hours at her place, in the hallway.”

“Yeah, but I’m worth it.” Gina complained.

“Thank you guys so much, it’s just my parents are coming next week, I’m so nervous for them to meet Jake, and vice versa.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy at IKEA, good times.

Jake and Amy – November 20th, 2015

Traffic was terrible, it took them nearly fifty minutes to get to IKEA, Amy was a bundle of nerves at first, but as they wrote down the numbers of the items they liked, she began to relax. Jake agreed with her on almost everything, she was relieved. She was about to pass through the baby and children’s area when Jake called her back.

“Ames, we might as well get some stuff for the baby. Just put it in the room until it’s time. We’ll hide behind boxes in what will be the baby’s room until we’ve told people.”

“Jake Peralta, looking ahead, I’m impressed.” She kissed him, more than he was ready form and he soon began to turn red.

“Ames,” he said through their kiss, “people, lots of people.”

Amy was now also red with embarrassment, “sorry, babe, I got excited when you were responsible.”

“Note to self, be a normal adult and the lady gets – a – horny.”

Amy shook her head, “make another note, talk like that and it undoes everything, and then some.”

“Noted.”

He and Amy looked at several items, they hadn’t written anything down or been attached to anything when they heard their names, they turned and saw Rosa.

“Rosa!” Amy was in pure panic mode, Jake knew he had to intervene quickly.

“Rosa, we are looking for Amy’s brother. He’s having a baby, well his wife, she is, men don’t have babies.”

Rosa glared at both them, “cut the bullshit, Amy, how far along are you?”

Amy lowered her head in defeat, “six weeks, a day less, but yeah. Please don’t tell anyone.”

Rosa grinned, “no fucking way, none of their business.” She then looked at Jake, “how are you not freaking out?”

Jake looked uneasy, well, he was already outed as having impregnated her, “I love her, more than anything, I felt panicked at first, but if I love her, I can’t really be a dick about something my dick did.”

Rosa laughed, and Amy hit him but smiled. “He’s a work in progress, but I love him, a lot. He’s been incredible, it was his idea to look at baby stuff today.”

“Very cool, I’m happy for you two dorks, we all chipped in for moving gift, a thousand-dollar gift card for here, since you’re already here. That’s why I’m here and all up in your personal business all of a sudden. I gotta head back though.”

“Thank everyone for us, Rosa, we appreciate it so much.”

“A lot of it was Hitchcock, he was going to Atlantic City tonight, so Gina took his money now and told him she’d cut him if he complained.”

“Maybe we don’t let aunt Gina around the kid, she’s a little nuts.” Jake said while his eyes were big from the story, though he thought he shouldn’t really be that surprised.

“Good call, babe.” Amy kissed him.

“Babe? That’s so sugary sweet and embarrassing, you two. “

“I just started it today, but I like it, he’s my babe, in more way than one.”

Jake shrugged, “I don’t know what the hell that means, but that’s okay, the baby and I will have that in common.”


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy's days before Thanksgiving.

Amy and Jake – November 21st – 24th

Amy and Jake had spent all of Saturday and Sunday unpacking and setting up furniture, Jake now officially hated the Swedish people, all of them, as he swore for the two hundredth time while setting up their new bed.

“Babe, you’ve got to cool it, my dad will tear you like seven new ones for talking like that around my mom and I.”

“Not terrifying or troubling at all.” Jake muttered as he finished up with the bed.

On Monday, they both worked, and things were crazy at work, but nothing compared to the next day. Terry and Rosa were at a prison to interview a prisoner for a case they were working, Amy and Charles had to fill out a literal ton of paperwork by hand to make up for the internet being down and Jake had to help and watch Sharon, Terry’s wife while he as gone as she was nine months pregnant. Everything went crazy, Hitchcock got his arm mangled in the old tubes that took paperwork through the city and Sharon’s water broke and Jake had to take her to the hospital despite Terry’s wishes.

At the hospital, Terry let Jake see little Ava Jeffords first, since he was her godfather, and then everyone else came in. Jake was still holding her when Charles walked up, “soon Jakey, soon my friend.”

“Charles, what the fuck are you talking about?” Four different people shushed Jake and told him to watch his language. “Sorry, but seriously, Charles, what’s with you?” Jake thought maybe Charles was onto them, he was strangely involved in their relationship.

“Just now that you and Amy are living together, you know, putting your parts together more, little baby will come, Jake and Amy and baby make three.”

Jake had heard enough, he handed Ava to Terry, “Thanks, Terry, she’s gorgeous, but Charles is sucking the life out of me with his weirdness.”

That night as Jake and Amy laid in their new bed, “Jake, are you still awake?”

Jake was curled up and facing the other way, he answered her without moving, “Yeah, so much going on in my head, tomorrow we work, it can’t be crazier than today, then we come home, get stuff ready for your parents, who terrify me by the way, and then Thanksgiving. My mom is coming, but Captain Selfish will be flying and out of town, if that’s true.”

“Okay.” She sounded almost sad or let down.

“Are you alright?” Jake uncurled and turned over to look at her, she was staring at him, he loved her eyes, he then noticed she wasn’t wearing anything. “Ames, you sleeping naked now?”

She smiled seductively at him, as only she could do, “well if you want me to sleep, I’ll sleep, I wasn’t counting on it, but okay.”

“No, no, no. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. What’s with you lately?”

She leaned up and put her weight on her arm and rested her head on her hand, “well, when you’re dating, just dating, not having a baby like us, you expect the guy to do stuff for sex, it’s the driving force, but you’ve been so nice, the way you helped Sharon today, and way you held Ava, and you don’t expect anything, this living with someone, it’s new for us, and you’ve been great.”

Jake was about to question her for sounding surprised, but he decided that was a waste of the situation and instead moved over to her and pulled her on top him. She teased him with light kisses all over her his neck, mouth, and chest while she shimmied down his boxers and pajamas.

Amy then did what Jake now called the Amy thing, where she would move herself up and down his cock without it entering her while she got off and he got hot and bothered. She asked him after the first time if he minded it and he told her it was hot as fuck, so she kept it as it was her favorite move.

By the time Jake entered her, she was so warm and moist, yet she was still tight around his cock, he groaned and arched his back as she leaned back and rotated her hips back and forth, basically twerking, but he would never say that her. “Fuuuuck, Ames!” He couldn’t control himself anymore and gave up fighting it as he yelled and released.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's pre Thanksgiving day worrying.

Jake – November 25th, 2015

Jake and Amy had one more day of work before Thanksgiving and meeting her parents, Jake was working a case with Charles, a money laundering front that operated out of a candy store in Bensonhurst. Charles was peering through the binoculars looking to see if any of the suspected heads of the operation were in the vicinity.

“Jakey, I don’t see anything or anyone.”

Jake took a drink of his orange soda, “yeah, I’m with you, I think we may need to bust it eventually without them and just convince the others to rat them out.”

Charles agreed, “let me contact Holt and see if he says we can come back. I have a Hungarian goose feast to prepare.”

“Why the hell do you make us call it Turkey day if you make weird shit?”

“Tradition, Jake, Boyle family tradition.”

“I’m not a Boyle, my tradition was to ignore it was a holiday and be sad because my dad wasn’t around, and my mom normally worked her extra jobs. This year will be crazy, my mom and Amy’s parents and Captain Holt and Kevin.”

“That sounds like a terrifying crowd other than you, your mom, and Amy.”

“I don’t know, Amy might be terrifying because she’s nervous and my mom will be plenty terrifying because she says crazy shit a lot, she’s very nice, but a big ‘ol hippy art teacher.”

Jake started to think of everything that could go wrong and was lost in visions of arguments and accusations when Boyle interrupted his daydreaming, “Jake, Jakey, Holt says we can come back, he agrees, we have pictures from today, he wants us to do two more mini stakeouts and then if we don’t see anything, we can bust the workers and hope they turn on the bosses.”

“Cool, cool, let’s get the hell out of here. I can go home and prepare for a disaster tomorrow.”

“Jake, it might not be that bad.”

“I hope so, Boyle, I need Amy’s parents to like me.”


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's day before Thanksgiving.

Amy – November 25th, 2015

Amy was nervously tapping her pen as she went over her binder for tonight and tomorrow, she and Jake had a lot to do, but he had been great and did whatever she asked. She thought he would be the most stressful part of the pregnancy, but so far, he had been a huge support. She was tapping harder and harder without realizing it.

“Santiago-away!” Gina was yelling with the normal look of scorn and meanness in her eyes, “can you please, please, make that damn tapping stop? Some of us have actual lives to concentrate on.”

Amy stopped, but said nothing, she didn’t know if it was early pregnancy hormones or if she’d just had enough, but lately she couldn’t take much of Gina.

“Amy! I’m talking, listen! I’ll probably change your life.”

“Gina, I have things to worry about, I’m sorry if I’m boring to you or terrible or whatever, but I don’t give a shit, so shut the fuck up and let me do my life. Thanks.” Amy gave a fake sweet smile, then flipped Gina off and turned back around.

“This is the most I’ve ever liked you.” Gina said impressed and just a little bit intimidated.

Amy returned to browsing through the binder, her parents worried her, she loved them and they loved her, but they would come in with definite opinions about Jake, her dad would already know about Jake’s finances, but she needed them to be kind, she loved Jake and this past week and a half had been a stressful time and he had stepped up and showed her that he loved her and was in it for the long haul.

“Santiago,” Holt was standing in his doorway, “please come in and talk to me for a minute.”

Amy felt a little nervous as she got up and walked to his office, Gina made faces at her and mouthed, “that’s what you get,” as she passed by her.

“Sit down, detective.” Holt closed the door and sat behind his desk. “First, I normally don’t approve of swearing or anger, but you handled Gina well, she deserved that and more, second, do your parents or Jake’s mother know you are pregnant?”

Amy shook her head sadly, “No sir, I’m scared still. Jake’s mom will probably be happy, but he didn’t trust her to know and not say anything. I’m scared to tell my parents, they most likely don’t approve of Jake and they will be upset enough that we are living together, let alone having a baby, but I think I will tell them. I need to do it in person.”

“Detective Santiago, I have been impressed with how you and Peralta have handled this, you are obviously both the right amount of nervous, but you are facing your fears and issues, well done.”

Amy tried to hide how happy that made her, “Thank you, sir.”

“How is Detective Peralta adjusting to domestication?”

Amy’s smile was genuine now, “honestly, sir, he’s been great. He’s still Jake, Die Hard, orange soda, and dumb jokes, but he’s trying, and I know he loves me.”

Holt nodded in agreement, “I believe he does detective, and that is something you should never forget, when I don’t remember that about Kevin is when we have issues or arguments.”


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Thanksgiving.

Amy and Jake – November 25th, 2015

“Are you sure you want to tell them tomorrow, when they’re here, in our house, tomorrow?” Jake had asked a version of this question at least twenty times.

“Jake, you will be fine. It’s not like you snuck in my apartment and impregnated me, we did this together.”

Jake was shaking his head and pacing back and forth, “I don’t know, Ames, your parents will know about me, they’re like you, they’ll have credit and financial information, and then they’ll know where my penis has been.” Jake had a truly terrified look on his face.

“Babe, calm down, we are living together, chances are my dad will know where your penis is most nights.”

Jake put his palm to his forehead, “this gets worse and worse, he doesn’t carry a big ass knife, does he?”

Amy laughed as she shook her head, “No, Jake, just a really small sharp one, for quick cuts.” She tried to hide her smirk as she said that.

“Ames, that’s not funny, I’m very attached to my penis, I don’t want it cut off.”

Amy leaned back in her new chair, “Jake, my dad will not cut off your penis, if he is mad and lashes out, it will probably be at me. I’m the one who is introducing them to my boyfriend of almost six months, who I live with, and who has also, oh yeah, impregnated me, with his penis as you keep reminding me.”

Jake kept pacing and shaking his head, “I’m a dead man. Dead man walking.”

“Jake, I have to tell them, when I don’t drink wine with everyone else, they’ll know, and you need to relax, c’mon, I know what will help.”

“You’re not going to drug me, are you?”

Amy rolled her eyes for what felt like the thirtieth time in as many minutes, “no, babe, I was hoping to create more evidence of where your penis has been.”

Jake looked confused for a second, and the grinned like a horny moron, “oh, cool, cool, cool, cool.”

As they entered their bedroom, Amy undressed, slowly, seductively, Jake had told her several times she would look amazing doing that when her belly shows too, but she didn’t believe him, but she appreciated it. By the time she had removed her last item of clothing, Jake was hard, and his pants’ bulge showed it. Amy then walked over to him and started to undress him, she loved to do this, Jake didn’t know why, maybe it was a control thing, but he didn’t care.

When she had finished undressing him, she gently pushed him on the bed. “Don’t move, babe, stay right there.” She climbed on the bed and straddled him and did the Amy move, Jake started to breathe heavy and twitch before she did. After several minutes of her movements while Jake sucked and licked her nipples, shifting from side to side, Amy started to buck her hips and bit her lips. “Oh shit, Jake, I’m so close, so close, oh shit, oh shit. Shiiiiit!”

Jake wasn’t sure how he didn’t blow his load when he watched her do that, he thought it was so fucking sexy, but he knew what came next, or so he thought. Normally she would slide him in, but tonight she was smiling at him. “I want to try something different, babe. I’ve been reading on the best and most effective ways to have sex while pregnant, and this was a popular one. I’m little spoon, your big spoon, it’s sort of a laying down doggy style, but it sounds more tender than doggy style, I’ve never been big on it just because of the name.”

“Ames, it’s sex, you say jump, I jump, spooning doggy it is.”

“Jake!”

“Sorry, let’s go ma’am.”

“That’s better.” Jake scooched up behind Amy and she gently guided his dick into her moist folds, they started moving together, then Jake reached over her with one arm and started to rub her clit, he felt around for second until he heard the right noises, he’d found it. They continued to move, in sync, while he stimulated her clit, soon, she started to buck her hips, and the she started to yell, “Jake, harder, faster, c’mon, faster, that’s it, pump faster, faster, c’mon, fuck me fast, Jake, fuck me fast, faster.”

Hearing Amy say fuck had a crazy affect on Jake and after a few times while she was grinding into his pumps, he started the familiar twitch and bucked his hips as he released into her while she collapsed back into him.

“Feel relaxed yet, babe?” Amy asked while still breathing hard.

Jake couldn’t speak yet, and after a few seconds replied, “yeah, tired, but that was, holy shit, you’re amazing.”

Amy repositioned herself to face him and moved so her chest was on his and kissed him, “I told you, we’re like crazy good, it makes no sense. It also helps that I love you, it frees me up a bit.”

“Damn, I should have told you on our first date.”

“That might have been too much, things have worked out, I don’t know that I would have chosen to have a baby quite like this, but it’s worked out. I’m happy.”

Jake reached his arm over and laid it on her back, “I’m happy too, I should be freaking out, it’s me, but I’m happy, it’s you that I’m with as this happens, so, I’m happy.”

After they got dressed, Amy was back to normal angry, not playful bedroom Amy, and Jake was helping her set the table for tomorrow and work on some of her decorations. “You’re sure you can cook the turkey, Jake?”

Jake nodded as he continued working, “oh yeah, I hated Thanksgiving, but I always cooked one for Christmas, when it’s just you and your mom, and she works, you pick up some of the slack.”

“My mom was a control freak in the kitchen, do not comment, so I stayed away and never learned.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

Amy threw a pinecone she had for her decoration at his head, “Oww! Not cool, just for that, when your parents walk in the house, I’ll just tell them what my penis did.”

“Yeah right, you’ll cower in the background and let me do the dirty work.”

“You got that right.”


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving Day has arrived and it's time to meet the parents.

Jake, Amy, Karen Peralta, Victor and Camila Santiago – November 26th, 2015

Jake was sweating balls, he was sure he had never sweat this much before, he was wearing a nice shirt and a tie in the vain attempt to impress a man and woman who were sure to hate him. He had just taken the turkey out of the oven, it looked and smelled great. Amy had cooked yams, under his supervision, and they looked great as well. Jake’s mom was doing potatoes, stuffing, rolls, cranberry sauce, and a veggie tray and the Santiagos and Holt-Cozners were bringing pies.

“Babe, how do I look?” Amy came out wearing a strapless black dress, as always, Jake thought she was gorgeous.

“Ames, damn. If you wear that, your dad will know why I knocked you up.”

Amy did not laugh, “Jake, you have to be careful today, you know I love you, but my dad, sometimes he scares me still and I’m adorable and obedient.”

“But you did get knocked up.”

“Jake!”

Jake put his hands up in surrender, “I’m sorry, just keeping things light around here, we just have to be us and tell them, they’ll love us or hate us.”

Amy frowned, “no in between? I don’t like that, what about disappointment with a large amount of love? That would be good and less terrifying.”

The doorbell rang, Jake ran to open it and his mom stepped in, “Jake, go get the rest of the stuff from my car, it’s just a little ways down. You must be Amy!” Jake stepped out to get the rest of the food. Karen set down the two large bags she was carrying. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thanks, Karen.” Amy smiled but still looked worried. “Everything alright, dear?”

“Yes, I’m just worried about my parents liking Jake, I obviously love him, a lot, but they are strict and demanding.”

“Well, Amy, hopefully they’ll trust your judgement, Jake can be an acquired taste, you should have seen him high school. He had this long hair, a nose ring for a while, he’d color his hair, he wore nothing but Public Enemy t-shirts for one year.”

“Moms! Whats you doin Karen? Beside spilling way too much about yer boy!” 

Amy raised an eyebrow and smiled at Jake, “a nose ring, colored hair? I’ve never heard anything about those.”

Jake and Amy placed everything on the table while Karen poured wine. Amy and Jake traded glances at each other and both shrugged their shoulders, addressing this would have to wait. Jake was setting the turkey, covered in foil to keep it warm, when the doorbell rang.

Amy moved to the door and opened it, “Mom, Dad, welcome to our new place.”

Victor Santiago was a terrifying sight, he was tall, thin, but muscular, dark hair, a moustache that was on point, and eyes that could murder from half a mile away. Camila was shorter, short hair, and look on her face like she already didn’t like Jake, like it or not, it was showtime.

“Mr. and Mrs. Santiago, I’m Jake Peralta, Amy’s boyfriend.” Jake gulped after he said that, boyfriend, baby daddy, things were going to get interesting soon.

“Jake, nice to meet you. I’ve read a lot about you.” Victor eyed him the same way Jake eyed a guilty perp, he was truly screwed.

“Well, I hope it was all good, and if it wasn’t good, I hope it was true.” Jake didn’t even know what the hell he was saying now.

“Oh, it was all true, Jake, it was all true.” Victor stared at Jake, yep, he was a dead man.

“I’m Camila, nice to meet you, unlike Victor, I’m glad to meet you, a man who has convinced Amy to be a little domestic, this is wonderful.”

Amy rolled her eyes, her parents did not disappoint, her dad was insulting Jake and her mom was insulting her. Perfect. Soon Karen would join the fray and they could get some jabs at her as well.

Karen came out of the kitchen as if sensing that Amy was thinking about her, “Hi, I’m Karen, Jake’s mom. Nice to meet the both of you.”

The doorbell rang again, “That must be the captain and Kevin.” Amy walked to the door and let Captain Holt and Kevin in. The captain and Kevin introduced themselves to everyone, there was some very safe polite chit chat.

After a few minutes, Amy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “Alright, everyone, please take a seat, we are ready for dinner.”

Everyone sat down, Jake was going to serve the food when Victor spoke, “Shouldn’t we pray?”

“Dad, Jake’s Jewish and I’m positive you knew that from your research. Be nice.”

“Sorry, Amy, just having some fun.”

Victor smiled, “well, let me make a toast then, everyone pick up your wine glass.”

Jake’s eyes felt like they would bug out of his face as he stared at Amy for a suggestion of how to deal with this. Amy just tried to keep breathing, she thought about pretending to drink, like she did when Jake had her try his soda concoctions, but no, this had to be done. “Actually, I’m not having any wine.”

Victor eyed her suspiciously, Camila looked at her, “Hija, why not? Are you a Mormon now, or pregnant?”

Amy tried to smile, “well it’s not the Mormon thing.”

Jake choked on his own breath, Camila set down her wine glass, Victor held his steady while staring at daughter, Karen clapped her hands together and smiled, and Holt and Kevin just looked anywhere but at peoples’ faces.

“Congratulations, you two.” Karen leaned over and kissed Amy on the cheek.

Victor moved his stare from Jake to Amy, “You are pregnant? You are living with this man and you are pregnant? You’ve only dated for a few months!”

Amy stood up, “Dad, yes, we have dated for just a little while, nearly six months, but we have known each other for a long time, we have been partners as detectives and friends. We both knew we were in love before we started dating. I get that this is a shock, but it’s not life ruining news. I am a grown woman and I am happy that this happening and I will not be made to feel guilty, I love Jake and we will raise this baby together.”

“Does he love you? You just moved in together, what about being married?”

“I love her, more than anything.” Jake blurted out before he realized he had even spoken.

Victor glared at him, “Jake, it is nothing personal, she is our only daughter, and this is not like her.”

“Dad, I didn’t do anything wrong, yes, it was a surprise, but has also helped us to realize that we were ready. We got the house quick, super quick, Jake has done nothing but support me. When Ramón got Cecilia pregnant, he freaked out and ran away before coming back and manning up. They got married a year later, did you give him the business?”

“Amy, your brother was different?”

Amy’s eyes looked like they had been set on fire, “Really, dad? He was different. He was a student, younger, and an idiot. I am in my thirties, have a good career and a house and committed boyfriend.”

“I know how committed he is. He has terrible credit, he has been written up, by a deputy commissioner.”

“If I may,” Holt stood up and looked at Victor, “I understand this might be shocking, but I have known Amy and Jake for two and half years, I have seen them grow as detectives and as people. It was known around the precinct that Jake loved Amy for a while, and I suspected that Amy loved him as well, but they were able to mature in their love before getting together. They are my two best detectives, Amy’s intellect and Jake’s gut are two of our best assets as a precinct. Peralta can be immature, but he also has put his life and career on the line when asked to. He was written up by a deputy commissioner for arresting the man’s son as he painted penises on squad cars and did over fifty thousand dollars in damages, other cops would have cowered, Jake stood tall, he also went undercover in the mob for nearly six months, his loyalty has been tested often and he passes every time.”

Victor looked at Jake again, “I’m sorry, I may have jumped the gun. Let’s eat and get to know each other, I overreacted. Amy, I am happy for you, it is shocking to us, you have to understand that, but we are here for you.”

The dinner was eaten in relative peace, Victor would shoot Jake looks when Jake made a dumb joke, but Amy thought he behaved very well. After dinner, Camila was serving pie, Kevin and Holt were talking to Amy and Karen, Jake was washing some plates and turned and saw Victor standing next to him.

“Jake, you love my daughter?”

“Yes, sir. I have for some time. When she agreed to date me, I felt like I was the luckiest man on earth. We’ve had one real argument or fight, and it was eighty percent all me, but I learned from it. I learned that I couldn’t be scared if I truly loved her, and I do. When she told me she was pregnant, I had already told her that I loved her, and I meant it, so I did what I needed to and supported her. I get why you don’t like me, my past isn’t the best, in some areas, but I’m a good detective and I will never do anything to hurt Amy.”

Victor put his hand on Jake’s shoulder, “I hope not. But, I believe you. Not a lot of men would or do the right thing like you did when told their girlfriend of four months, and I see you washing dishes and she says you’ve helped a lot, that’s not what I expected.”

Jake sighed, “honestly, I’m surprised, but I’ve grown up some, I’m still dumb me, but I love your daughter, sir.”


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Thanksgiving Dinner.

Amy and Jake – November 26th, 2015

Amy and Jake sat on their new couch, Jake’s arm was around Amy, she was nuzzled into his chest, but no movie was playing, no music was playing, they were silent, their eyes were wide open, they survived.

“Holy shit, Ames, we did it. We’re alive.” Amy kissed his chest and caressed his cheek.

“Yeah, my mom and dad asked me a lot about why not get married if we have a child, it was exhausting. You’re lucky you didn’t have to hear that.”

Jake nodded, “Ames, why not get married?”

Amy pulled her head back to look at him at her hand on his cheek pulled his face closer to hers, “We have only been together a little while.”

Jake nodded again, “Okay, do you love me?”

“Jake, of course I do.”

“Okay, do you plan on going anywhere?”

“No. I’m here with you, that won’t change.”

“Ames, just think about it, if we did it soon, you could still wear a normal dress, I mean I’m not old fashioned, but when the kids are in their own parents wedding photos, it seems weird to me. I’ve never thought or talked about marriage before, at all, but this, this is different.”

“Jake, let is rest tonight, I’m exhausted.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Jake, you’re fine, I love you, so much, we’ll talk again later, tonight, let’s watch a movie and fall asleep.”


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy worries she hurt Jake.

Amy – December 5th, 2015

Amy sat at her desk at the nine-nine, she was trying to concentrate, but she had been preoccupied by the same problems for a few days now, Jake. He had been acting hurt since she shot him down about marriage. Amy didn’t know how to explain to him, she loved him, she would marry him, in a heartbeat, but right now she felt like it was only because she was pregnant, she wanted a marriage out of love, not necessity.

Jake ran in the precinct and waved at her, “Hey, Ames, I gotta talk to Holt, we got the jewel thieves with Rosa, and those stupid Swedes. I’ll be out quick, then we have to go fill out a bunch of paperwork at the consulate, Rosa’s there now, so I have to take my car.”

And he was off. Amy watched him close the blinds, she felt bad, she wanted to say something, but she thought he would only take it the wrong way. She was unsure if she was being too picky, he did love here, but who has a logical discussion about marriage, that’s never the way she saw it on tv or movies. Oh God, she thought, I’m worse than Jake, he only takes career advice from movies, not on love and relationships.

Jake was in Holt’s office for nearly twenty minutes, he came out smiling, he came over to Amy and kissed her, “I love you, Ames.”

Amy smiled at him, “I love you too.”

Jake ran out, she had never seen him so eager for paperwork. Amy started working again, maybe Jake was okay, he was acting happier than she had seen him since before Thanksgiving, she wondered if it was the case of if he was truly happy. 

An hour later, Holt came out, “Detective, your boyfriend, Detective Peralta called, he needs a favor, and he wanted me to ask, he said he needs five thousand dollars from your savings, his car fell apart so to speak, I take it that it’s not a great car?”

Amy frowned, “no, it sucks, that’s so much. You’re sure about this, he’s being honest?”

Holt looked at Amy, “I know he needs it and intends to use that money as it should be, detective, I am sure of that.”

Amy nodded sadly, “okay, I’ll switch the money over and text him when it's done.”


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's plans

Jake – December 5th, 2015

Jake was confused, he knew he loved Amy, a lot. Yes, the baby had pushed that issue out faster than it may have come, but he loved her. He knew he could never possibly love anyone else, she was everything he wanted or needed, but she wasn’t convinced it was right. He and Rosa had been working a case for three days with some really creepy Swedes who were all up in each other’s business and personal lives.

Jake had been trying to ask Rosa advice about Amy and she had been really cross at first, but after they cracked the case Rosa finally softened. “Jake, Amy wants to marry you, no one wants to get married because they have to. She loves you, she needs to feel that you love her as well and that that is why you want to get married, not a chat on the couch after her parents pressured her. End of speech.”

Jake was floored, but Rosa was right. He started thinking about what he could do to propose and how to convince her it was right, she was all about planning, if he could do some of that, it could really impress her. Where would they get married though? Then it hit him, the place she loved more than anywhere else.

He talked Rosa into dropping him off at the precinct while she got lunch and would meet him at the consulate, he ran upstairs and said a quick hello to Amy and then ran in to Holt’s office.

“Captain Holt, may I have a few minutes of your time and wisdom?” As Jake said this he locked the door and closed the blinds.

“Peralta, what are you up to?”

Jake then explained his feelings for Amy and her reluctance to get married. Then he got to the interesting part. “Captain, I need some favors, you can say no, but my happiness depends on them.”

Holt just kept staring at Jake. “Okay, December twenty-first, on the Winter Solstace, could we borrow your house for a wedding and group of fifty people?”

“Peralta, are you serious?”

“Deadly, sir. I love her, if I show her how much I care and that it’s not just because she’s pregnant, she will agree, I know it. I need you to tell her that my car stopped working, everything, I’m going to tell her I’m driving it to the consulate, and then tell her I need five thousand dollars of our savings for the repairs. She won’t question you, and I can pay for the wedding.”

Holt sort of shook his head in small amounts quickly, “Peralta, you want me to lie to your girlfriend, who you want to be your fiancé and wife, and have the wedding at my house and it will only be five thousand dollars?”

“Yes sir, I have some friends who can help, Charles has a bakery who owes him, he writes about them all the time for his blog, Gina has a florist who owes her, she sends flowers to herself all the time to make people think she has like twenty boyfriends, Terry is a decorating wiz, and Rosa’s friend from high school owns a wedding dress shop and she has some returned or worn dresses that are super fashionable, but way cheaper, I can do it for four, I think, but five gives me room for error.”

“Okay, you have things planned, somewhat, what about a ring?”

Jake reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, “This was my nana’s ring. It’s simple, but it’s beautiful, and my nana meant so much to me, it makes sense that Amy would have it. I took a ring she wears a lot and had them adjust it, to make sure it fits her.”

Holt leaned back and looked at Jake, “Peralta, let me call Kevin and ask, I think you are doing the right thing, you are showing her you love her, I only have one concern.”

“If she says no?”

“Yes, as thoughtful and romantic as all of this is, there is a chance she would still feel rushed or unprepared.”

Holt called Kevin who said yes quicker than Holt did, Holt explained to Jake that Kevin was the carefree one of the couple. Jake thanked Holt profusely and hurried out, stopping to kiss Amy and tell her loved her.


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's having a bad day.

Amy – December 7th, 2015

Amy was feeling down, Jake had been really busy with a case and then getting beers with Charles, she felt a little neglected, but she knew he might need some space. She loved him, she just had an idea of what her wedding should be like, it was hard to let go of. She had to go to court in the afternoon, Jake told her he would get a ride home since his car was in the shop, for a ridiculous amount of money.

Court was not easy, Sophia was there, luckily a different lawyer examined her, but she didn’t like Sophia, she felt inadequate for some reason. After court, Amy drove home, she noticed a small light on, she didn’t remember turning it on, but she had been in a mood lately.

As she entered the house from their small garage, she heard Jake, “Ames, come in the bedroom.”

She thought he sounded serious, she was going to have tell him why she didn’t want to talk about getting married on Thanksgiving. “Babe, are you okay? You’ve hardly been around, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings…”


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question

Amy and Jake – December 7th, 2017

As she entered the bedroom, Jake had rose petals everywhere, he was in a suit, a really nice one, and he was on one knee. She felt weak, “Jake, what are you doing?”

“Amy Santiago, I love you. I know you didn’t want to talk about it on Thanksgiving, what girl dreams about a wedding out of necessity, but I assure you, I want to marry you because I love you. I want to marry you because I know I could not love another, you are it for me. I have dated, but you were my friend and partner before, and now your partner at work and in life and soon to be the mother to our child. I propose not only marriage, but marriage on December 21st, of this year.”

“Jake, that’s so lovely, but it’s impossible.”

“Not really, I’ll explain in a second, but I need to ask you, Amy Santiago, will you marry me?”

Amy teared up a little, she looked at him, “Jake, are you sure this isn’t because I’m pregnant?”

“Ames, it made me think about it, but I assure you it is 100% not because you are pregnant, but because I love you and to steal from When Harry Met Sally, when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want it to start right away.” Jake took a deep breath, “Amy Santiago, will you marry me?”

Amy could see Jake was nervous, she closed her eyes and then smiled at him, “Yes, Jake, I will marry you.”

Jake jumped up and kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. “Jake, it’s beautiful.”

“It was my Nana’s, my mom told me after she passed that this ring was for whoever I married, and I told her that I would never use it because no one would be good enough for it. True story. And then I met you, got to know you, became your partner, eventually your friend, and eventually your boyfriend.”  
Jake then reached over and grabbed a binder, “in this binder is everything we need to have a small tasteful wedding, at the Holt Cozner home, this December 21st, inside are the options we can afford for the five thousand dollars that did not go to my car. Holt told you I would spend the money as it should be. Look, there are tasteful affordable cake options, dress options, decoration options, announcement options, flower options, and the Captain told me yesterday he and Kevin insisted on doing the food, as out gift and because they didn’t trust me with food choices.”

Jake was smiling, Amy felt overwhelmed. “You really did all this?”

“Ames, I love you. This baby has fast forwarded a lot of stuff, but it has not made me do anything I don’t want to and nothing I wouldn’t have done.”

“Two weeks?”

“Two weeks, I know this won’t be a big fancy wedding, but it will be tasteful and dope as hell.”

Amy smiled at him, “Well every little girl wants a dope as hell wedding, so why not. It’s not a very long engagement.”

“Well, we didn’t date a long time either. Ames, I love you, I am in, this just shows you that, not because you are great with child, but it also sends a message, back off fellas, she’s committed.”

“A huge baby bump wouldn’t do that?”

“Not necessarily, it could send the wrong message.”

Amy hit him, hard, “okay, let’s do this. Two weeks, holy shit, what about my parents?”

Jake cleared his throat, “I called your dad, it was terrifying, I called at a weird time to leave a voicemail, did not work out, I told him I wanted to marry you and that I didn’t want his permission, only to let him know that I loved you and wanted to marry you, that it was your decision, and then I told him another call was coming in and hung up. Again, he is terrifying.”

“No honeymoon? I guess a pregnant lady can’t expect a fancy honeymoon.”

“Wrong, it isn’t long, but my dad can get us his time share in the Bahamas from the twenty second until the twenty seventh. Not awesome, but not terrible. It’s in our price range.”

“Jake, it’s perfect.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake announce their engagement.

Amy and Jake – December 8th, 2015

“Are you nervous?” Amy looked at Jake as they rode the elevator up.

“No, I’m crazy happy, are you? I mean, your name being forever associated with mine?” Jake gave her a glance as he asked.

Amy softly hit him, “no, that’s not it, I’m nervous because some will make a big deal, but what if they ask a lot of questions?”

“Oh, so you’re worried about the other thing coming out, don’t worry, I have it covered.” Jake grinned confidently as he said it.

“Okay, I said you could make the announcement, but nothing sexual, please.”

“No worries, it would excite Charles too much.”

The elevator opened and Jake and Amy walked towards their desks, no one said much yet, Charles said hi quickly and then went to make coffee. Scully and Hitchcock came in late as always, after fifteen minutes, Jake decided it was time. 

Jake stood up on his chair, “attention, everyone, attention, you will be soon getting some mail from me, please don’t throw it out, it’s not a postcard of Scully’s colonoscopy picture like last time. It is a wedding invitation Amy and I are getting married.”

The bullpen went crazy, yells of congratulations filled the room. Jake held up his hand, “We have decided that we don’t want to wait, the wedding will be in the evening of December 21st, at Captain Holt’s home, not a lot of warning, but it felt right for us. Now, anyone who questions are motives or if we are rushing will get uninvited, this is Amy Santiago, she doesn’t make bad decisions and anyone that says I am her bad decision will be uninvited. Charles, the cake was not for a holiday party, it’s for our wedding, Gina, same with the flowers, Rosa, you knew, but you can keep a secret, Terry, decorations are white and wintry for a wedding. Thanks to those who have knowingly and unknowingly helped. Now, Amy and I have a ton to do, so, please, save all comments for the wedding. That is all, Peralta, out!”

A few people came by congratulating, Charles had to excuse himself so he could cry and find the perfect wedding gift. Gina just kept shaking her head at them. The day itself was fairly boring, Jake and Rosa had to check out a series of ATM robberies, Amy and Terry were interviewing suspects and witnesses from a bar fight the night before.

At the end of the day, Amy was worried, she wondered if Jake would get cold feet. She knew he loved her, but this was fast, and he had been awesome, but he freaked about a mattress. The first test of the week would come now, they had to pick up their announcements, Amy’s printer loved her and rushed the job for free, she was their best customer that wasn’t a business. 

“Jake, we need to get the announcements, and then get stamps, and send these off tonight so they go out first thing in the morning.” She waited to see his reaction.

“Ait, toit. Let’s go. This makes it real, eh?” 

“Are you nervous?” She was trying to get a read on him, but he seemed normal.

“Ames, quit testing me, you do this when you think I’ve made a bad decision when we work cases. I am not freaking out, the baby will probably freak me out later, but that’s because of my own daddy issues not the baby itself. You and I, that’s awesome, I won’t fuck this up, guaranteed promise.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s tired and Jake helps out.

Amy and Jake – December 14th, 2015

The wedding was a week away, everything was paid for and ordered, as promised, Jake came in under five thousand, in fact he came in under four thousand, when the nine-nine squad realized all the favors were for a wedding, they applied pressure and Jake and Amy received discounts galore. 

Amy was exhausted, she was starting to feel the pregnancy, she would get minor bouts of morning sickness, and then she would have to work and do wedding things afterward. Her parents had called that day and told Amy that they and her brothers would be attending, her side of the family was twenty out of the fifty, then Jake’s parents and the nine-nine, Amy’s friend Kylie, and that was their guest list. 

Amy was sitting on the bed rubbing her feet when Jake came in from putting wedding stuff in the extra bedroom. “Ames, sore feet?”

“Yeah, they get this way sometimes, but I don’t think the changes in the body are helping.”

Jake sat next to her, “here, let me.” He grabbed her leg and was about to start.

“Jake, do you even know what you’re doing?” Amy had taken a class on pressure points and knew how to do it quickly and efficiently.

“Ames, trust me. My nana could give the best feet rubs, it sounds gross, but it helped.”

Jake took hold of her foot, he gently yet firmly worked his thumb up and down her foot, caressing in loving way, yet still applying the right amount of pressure. Amy had rubbed or massaged her own feet many times, but this, this was turning her on.

As she watched Jake, he was biting his lip in concentration and all of his attention was on the one spot on her body, his fingers began to almost rhythmically pulse and yes she felt relaxed, but she realized she was also getting wet. Jake’s attention was on her feet, so he didn’t notice when she slipped her hand under the waste of her yoga pants and her panties and began to touch herself.

At first, she gently rubbed, then she began to match Jake’s rhythm and pressure. She let out a soft whimper, “liking the foot rub…oh…wow…not just a foot rub, really?”

Amy smiled mischeviously, “sorry, it turned me on, problem?”

Jake grinned, “hells no, that’s hot as hell, continue, and I’ll just shut the fuck up.”

“Good, now get to it.” Amy closed her eyes and concentrated on the relief she felt as her pressure points in different areas of her body were touched and massaged. Jake was smart enough to not change up what he was doing, it was working, why stop. Jake tried not to look at Amy too much, he was already getting hard, and this was about her, the more he looked at her the more likely he was to stop and touch himself or her.

After five more minutes, Amy began to shake a little, then she twitched slightly, then more, “oh shiiit. Jake, this is amazing, fucking amazing. Oh, mama, here we gooooo. Shiiiiit.”

Jake watched in an aroused state of amazement as she threw her head back and screamed as she reached her climax. “Daaamn, Ames, that was hot, I mean daaaamn.”

Amy smiled, “yes it was.” Amy started to crawl over to Jake when the doorbell rang.

“Shit, of course. It’s probably wedding stuff, get the orgasm look off your face before you come out,” Jake smiled and tried to think of Charles’ gross stories or anything Scully medical related to kill his erection. He opened the door a crack to hide his slowly deflating hardness. “Hello?”

A man was standing there, it was a delivery guy, “Hi, I need a signature, you won a cruise sir.”

Jake shook his head, “no thanks, we’re good, not interested.”

The man looked panicked, and held out the package, “sir, are you Jacob Peralta?”

“yeah, but man, not interested.”

“No, sir, you won a cruise, I need signatures and I promise, you just get tickets and vouchers, no tricks.”

Jake opened the door and called for Amy. Amy checked it out, it was all legit, Jake signed, they were going on a cruise in a month.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s worried the day before the wedding

Amy – December 20th, 2015

Today was Amy’s last day of work before the wedding, which was tomorrow, everything was ready, Jake had done a great job, and a lot of friends had helped out. Amy sat at her desk and stared at her computer, she was entering patterns in a case dealing with stolen social security numbers, it was interesting, but this part was not. She glanced at her watch, it was one, in three hours she had a doctor’s appointment, she had told Jake, he promised he would remember and be there, but she wondered.

Amy was starting to get angry at herself, Jake had been great, yes he left dishes everywhere and only wanted to watch Die Hard on the weekends, but he had been great, yet she found herself waiting for him to fail. She kept waiting for him to freak out about the wedding or to forget something important, she began to wonder if it was because she wasn’t ready for things. 

Amy looked at a picture on her desk, the one of her and Jake from the day they out-vultured the Vulture, her eyes were red with tear gas, but they had been a great team, two days later Jake had told her that he would miss her if she left the precinct. She loved Jake, but a nagging voice in the back of her head still wondered if he was in it for her or the baby.

“Santiago, you have stared at your computer for fifteen minutes without doing anything, is everything okay?” Holt stood next to her, she looked up at him and shook her head slowly and sadly.

“No, sir, I’m feeling anxious and it’s not good.”

“Come into my office please.” Holt walk into his office and Amy followed, as she sat, Holt closed the door and the blinds, “Santiago, please tell me what is bothering you.”

“I love Jake, but this wedding, I keep wondering if he’s doing it for me or the baby, it’s stupid, I know, but it’s how I feel.”

“Detective, one thing I have learned through relationships is that feelings are real, not stupid, maybe the reasons are, but they are real none the less. Do you worry he is only with you for the baby?”

“No sir, it’s just, I’m getting married, I’m pregnant, not how I pictured things.”

“I see, is it possible that you are in it for the baby and not for him?”

Amy looked down, was this it? He was immature, it was fast, really fast, but she loved him, she truly did. “No, I love him, and I know I want to be with him.”

“Santiago, when Kevin and I were married, we had to act quickly, we weren’t sure how fast the courts would strike down gay marriage, and the night before, I worried that he only wanted to get married because we could and were not able to before, I had concerns, Kevin talked to me and told me we did not have to, but in the end, I was just scared, marriage is scary, it has commitments and promises, but if you love him and know you want to be with him, that should suffice, you have to decide that.”

Amy nodded as she cried, “thank you, sir. I do love him, I’m just overwhelmed with the changes, but yes, I want to marry him. In less than month I went from having a boyfriend to being pregnant with a live-in boyfriend to a fiancé and now a husband, but it’s what I want. Thanks.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s last day of work before the wedding.

Jake – December 20th, 2015

This guy would no stop running, Jake had been chasing him for five blocks now, Terry ran to another street to see if he could cut him off, but Jake had not seen him again. Their suspect was in his twenties, out of his mind on cocaine and had just assaulted like four people at a bus stop, Jake and Terry had been there for another case but this was now theirs.

Jake’s side started to hurt as the five blocks became six and then seven, Jake kept wishing someone would stick out their leg and just trip the jerk, but no such luck. Jake could feel himself fading, the attacker was laughing, but then Terry jumped out from the corner ahead, the attacker turned around and charged towards Jake.

Oh shit, Jake thought, this guy is nuts, this is going to hurt. Jake readied himself and dropped his shoulder as the attacker, a skinny guy, but about six foot three and high on coke, not a good option, ever. The man hit Jake and they flew back together as Jake’s shoulder hit the concrete first, it hurt, something moved or popped or something, the guy was trying to fight. Jake was not in the mood, he had to hurry to meet Amy at the precinct for her doctor’s appointment, this fueled him, his anger overtook his pain and he flipped the perp as Terry arrived and jumped on him and cuffed him.

Jake was in pain, his shoulder hurt, but he couldn’t worry about that right now, he had to be there for Amy. Jake had noticed Amy’s behavior lately, he knew she was worried about his commitment, he didn’t know what else he could do, but he had to do what it took. Jake only had his dad as his example of a husband and father growing up, so his instincts told him to do the opposite of what Roger did. So far it had worked like a charm.

As Terry and Jake brought the perp into holding, Amy smiled at him, “are you ready?”

Jake winced, “yeah, let me tell Terry and Holt and then I’ll be ready.”

“Jake, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just my shoulder, damn freak turned and charged me like a fucking bull. He’s skinny, but cocaine power skinny, I guess he considered me an easier target than Terry for some reason.”

“Jake, get that looked at, I’ll be fine.”

“Ames, I’m going. End of story.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake see the doctor(s)

Amy and Jake – December 20th, 2015

Amy drove as Jake messed with his shoulder trying to make it feel better. “So,” he sort of hissed through the pain, “what will they do today?”

Amy shook her head at her now fiancé and his stubbornness where she was concerned, “this is the ten week ultrasound. We can see the baby’s basic form, last time, just an actual blob. They will measure the neck to check for abnormalities.”

Jake grinned at her, “How does it feel to be smarter than the doctors?”

“Jake, I read it, you should try it sometime, you know, words, in sentences, they give facts and stories.”

Jake nodded, “I’ve heard of it, but then someone invented movies and my interest was lost, forever.”

In the waiting room of her doctor’s office, Jake was nervous, he was bouncing his knee up and down and looking around. “Jake, are you okay?”

“Yeah, cool, cool, cool, cool. I just hope they don’t ask me questions, what if the doctor tells me I’ll be a bad father?”

Amy reached over and held his cheek with her hand, “Babe, they only talk about the baby, you will be fine. You get to ask the questions, and you will fine.”

Jake sighed, “yeah, but even you doubt if I’ll stick around or be a good husband.” Jake made a face, he hadn’t meant to say that. Amy looked shocked and withdrew her hand. “I’m sorry, Ames, I’m just nervous and in pain, but I shouldn’t have said that shit.”

Amy looked at him and felt guilty, “Jake, you’re right. I have worried, but I’m not, I swear, you are here for me now and you shoulder is killing you. I’m okay, I’m not going anywhere either.”

Amy leaned over and kissed him, deep and long, “Um, Ames, doctor’s office.”

Amy blushed, sorry, she then looked at Jake cover his crotch, she whispered, “Jake, a little over excited?”

Jake, nodded, embarrassed, “yes, for sure, it’s weird, I blame the shoulder.”

A few minutes later they were called back, Amy’s doctor shook Jake’s hand and made small talk. Jake couldn’t keep up with everything, he was freaked out, then out came the ultrasound machine, Jake was looking at squiggles, then he could see it.

“Holy shit, is that the baby, that baby is in you? So crazy.”

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, “Sorry, Doctor, he’s a bit overwhelmed and in pain, his shoulder.” Amy turned to Jake, “yes, Jake, I’m pregnant, remember? That’s our baby.”

“Sorry, just so surreal and awesome.” Jake leaned over Amy’s stomach, “Hey there lil babes, this is your pops, what’s up? Keep up the good work.”

Amy laughed,” that was so sweet and weird all at the same time.”

Everything was fine with Amy and the baby, Jake was about to get on the elevator, “Jake, emergency room is this way.”

“Ames, I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, Jake, now.”

An hour and a half later, Jake walked out with Amy, his arm in a sling, he tore a tendon. He was on office duty only for two weeks, at least, and even then, he wasn’t supposed to move a lot. He was not happy, but he couldn’t pout, he was getting married tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of their wedding day.

Jake and Amy – December 21st, 2015

Jake was awake, he didn’t know why, he wasn’t a morning person, but here he was awake, the day of his wedding, awake. He kept staring at the clock, it was driving him nuts, it seemed to be moving so damn slow, once he tried to sleep for a while, turned back over to look at it and only five minutes had passed, Jake had called the clock a dick, rather loudly, but he didn’t wake Amy up.

As the clock finally made its way to 5:30, Jake started to shake Amy. “Ames, Ames, Ames, wake up, it’s our wedding day.” Jake then stood up on their bed and started singing Billy Idol’s White Wedding at top of his lungs, “It’s a nice day, for a white wedding!”

“Jake, what the hell!” Amy leaned up a bit to look at the clock, “It’s only five thirty, man, I still had an hour to sleep.”

“I know Ames,” Jake jumped and landed on his butt, Amy’s frame left the mattress a little as he landed, he scooched over to her and bear hugged her, “I’ve been up since three, and couldn’t get back to sleep, we are getting married!”

Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes, “yes, I’m aware, I’m also aware that it’s bad luck to wake up your wife this early, ever, and on you wedding day, worse.” She leaned over and kissed him.

“Sorry, Ames, but I’m nervous, I mean, a wedding, our families, our friends, so weird. If could just be you and I, no problem.”

“Jake, most people who elope regret it, and get divorced.”

“That would explain four of Hitchcock’s marriages.”

Jake winced, and Amy shot him a dirty look, “you over did it, Billy, and now your shoulder hurts. An her I was going to give a little pre-wedding present.” Amy winked at him as she said that, and Jake groaned.

“Don’t get me or my man parts excited, the shoulder hurts, it hurts to lay on it or move it.”

Amy rubbed his other shoulder, “Fine, just sit up.”

Jake sat up, still in some pain, but he didn’t want to be high on painkillers all day for the wedding, some things you want to remember, but he was starting to wonder if he needed to remember all of it. He was thinking this as he was now sitting up, he then felt Amy’s warm, soft hands tug his boxers down.

“Ames, this could literally kill me, the shoulder.” Jake couldn’t believe he was complaining about sex, this was the worst.

“Jake, your shoulder won’t feel a thing.” As she spoke, his boxers were off, she leaned over and licked him from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock, Jake tensed a little, he was not expecting that. “Relax, Jake, sit back and enjoy.”

“Ames, you’ve never done this, to me anyway.” Jake was regretting that last part, but now he wondered.

“Jake, shut up, it’s my first time, with the whole blow job thing.” She giggled as she said it, “but I’ve wanted to try it, for a while. Teddy was actually kind of weird and gross, you’re not, and normal mind blowing is out, so why not other blowing sex.”

“Amy Santiago!”

Amy waved her finger back and forth at him, “nope, as of today, I’ll be Amy Peralta, and apparently, she’s a lot dirtier than Santiago was.”

Amy licked the head several times, then she licked the entire length as it started to expand in her hand. “Oooh, Jakey likes this,” she laughed, “so does little Jakey.”

“Ames, what the fuck has gotten into you, not that I’m complaining.”

“Peralta, sit back and leave me to my business.”

The next thing he saw was Amy’s head bobbing up and down, she stopped momentarily, spit on her hand and stroked his cock on the bottom as she continued to bob and up down.

“Ames, fuuuuck, I will not last long, are you suuuure, you waaaant to do this?”

Amy ignored him, and Jake could feel it, his body twitched, he tensed up, his body involuntarily jerked a few times, and then complete release. Amy moved up and down a few more times, then he heard her gulp and she licked the tip a few times. She sat up and smiled at a literally blown away Jake. “Happy wedding day, Jake.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

Amy, Jake, and a lot of other people – December 21st, 2015

Jake was nervous, not in a bad way, not about Amy, but nervous. Amy’s parents had already said hello, very briefly, he had shaken hands with all of Amy’s gigantic brothers and right now couldn’t remember the names of any of them, he thought maybe there was Rocco or a Mango, but that probably wasn’t right. Everything was set up, Charles could be a cruel task master when Jake’s wedding was on the line, everything looked great. Jake paced around in the den just waiting to marry Amy, when he thought of her, he stopped pacing, he would never tell her this, but her getting pregnant was the best thing to happen to him, it made him realize how much he loved her, it forced her to get real with her feelings and made their relationship go from zero to one hundred in like ten second.

Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror in the captain’s and Kevin’s bedroom, her mother fawned over her. “Hija, you look so beautiful, that boy is very lucky.”

Amy sighed at her mother, “Mom, he’s not a boy, he’s in his thirties and works with me, pretty sure he’s a man, and I’m lucky too, he’s just not an ass kisser, he doesn’t do things to please people,” she started to smile, “except for me.”

Rosa entered the room, “Wow, Santiago, you look dope, sorry, beautiful. You know me, feelings and all that.”

“Thanks, Rosa.”

Charles barked orders for everyone to sit, the captains’ living room and dining room were packed with chairs, Jake was moving to his spot when his dad stopped him. “Hey, Jake, congratulations.”

“Thanks, dad, for being here.”

His dad looked nervous, “listen, you are right, I’ve been a huge dick to you, you entire life, your mom tells me you worry about not being a good dad or husband, don’t. You have stuff I never did, you helped your mom and kept her going, you’re a good kid, sorry man.”

Jake nodded, “thanks, dad.”

Jake stood at the front, Holt was officiating this wedding as well, Amy couldn’t believe she got to get married in house and by him, so much for having her dream wedding. 

Charles hit play on the stereo and Vivaldi’s wedding prelude played, Jake stood nervously, watching the crowd. Amy’s family was huge, and then there was their nine-nine family, Scully was already crying, Hitchcock had his arm around him comforting him, Rosa held a Kleenex to her eyes, Gina was smiling, huge. 

Jake then noticed everyone turn their heads, Jake did the same, and there was Amy, his Amy, not that he thought he owned her, but the woman he had loved but thought could never love him. She looked gorgeous in her wedding gown, her dad still looked terrifying as he walked her from the stairs to the front of the room. Amy smiled at Jake as she drew nearer to him. Victor reached Jake, tenderly kissed Amy on the cheek and the turned to face Jake, who was terrified, but then Victor hugged him and whispered, “you’re okay Peralta, you might make it yet.”

Jake didn’t know if it was a straight compliment or compliment threat, but he smiled. Captain Holt started, “Today, we gather for union of these two individuals, two individuals who also happen to be exemplary detectives and people. Love can seem complicated to us at times, we wonder what to do with it, how to let it affect us, but the truth is, love is simple. When we feel it, we should act on it, and that is what Amy and Jake have chosen to do this day, the love each other, they then acted on their love and chose to solidify said love through the act of marriage. May we all learn from their examples that love need not be complicated but simply acted on and used to make our lives better.”

Amy had tears streaming, Jake was numb and not sure he understood all of it. Holt looked at each of them, “Amy and Jake have made their own vows, Amy, and then Jake.” Holt stepped back.

Jake stiffened as he waited to hear Amy, he was nervous, he knew she had reservations and concerns, but she was here.

“Jake, you are my best friend, you my favorite partner, you are the person who makes me laugh the most, and you also the one who will take care of me whenever and however I need it. You come off as a bit of clown sometimes, and I like that, it means that I get to appreciate the kind acts you do when no one is watching or the way you worry about everyone. You know I have been scared about this, but that is because marriage is scary, but I’m willing to face it, with you.”

Amy had more tears, Jake tried to fight his, he had to get through his vows, “Ames, I know I used to drive you crazy, I liked to mess with you, and then I just liked you, and then I realized I loved you. I love that you can be a dork, and you don’t care. You constantly do things to improve even though you’re already the best at them, from the moment I was lucky enough to have you as my friend and colleague, you’ve helped me and changed me. People might think we are acting quickly, but I’ve known you for many years, we’ve developed a friendship and then a loving relationship, and even though I know so much about you, I want to spend our lives learning more. Super cheesy, I know, but Ames, I love you, and to quote Aaron Neville,” Jake paused and did his singing face and moved his finger with the changing notes, “I don't know much, but I know I love yooou, and that may beee, all I neeeeed, to knoooow.”

Everyone laughed and clapped, Holt held up his hand to silence the audience. “Jake, do you take Amy to be your wife throughout this journey we call life?”

Jake grinned, “I do.”

“Amy, do you take Jake to be your husband through the ups and downs of this journey?”

Amy nodded tearfully, “I do.”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Jake paused, and Amy lunged and made him bow a little as she kissed him, the audience stood up and clapped and cheered.


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas 2015

Jake and Amy – December 25th, 2015

Jake was up early, he felt bad for Amy, they were supposed to be on their honeymoon, but in typical Roger Peralta fashion, he couldn’t get them his time share because technically it wasn’t his and he wasn’t allowed to gift flights anymore. Amy said it was fine, but Jake was pissed, so he was determined to give her a good Christmas. 

Jake, being Jewish, normally did Hanukkah as a kid, but his flakey dad did Christmas, so he’d done it some, it didn’t bother him, but he wanted Amy to have a great Christmas. Amy was still asleep, and Jake was trying to put up some frames for pictures of the baby. For right now, they would only have the first real sonogram picture, but he thought he would get points for being adorable. They had a small tree and he placed a wrapped present underneath and started to make breakfast.

Jake had always been lazy, but he was actually a decent cook, he cut some vegetables and ham and started prepping to make an omelet, his nana used to make those all the time, and he was pretty good at it. He flipped his first omelet and then lost control of the pan as it dropped to the floor and made a lot of noise and the omelet splattered on the floor.

“Babe?” He heard a tired and confused Amy behind him.

“Merry Christmas, and sorry for noise and mess. I tried to make omelets and dropped the pan. I’ll clean this up and make another, more carefully.”

Amy kissed him on the cheek and sat down at the table while Jake finished cooking. “You know, Ames, Santa left some presents out there.”

“Jake, I thought we weren’t going to because of the wedding.” Amy smiled as she said this. Jake came over and handed her the first good omelet on a plate. Amy tasted it, “ouch, hot, but gooood. Why don’t you cook more often?”

Jake nodded, “I am good, but one, I am lazy, two, it creates dishes which creates problems for the first reason.”

After Jake ate and placed the dishes in the sink, they walked out to the living room. Amy noticed the framed pictures of the ultrasound on the wall. “Those are temporary pictures, soon they will be filled with a smiling baby, hopefully.”

Amy kissed him, “thanks, that’s sweet.”

Amy sat down on the couch and Jake handed her gift from under the tree. “Looks like Santa left you this.”

Amy smiled as she opened the gift, it was wrapped, by Peralta standards, but she let that slide. As she removed the wrapping and opened the box inside was a frame with two pictures, one of Jake with his long hair and nose ring, and the other of Amy, with her high school glasses and slightly nerdy clothes.

“Jake, these pictures, they’re sort of, hilarious, so why frame them?”

Jake laughed, “well, we may be dorks, but we’re dorks together.” Amy kissed him and the stood up and walked over to the bench by the window and opened it up and took out a package.

“I didn’t even know that thing opened,” Jake exclaimed.

“That’s why it was a safe hiding spot.”

Amy handed the gift to Jake and sat on his lap, this was wrapped by Santiago standards, tight corners, no wrinkles, ribbon and bow. Jake removed the wrapping quickly and opened the box, inside was a framed piece of paper, Jake looked at it, it had terrible writing, then he realized it was his, it was a paragraph he had written in the fifth grade and his mom had kept it. The paragraph was about what he wanted to do when he grew up.

When I grow up I want to be a detective for the NYPD. I want to be the best their ever has been. I also want a hot wife and a kid, just one I think. I want to be a good dad my dad is never around and its hard. I will play with my kid.

“Your mom showed me that, I asked her if I could make a copy and she insisted I take this one. Aside from the grammar errors and brevity, it’s super cute. Not much has changed. I worried you didn’t want us as in the baby and I, I thought you were doing this to noble, but I’m sorry, I love you and I know you love me.”

Jake laughed, “I don’t think my grammar has gotten any better, it amazes me you are with me for how hard you are on others for their grammar mistakes.”


	27. chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby bump

Jake and Amy – January 15th, 2016 

“Ames, you look great.” Jake was grinning, he couldn’t believe Amy was so self-conscious about her newly emerged baby bump.

“We haven’t told most people yet, only Holt and Rosa know at the precinct, I’m not quite ready to tell everyone yet, they’ll go weird, especially the already weird ones.”

Jake nodded, “you mean Scully, Hitchcock, and Charles.”

Amy frowned, “yeah, those are the ones. I just don’t want to be treated different. Plus they’ll gossip about how you only married me because I’m pregnant.”

Jake pulled her closer to him, “Ames, fuck everyone, I just need you to know that’s not true. I don’t know how else to prove myself.”

Amy sighed and caressed his chest, “sorry, I shouldn’t care what people think, but it’s my body that will change and get comments, not to mention I’m the one who has to have the actual baby.”

“True, true, true, but it should be obvious by now that I will always think you’re ur hot, and when we’re on our cruise, nothing but the sea, food, and doin it.”

Amy slugged his chest softly, “always gotta ruin, eh Peralta.”

“Sorry, but yeah, ask my mom about my teenage years, she’ll have some horror stories. I’m pretty sure I’m the reason most relatives don’t have contact with us. I was a flat out dick and said some weird stuff, think Charles without the sincerity.”

Amy laughed at him, “yeah, that’s bad.”

“Your body will change, Ames, but I won’t. In fact, your baby bump is making me plump,” Jake said this while pointing towards his crotch.”

“Oh my God, that can’t be worse than what you said to your relatives.” Amy kissed him, he was an ass, for sure, but he was sincere and always there for her. This hadn’t changed, he was before they dated as well. 

Jake moved towards Amy’s stomach and lifted up her shirt over her stomach and started to plant soft kiss after soft kiss on it. Amy ran her fingers through his hair, after kissing every square inch of her stomach, he lifted her shirt up over head and kissed her breasts through her bra. Jake moved his hand down, under her waistband and panties and gently caressed her moistening folds, Amy lifted his head with her hands and kissed him, slowly moving her tongue, savoring the touch, the softness, the intimacy. Amy whimpered as Jake rubber her clit just right and then he repeated it, his touch just perfect, soft yet persistent and effective. Amy arched her back, “shit, Jake, that’s perfect.”

Amy moved her hand down pulled down his boxers and firmly grasped his cock, Jake exhaled with surprise. Amy moved her hand up and down, Jake was always amazed by how soft her hands were, Amy tightened her grip as she bucked her hips several times, “shiiiit, Jake, yes.”

Amy sat up and pulled her pajamas and panties down, “Jake, I need you inside of me, now.” Jake flipped her on her back as she gently guided him in.

“Fuck, Amy, how can you feel so goddamn good every time.”

Amy laughed, “it’s called sex, Jake, it’s quite popular.”

Jake couldn’t laugh as he had begun to thrust harder and harder, he was so turned on his mind couldn’t fathom taking it slow right now. Amy slipped her fingers under his stomach as she stroked her clit while he continued to thrust in and out of her. Amy was close when she heard Jake’s breathing change up, that was the sign. “Babe, hold on, I’m so close.”

Jake merely grunted, he thrust a few more times and Amy felt his movements go erratic, she thrust up her hips to meet his movements, as Jake yelled “fuuuuck.”

Amy bucked her hips up once more, “holy shiiit.” Jake pressed his forehead against hers as the both caught their breath.


	28. chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's doctor appointment, without Jake.

Amy – January 20th, 2016 (the alternate timeline will now start to move farther away from canon)

The waiting room at the doctor’s office seemed so boring today, Jake wanted to go, if fact he begged Holt to go, but he was needed in an important stakeout for a suspected murderer. Jake was offering to cover entire shifts if someone would just let him go to the stakeout, but Holt reminded him he was lead on this case and that he was needed. Amy told him go do his job, she would be fine, Jake kissed her and told her to tell him everything, then he raced out to meet Boyle for the stakeout. Amy looked down at her stomach, the past few weeks it had emerged, her little baby bump. Jake loved it, he would talk to it, and tell it he loved it. 

Amy was reading an article about breastfeeding when she was called back. The doctor came in quickly, listened for the heartbeat and asked Amy a few questions and it was over. Amy was glad nothing had happened that Jake would regret missing. She drove back to the nine-nine and was coming out of the elevator when she was met by Captain Holt.

“Detective Santiago, I need to talk to you in my office, there has been an incident.”

Amy followed Holt confused, what incident? What had she done? Then as she entered his office it hit her, the incident was with Jake. She suddenly felt nervous as she sat in the same chair she had sat in hundred of times before. Before Holt had closed the door or moved to his chair, Amy had to know.

“Sir, what’s happened to Jake?”

Holt closed the door and stood by her, “Amy,” Amy’s mind raced, this was bad, he rarely called her Amy, at her wedding, not many times other than that, this had to be bad, “your husband was shot, in the chest, he was taken by helicopter to the Presbyterian Columbia University as they have the best pulmonary department in the area. We don’t know anything else yet, Charles tried to go with him and they would not allow it. I am sorry to have to tell you this. Know that our thoughts are with you and Jake…”

Amy looked up at Holt, she had just been taking in the bad news, she saw tears, Holt, crying. She had seen him choke up once, but never tears. Amy stood up and hugged him, tightly, “thank you, sir.”


	29. chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's day

Jake – January 20th, 2016

“Jake, this guy is a monster, he killed three people last night, went to a bar, drank with friends and then went home to his girlfriend. Security footage showed it was him, when they went to arrest him he tried to run them over with his car. He made it two blocks and fled on foot, and he still got away.”

Jake nodded and popped some Mike and Ikes in his mouth, “yeah, he’s bad news, but there have been sightings of him. We just have to keep our eyes open, the captain will send us what we need for men.”

They talked and stayed in the car for another half an hour, “Boyle, radio for back up, there he is, c’mon, we can’t let him escape, but we have to keep our distance.”

Jake and Boyle tried to nonchalantly exit the car, they walked and pointed to the local stores, the suspect looked back at them and then started to run. “Shit, Charles, let’s go! Freeze, police!”

The suspect took off even faster and turned a corner past a bodega, Jake had his gun drawn and as he passed the bodega the door opened and knocked Jake back, as Jake stumbled back a step he saw the suspect running a good fifty feet away, but before Jake could recover, the suspect reached his arm behind him and shot blindly. Jake felt a sharp pain and then the world began to spin, and he collapsed and darkness.


	30. chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy arrives at the hospital

Amy – January 20th, 2016

Even in a police car with sirens blaring it took Rosa and Amy nearly fifty minutes to get to the hospital where they had flown Jake. The car ride was silent, Amy couldn’t talk, or she would cry and she suspected that Rosa might be feeling the same. As they finally reached the hospital, Rosa let Amy get out while she parked, Amy ran over to the information desk, “My husband, Jake Peralta was flown in, he was shot in the chest.” As Amy said these words, her tears finally flowed.

The woman at the desk stood up and handed Amy the Kleenex, “Mrs. Peralta, he is still in surgery, but a nurse from that wing is coming to bring you up and inform you of his condition.”

Amy tried to take a deep breath, but it didn’t work, she closed her eyes and stood up as straight as she could, as she did she could mostly control the tears. Rosa came in and stood silently next to Amy as the nurse came to bring them to operating area.

The nurse was a short Asian man named Jim, “Mrs. Peralta, your husband’s lung was punctured and collapsed, he is in surgery now so the surgeons can repair his lung puncture, it was quite large. A large puncture requires surgery, as the lung tissue cannot close immediately and repair itself. The surgeons will repair the injury by going through tubes placed down the throat into the bronchial airways.”

Amy stopped, she looked to Rosa and started to cry again, “Jim, will he be okay?”

Jim placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, “yes, he should be fine, there will a long recuperation time, but he should be fine. We will know more after the surgeons finish.” Jim walked Amy to the waiting room, Rosa sat next to her and put her head between her knees, Amy tried to force herself to be strong, but she couldn’t stop thinking about their child, this little blob, the fact that Jake might not be there to drive it crazy, to make it laugh, it was too much.

Jim came and sat next to Amy to comfort her, Amy was appreciative, Rosa was battling her fear in her own way, but talking was helpful. “Your husband is a policeman?”

Amy nodded, “yes, we are both detectives, in Brooklyn.”

“Wow, married detectives, and you work together?”

Amy had to laugh, “yes, it’s how we met, and fell…fell in love.”

“How long have you been married?”

Amy couldn’t help but frown, “one month, tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, not a great way to start off, but he will make it, these surgeons are the best in the entire state. Do you have any kids?”

Amy knew Jim was just trying to have a nice conversation and help her, but this question destroyed her, the tears came welling back as she fought to speak through the tears, “no, but I’m fourteen weeks pregnant.”

Jim closed his eyes as if he understood the pain she must have been suffering. “Mrs. Peralta, I’m sorry I’m not better at this, but be assured, the doctors are doing all they can for him. He must be a very brave man.”

Amy nodded as she cried, “the bravest. He went undercover with the Ianucci crime family and was responsible for the arrest of thirteen men high up in the mob.”

“Wow. That’s…I’m sorry, I’m needed back at the nurse’s station, they need me, I should be back soon with news or one of the surgeons will come out. If you need anything, please let me know.”

“Thanks, Jim, it was helpful.”

As Jim left, Rosa sat up and pulled Amy to her side and left her arm around her as she cried, Rosa had managed to only have a few tears slowly falling now. They sat like this for another half an hour when a doctor came out, “Mrs. Peralta?”

Amy weakly raised her hand, “I..That’s me.”

The doctor walked over and shook her hand, “I’m Dr. Morton, I operated on you husband. He had a large puncture which caused the lung to collapse, we were able to repair the lung, your husband will be here for three to four days, he has a tube in his lung right now as his chest expands, but he is doing fine, the surgery went well. Your husband, while suffering a punctured lung was fortunate that it didn’t hit his heart or other internal organs, I know it’s hard to feel fortunate right now, but he will heal up and be one hundred percent in eight to ten weeks, but he will be able to be at home and do light activities as he heals.”

Amy stood up and hugged him, “thank you.”

“Mrs. Peralta, he will be fine, I need to go back and speak with the nurses and doctors, your husband is in post-op right now and you will be able to see him a little while.”


	31. chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy sees Jake after the incident.

Jake and Amy – January 20th, 2016

Amy was taken to Jake’s room, who was brought in just after she was allowed in, he was hooked up to so many tubes and machines, she ached to see it. He had bandages over his ribs and abdomen where they had made the incision to place the tube to help his chest expand. Amy had seen Jake hurt before, his leg, his ribs, his shoulder, his knee; she had seen him depressed, she had seen him drunk, but this was different, he looked so small, so weak so vulnerable.

Amy felt spent, she felt as if every tear she could cry were gone, she was exhausted, but she needed her strength and she wasn’t sure where it was going to come from. She had only smoked once since she was pregnant, two weeks before she found out, but right now she craved one, just feel anything else besides anguish and worry. The doctors wouldn’t allow any other visitors until Jake was awake and examined again, Amy looked at her phone for first time in over an hour, she had received over fifty texts from friends and family, she still couldn’t bear to read them. She didn’t know what to do, so she stared at Jake, taking in every detail as if she might never see him again.

As Amy stared and studied Jake, he began to stir, ever so slightly, Amy sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, Jake coughed softly, and grabbed his throat where the tubes had been and one incision had been made.

“Jake, babe…” Amy couldn’t force any other words out as she finally saw him awake and knew he was at least moving.

Jake looked at her and very weakly smiled, he coughed a little more, and closed his eyes for a few seconds and winced as he felt the pain in his throat first and then several other parts. As he turned his head to look at Amy again, he reached his hand out and Amy moved toward him so her face was now grasped by his only hand not connected to tubes or wires. Amy’s tears gently fell on his hand as he slightly shook his head no, she assumed as a sign for her not to cry.

Jake lowered his arm and hand, Amy took his hand in hers and then kissed him. “Hey there.” She forced a smile, she tried to be strong for him, but she felt like she was losing. “I love you.” As she held his hand he closed his eyes and seemed to sleep for a little while. Amy could not let go of his hand, she held on to it and closed her eyes, not from fatigue, but for strength. 

“Ames,” coughed Jake as he coughed a few more times, “hey. I got shot right, I think I..re..” he coughed again, “remember that.”

Amy nodded, “yes, you were chasing a suspect, a murderer, and I guess you got bumped by the door of the bodega and the suspect turned and shot you.”

Jake tried to nod, “I think I remember. What about Charles?”

Amy shook her head, “I don’t know, I stopped caring about everything else and could only think about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Babe,” Amy cried as she reached to touch his face, “you don’t have to be sorry, you were shot.”

“I’m a fucking moron, I have a wife, I have a kid, why am I chasing a murderer!” Jake was getting upset, at himself, at nearly dying, at dying after just getting married.

“Babe, calm down, it’s okay. You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.”

“Ames, I’m not mad at you.” Jake coughed several times and then smiled as best he could, “just a lot to lose, y’know?”

Amy kissed him as she cried again, Jake lifted his arm, it hurt, but it felt good to put his arm around her, to feel alive despite the beeps, the tubes, the wires, the strange looking machines, the many plugs, and the pain in his chest, feeling her skin against his made him feel strong somehow. Amy rested her head next to his as he closed his eyes contentedly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets visitors

Jake and Amy – January 21st, 2016

Amy refused to leave Jake’s side after all he had been through, Jake convinced the nurses to scoot him over on his bed, so she could carefully lay by him. Neither one slept well, but they felt safe knowing the other was with them, feeling the other’s breath on them. The doctors decided to limit all other visitors until the next day.

The morning started with Captain Holt, Charles, Rosa, and Terry coming by to visit. Charles stayed back, Rosa just nodded at him and Terry couldn’t help but get tears in eyes. Jake sort of understood but he just wanted to feel normal and that wasn’t helping. 

“Detective Peralta, we are glad to see they were able to repair the damage to your lungs. We look forward to your return, when the doctors give you clearance, of course.”

Jake grinned, at least Holt was himself, “of course, captain. Unlike me in the past, right now going back sounds terrible, but I have a gunshot wound and all. Charles, what the fuck man, you haven’t tried to hug me and get yelled at by the nurses or anything.”

Charles just waved pathetically, “Hey, Jake, I’m so so so sorry. I should have been quicker.”

Jake shook his head as vigorously as was possible in his condition, “Charles, fuck that man, we both got out and did our jobs, you were calling it in, we did nothing wrong, he was a psychotic murderer on the run. I should have stayed clear of that door, seriously man, no blame, fucked up situation, end of story.”

Holt nodded and turned to Boyle, “Despite Peralta’s use of vulgarities, he is correct, you both proceeded as necessary and by the book, it was an unfortunate situation.”

Everyone else chimed in and tried to make Charles feel better, but he remained quiet, barely making eye contact, Jake actually understood, he would probably feel the same if their roles had been reversed.

Terry finally stopped being super emotional, enough to talk, “Jake, how do you feel, for a gunshot victim and all?”

Jake grinned, “well, Terry, for a normal person, I feel like shit, for a gunshot victim with a collapsed lung, not bad I guess. When I came to for the first time, I hurt, my throat is still sore from tubes and cuts and stuff, but they keep my IV filled with painkillers and what not, so not too bad. I’d probably be a lot bitchier if Amy wasn’t here.”

Amy smiled at him from her chair next to his bed and squeezed his hand. “He’s doing better, he will have to take at least two months off, which I will also take off.”

Jake turned to her, “Ames, you don’t have to do that. I’ll get used to things.”

Amy looked at him, “we’ll talk, I’m going to be Jake stubborn about this.”

Jake nodded, “I gotta say, I’m not to sad to miss for a while, this is fucking with my brain, I did everything like I should, he made us, he ran, door hits me, I get shot. I’m going to be a dad, I have a wife, a year ago I would have been trying to sneak out of bed to get this guy, now, I’m just glad to be alive.”

“They call that common sense and maturity detective, it might feel strange, but you should get used to it.” 

“Thanks, captain, it is new, I don’t know if I like it, but we’ll see.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s mom and dad visit

Amy and Jake – January 21st, 2016

After the visit from the squad, Jake slept a lot, he tried to fight it, but the doctors reminded him that his body had been through a lot. Amy was sitting next to him reading when Jake’s mom and dad entered the room.

“Jake! Look at you, poor baby!” His mom dropped her bag and ran to him, startling him and choking his sore neck a bit.

“Mom,” Jake gasped, “air, I still need air. Don’t freak moms, yer lil fellas okay.”

“Jake, I know you’re a cop, but still, I’m sorry, I’ll behave. Hello, Amy.”

“Hi, Karen, hi, Roger.”

Roger waved, “hey.”

“Dad.” Jake acknowledged, Amy was relieved that was all he said.

“Amy, how are you and the baby?”

“I think we are both good, I’m freaked out and I wonder if the baby feels it, but we’re good, honestly.”

“This whole thing is freaky, Amy. Jakey, any chance of being a detective who only sits behind a computer?”

Jake shook his head, “we have Hitchcock and Scully for that, it actually wouldn’t be bad, but I’ll figure things out, right now, not looking forward to going back, but I was just shot.”

Karen smiled, “well, at least you’re growing up a little. Your friend Terry called me several times when your leg and ribs were broken, you kept running away and trying to work.”

“I didn’t know about that one, Karen, otherwise I would have stopped it, and we weren’t even dating yet, let alone all this other stuff.” Amy smiled as she turned to Jake.

“By other stuff, you mean hitched and knocked up?” Jake grinned at first until he saw Amy’s face upon hear the knocked up line. “Too far?”

Amy simply nodded. “You see, he still has some growing up to do.”

“How have your police friends reacted to baby news?” Karen looked at both them smiling.

Amy and Jake looked at each other, “We haven’t told them yet, we told our captain and Rosa guessed it because she saw us looking for baby stuff, but no one else knows.” Jake was relieved Amy said it, he didn’t want to say the wrong thing again.

“Well, you two,” Karen said as he kissed Jake’s forehead, “you should. It will only get more awkward.”

Jake’s mom and dad stayed another twenty minutes, his dad barely speaking, after they left, Jake was relieved they were gone. “Man, that Roger, what a charmer, eh?”

Amy frowned as she looked at him, “Babe, at least he came with her, and to see you, that’s progress, right?”

“I guess, but still, I don’t trust that guy, and I’ve known him my entire life.”

“Fine, let’s find a movie or something to watch.”

“Do you think we should just get it over and let people know, you know, that you’re preggers.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “not like that no, but yeah, we should. Your mom’s right, it will only get more awkward.”

“Holt said they were coming by this evening again if possible, we are stuck in fucking Manhattan after all, but if they come, we should tell them.”

Amy sighed, deeply, “okay, it will be weird, but okay.”

Jake tried to sit up a little, Amy pushed him down gently and instead used the remote to have the head of the bed raise, “Ames, are you still worried that they’ll think that is the only reason I married you?”

“Jake, it will be awkward, I know you love me, but I got pregnant, we got married, those are the facts.”

Jake was silent for a few second, “well here are facts, we love each other, we are married, we are, well you are having a baby, so fuck everyone else. Amen.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake tell the squad

Amy and Jake – January 22nd, 2016

Amy was grateful that Jake didn’t have any visitors the night before, he was still very tired and slept a lot. A nurse brought Amy a cot to sleep on, it wasn’t great, but she slept better than the night before. Jake was woken up early, so Amy was as well, when the doctor came in to check his progress. Jake was taken away briefly for a CT scan, it hurt to get up and down to move from the gurney to the scanner, but he was soon back in his hospital room. The doctor returned not long after.

“Jake, your lung is improving, the tube in your chest is doing its job, but needs more time, I think two more nights here, and then we can remove the tube, which will be easily done. You will have a painkiller before hand and should not feel much. After that, you can go home, they will explain more later, but it is important to know, recuperation for a collapsed lung requires a mix of rest and activity, it is vital that you not overdo things, but getting some activity, walking or whatever is also important to help the healing and recovery.”

After the doctor left, Amy was allowed to go to the nurse’s locker room to shower, she bought sweats at a nearby store while Jake slept and Rosa was bringing her some clothes from home. Amy came back feeling better, but still exhausted, Jake felt guilt every time he looked at her, he hated that his job and activities caused her pain, he didn’t know how it affected the baby, but that didn’t make him feel any better.

“Ames, are you really not going back to work until I do? Don’t you think it’s a bit on the overkillzilla side?”

“No, but I’m not sure. I have a lot of personal and vacation days available, the fact that we are married. and you had this happen allows me some time off as well. I may change my mind later, especially if you’re driving me crazy at home.” She gave Jake and small smile and squeezed his hand.

“I get it, I can be a lot to handle, my mom says I’m acquired taste.”

“She said that to me on Thanksgiving when you were about to meet my parents.”

“Told ya, I am, but I’m trying. I don’t think I was truly selfish before, I looked out for my team, it took learning, but I had your backs, I improved. Growing up, I just had to look out for me really, I loved my mom, but when it’s just two of you and one is flighty weirdo and the other is a sullen teen who hates the world, life is tricky. I barely had what you would call long term relationships, so this is new, but as they say in Italy, I’ma tryiiin.”

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly, “you’re doing fine, this is new for both of us. I never lived with a boyfriend before either, and then there was you, then a baby and now we’re married, it’s a lot.”

“Not too much I hope?” Jake stared for her reaction, he worried about her, that she felt he was with her only for the baby, but also that she felt obligated to him.

“No, this, the shooting, that could be too much, but that’s not our fault, I mean we’re cops, but that guy had a lucky shot.”

“Lucky?”

“For him, bad luck for you.”

A nurse came in, “Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, there are visitors to see you, shall I let them in?”

Amy looked at Jake to see if he was ready for that, Jake sighed and nodded, Amy turned the nurse, “Yes, that’s fine, thank you.”

Rosa came in first, followed by Holt, Terry, Gina, Hitchcock (who was eating a pretzel with nacho cheese that was all over his shirt now), Scully (who didn’t have a pretzel, but had nacho cheese all over his mouth), and Charles, still looking forlorn. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on, Amy we night need disinfectant after Scully and Hitchcock leave, Charles, quit pouting and come talk to your best friend.”

Charles walked up to Jake’s bed, “Jake, I still feel so bad.”

Jake groaned, “Uggh, Charles, you’re fine, it happened, buddy, cheer up. Plus, I may have something to cheer you up more, though I may regret it.” Jake looked at Amy who nervously smiled and nodded. Jake lifted his finger and signaled, one, two, three.

On the count of three Amy yelled, louder than she intended, “I’m pregnant, Jake and I are having a baby!”

Other than Holt and Rosa, who already knew, the others looked flabbergasted. Charles took a second to process it, then he jumped and yelled, “YES! Finally, tell me everything! What position was the baby conceived with, where were you?”

“Boyle!” Holt shouted at him, much to the relief of Jake and Amy. “Do not be vulgar and ludicrous. You may ask them when she is due, but no one should ever be asked the nonsense you were asking.”

Charles turned red, “sorry, sir, I just go so excited.”

Gina made her way to Amy, “so Ames, you finally had sex, and this happened?”

“Gina! What the hell, you’ve always been sort of a bitch to her, but her husband is hurt, she tells you she’s pregnant and you go after her? You and I have been friends, fer evs, but that’s straight up bullshit.”

Everyone stared at Jake, Amy almost felt bad for Gina, except for the fact that it was Gina who tried to make her life hell. “Jake,” Amy said lovingly, “it’s okay.”

Hitchcock snapped his fingers, “so that’s why Amy married you instead of me, she got pregnant.”

Jake jumped a little rattling the machines he was hooked up to, “Hitchcock, she would rather die a thousand terrible deaths than hook up with you and if anyone thinks this is the only reason I married her, then get the fuck out now, I love Amy, this sped things up, but you know how long I’ve liked her and even loved her.”

Holt put up a hand, “people, we are here to make Jake and Amy feel better and visit them and instead you have insulted them and been vile and vulgar, I am not happy with how we present ourselves in public.”

“Terry agrees sir, Boyle, pull yourself together, you asked me those same questions and I had to go to therapy, Hitchcock, nobody knows how you even got a woman in the first place, Gina, I told you to be on your best behavior, no more flexing for you, and Jake and Amy, never let people get in your head. You two are in love, that’s all that matters, you wanted a family unit for your baby, that’s great. The rest of you, chill!”

Amy stood up and hugged Terry, Jake leaned back and felt relaxed, it was good to get it out there. Rosa hit Hitchcock, Gina, and Charles on the arm as she walked up to Jake and Amy, you guys will be dope parents and listen to these losers about love, I dig it. It’s cool.”

Jake nodded happily, “Thanks, Rosa, it is cool.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy shopping for Jake

Amy – January 22nd, 2016

The department store was annoying, too many people, prices were expensive, but Amy needed to get some things for Jake, he was starting to go stir crazy. She bought some movies and cheap DVD player for Jake, she wanted to get him some comfortable clothes that were easy to put on and take off, but she was having a hard time concentrating, she was still worried. She didn’t dare tell Jake how anxious she felt about both their jobs after his shooting, and that her fears for him were the real reason she wasn’t sleeping well, Jake had enough on his plate with dealing with his current state.

She was looking at track suits for Jake when her phone buzzed, of course it was Jake. “Jake, I’ve only been gone twenty minutes, I’ll be back soon.”

“The cruise!”

Amy was confused, “what about the cruise?”

“Amy, it was today, we missed our flights, we missed our cruise! I’m so sorry.”

Amy smiled and sighed, “Jake, I canceled our flights, and there’s nothing we can do about the cruise, yes it sucks to miss a free cruise, but I don’t think you would have a great time.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Ames. First our honeymoon was a no go, now this is a bust, I’m not starting this marriage off very well.”

Amy felt a sudden wave of anger, “Jacob Peralta, listen to me, none of that was your fault, you have been amazing, honestly, apart from you nearly dying, this has been a great month. You are fine, we are great, we can’t help it if the universe hates us, or you mostly.” She felt bad for joking, but they needed a little levity.

“Yeah, I guess, it still blows. Are you going to get orange soda?”

“Jake, you can’t have that.” Amy could hear Jake groan, “I bought a DVD player and some movies, and before you ask, yes, I bought Die Hard, I can’t believe they had the first three, but they did.”

“Noice.”

“Now that’s my babe, it’s good to hear goofy you. I’ll be back as soon as I can, I love you.”

“Love you too, thanks.”

“Thanks for what, Jake?”

“For being patient, kind, all that crap that I’ve never had before, see you soon.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home

Amy and Jake – January 24th, 2016

“Ames, when is this guy going to get here? They gave me my pill, I’m getting super highs yo, now where’s the doc to saw my jock?”

Amy put her hand to her head and massaged her forehead, “Jake, I know you’re on pain pills, but please, you’re loud and pretty crude right now. The doctor will be in soon, we will have to stay here a while afterward and then Terry will take us home in a police van, he won’t be here for a while, so relax.”

“Can we at least watch Die Hard again?”

Amy shook her head, “Jake, babe, I love you, so much, but I’ve watched that move six times in the past few days, please choose something else.”

Jake stuck out his tongue, “Fine, mean Amy.”

“Mean Amy needs to sit down, and I wish mean Amy could have a smoke and a drink, because she could really use it.” Amy sat and hoped everything would go smoothly, she knew Jake wasn’t to blame for all of his behavior, he was on a pain killer and some muscle relaxants, but it was a lot to take.”

An hour later, the doctors were leaving after removing Jake’s tube in his lungs and stitched up his small incision. Jake was pretty out of it, but still conscious, as the nurses began to give Amy the papers with all of the instructions for Jake’s care over the next two months. Amy had already called Holt and told him she thought she would need the time off, he was of course supportive and told her he would make sure she was paid and that it wouldn’t affect her plans for promotions and advancements. Amy now had a stack of papers and a bag of medications and ointments, not to mention a headache as she began to feel overwhelmed.

Terry arrived at noon, they had been ready to leave for a little while, but traffic had been awful, Terry picked up a still quite high Jake and placed him in the van so he could lay down on the ride home. Terry could see how tired and worried Amy was.

“Santiago, sorry, Amy, your new last name will be hard to adjust to, you need to rest, I know you’ve been at the hospital, but now, you need rest. Both of you. Anyone who can help out?” Terry started the van and pulled out into the Manhattan traffic.

“I know, I’m exhausted, but I’ve been worried about him, and to tell the truth, worried about our jobs.”

“Amy, why? You still have your jobs, you’re great detectives, just injured and pregnant.”

Amy shook her head and smiled, “not having our jobs, but doing our jobs, without fear, without injury.”

Terry nodded, “Terry understands, he’s gone through the same thing, it does get better, but it never goes away, it’s different for everyone. You think Jake will be nervous, that’s not normal for him.”

“I definitely think so, less for the injury than for the fear of harming his family, and I feel the same, but I know how to set aside fear and push through, Jake’s never had to do that, he was always too fearless for things he should have been more scared of.”

“Yeah, I know, but give it time. Captain told me you are both taking two months, and then you will out for maternity leave, time helps, time helps.”

After an hour and a half in the hellish New York traffic, Terry got them to their brownstone bottom apartment house, he carried Jake in, Jake barely woke up kissed Terry when he set him down on the bed. Amy thanked Terry as he left and then walked into their bedroom and laid next to her injured sleeping husband. She wondered if they could make it two months without driving each other crazy, nothing bad or against them, but they wouldn’t have a lot of buffers between them.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s first day at home

Amy and Jake – January 25th, 2016

“Jake! Where are you?” Amy was coming home from buying groceries and Jake was nowhere in sight, he was supposed to be in the recliner, when he started coughing a lot their first after home from the hospital, Amy read that he should not lay flat and a recliner worked best. Amy would carefully lay next him during the day, but at night she slept on the couch next to him, he would wake up yelling and confused, wanted to know where she was.

“Taking a piss, Ames, taking a piss and trying to do it without it hurting, those damn chest and lung muscles are attached to everything. Ow!!” Amy then heard a bang and thud.

“Jake, what happened?” Amy set a bag down and ran to the bathroom.

“I fell, I tried pick pull up my shorts and it didn’t work. My ass slammed on the toilet and then all of me on the floor. Is this what death feels like?”

“Jake, c’mon, take my hand and get up, let’s get you to the chair.” Amy pulled him up as best she could, she had been feeling a little weak and tired today, but she didn’t want to let Jake know. “Did you wash your hands?” They were almost out the bathroom door, Jake grinned at her.

“No mother, I did not, sorry, I’ll wash them, which means you should too.”

“Jake, if you call me mother one more time even when you’re healed we will never have sex, promise.”

“Copy that, too far, very sorry.”

Amy helped Jake to his chair and frowned as he turned on the tv and put on Die Hard, again, Jake turned to see her reaction. “Ames, what do you want to watch?”

“Really? We’ve lived together for two months and that’s the first time you’ve asked that.”

Jake lowered his head, “I’m sorry, that’s pretty shitty, I’ll do better.”

Amy smiled, “it’s okay, but it’s nice to be asked. We have Monty Python and the Holy Grail, gratuitous violence, inappropriate humor, it’s all the stuff you like.”

“Okay, geeking it up, I’m down with that, my friend Micky and I watched that all the time in high school.”

Jake winced as he took a breath, “Babe, I’m getting you a pain pill, no arguments. I know you don’t like to be sleepy or out of it, but you were shot, they operated, there was a tube in you, pain pills are okay.”

“Aight, this movie will be fucking hilarious on pain pills.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s anger

Amy and Jake – February 2nd, 2016

Jake was still in pain, his chest hurt, it still hurt to breathe, it wasn’t supposed to according to doctor, but it did. He had pain killers, but he hated to take them, plus his mom had gotten in his head and sent him several articles about pain killer addictions among law enforcement officers that freaked him out. Amy was begging him to take them occasionally as the pain could make him angry and short with her.

Amy had been doing her best to deal with Jake, she felt bad that she thought of it in terms of dealing with him, but he had been so tough to deal with the past few days. Amy had been patient with him thus far, but her back had begun to hurt her which she attributed to sleeping on the couch to be by Jake as he slept in the recliner, and of course the growing baby inside her with its accompanying bump that was also growing. 

Amy wanted to make Jake happy today, it was his birthday, and while she knew he was in pain and depressed because he was pretty much trapped inside, she wanted him to be happy and enjoy the day, not to mention that him being happy would be much easier on her.

At ten in the morning, Jake was still sleeping in the recliner, which he was tired of doing night after night. Amy gently rubbed his shoulder, “Babe, it’s time to wake up, you need to take your pills, you haven’t been very good at remembering to take them.”

Jake grumbled and shifted slightly, Amy sighed, she was tired as well, and in pain, “Babe, please get up, it’s important to take your medicine, c’mon.” Amy pulled the blanket off of him.

“Amy, what the fuck. I’ll take them when I’m ready.”

Amy started to cry, she couldn’t control it, between Jake’s mood and her pain, the tears flowed all too freely. “Fine, Jake, I have errands to run, happy birthday.”

“Oh yeah, Jake sat up slightly, happy birthday to me, stuck inside, still in pain, happy birthday, worst birthday ever.”

“I’m sorry.” Amy sat on the couch and cried harder.

Normally, this would have upset Jake and made him realize what an ass he was being, but now, with his anger and pain, he just resented it. “Amy, I’m angry because I’m in pain, just deal with it.”

Amy slowly stood up, “You know what, Jake, I have been dealing with it, and I haven’t felt good either. I’m going out, and I don’t know when I’ll be back, I have done everything I can to try and help you, everything, and I’m sorry your worst birthday is because you have a wife now and a child on the way.”

Amy left in tears, Jake wanted to follow her, but his anger was so raw right now, he took threw the remote against the wall. “Fine! See ya!”

Angry Jake started to fade after Jake got up and ate something and took his pills, he realized how angry he had been and how much he had fought eating and medications and that this was probably not helping his anger. His pain pill was working and he realized what he had said to his pregnant wife who was busting her ass to care for him.

Jake called her phone, no answer. He left a message. Thirty minutes later he repeated this, and thirty minutes later, and then fifteen minutes later. Jake sat down and shook his head at his own stupidity, Amy was the only person who was around and taking care of him and he treated her like complete shit. He then started to send out texts every few minutes to her, apologizing, asking her to come back, telling her all he needed for his birthday was for her to be there. He began to feel panicked when five o clock rolled around and he hadn’t heard anything.

Jake got up from the recliner and got dressed, it hurt a little, but he managed, he had to wear loose clothing to not aggravate his wound and lungs. He put on his shoes, which really hurt to bend and searched for a little while before finding his car keys. He wasn’t supposed to drive, or even sit normal in the passenger seat, but he had go search for her, he just had no idea where to even begin.

Jake called Charles, maybe he would know something or be able to help him search.

“Hey, Jake.” Charles voice had that tone he used when he felt bad for Jake.

“Charles, do you know where Amy is?”

“I do, but I’m not allowed to say, she’s pretty mad, they told me if I called you that they would let Hitchcock sit in my chair whenever I wasn’t around.”

“Charles, I fucked up, huge, but I need to talk to her and see her, I have to apologize.”

“Jake, she said she needed time to think about things, she was really hurt, I’ve never seen her like this. Terry and Rosa were going to come and not do nice things to you, but she wouldn’t let them.”

“Fuck, I deserve it, I was an ass. Alright, I’m going to drive around and search for her. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Jake! You can’t do that, I’ll come over. Seriously, stay there, I’m driving right now, I’m not far away.”

Jake didn’t fight, he was tired, he wouldn’t know where to start looking, and if she was the house of one of the nine-nine, they would probably hurt him before he could get through the door to apologize.

“Great job, Jake, way to drive away the person who takes care of despite being pregnant and putting you above her career. Nicely done, dumbass.”

Five minutes later Charles was there, it was eight now, and Jake looked exhausted. Charles draped a clean sheet over Jake’s recliner, “Jake, lay down, rest, you look awful.”

“I feel like shit, but most of it’s because of how I treated her Charles, I don’t even know where that shit came from.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy’s reaction to Jake’s tantrum

Amy – February 2nd, 2016

Amy was reeling, she was in pain, Jake hadn’t disagreed with her when she stated that it was worst birthday because of her and the baby, she needed to talk to someone. She drove around for over an hour before finding herself outside the nine-nine. She had stopped crying as she entered and took the elevator up, as she exited, Rosa was the first to see her.

“What did that dumb ass say?” Rosa looked angrier, than normal.

“How did you know?”

“Amy, you should see you, only someone you love can make you look like that and the fact that he’s not here.”

Amy nodded, “I just need time. I’m going to his mom’s, if an emergency happens, that’s where I’ll be.” As she said this, she heard a whimper. She and Rosa turned to see Charles. “Charles, if you say anything to Jake or call him, I’ll make sure Hitchcock uses your chair every time you are not here.”

Rosa glared him down and Terry walked over and was only told a little, but he and Rosa wanted to go and teach Jake a lesson in manners, but Amy wouldn’t let them.

Amy drove to Jake’s mom’s house, she didn’t know why she was there, it just seemed like the safest place, she had only been there once to get some things for Jake a few days ago. She knocked gently and a few seconds later Karen opened up, “Amy, what’s wrong? What did that son of mine do? Come in.”

Amy walked in and started to cry, Karen just hugged her and allowed her to cry without asking questions. Eventually they sat down on the couch and Amy drank tea that Karen made her and they watched a movie. She had left her phone in the car, but she didn’t care, this was nice.

After their movie ended, Karen finally spoke about the issue, “Amy, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s wrong?”

Amy smiled sadly, “Karen, of course I don’t mind, you’ve been great and just let me be and relax. Jake has been so angry and mean, it’s his birthday, I was going to do something special, but he wouldn’t get up and he was mad and just mean, I mean I’ve never seen him like that.”

“I’ve always thought that boy was somewhat hypoglycemic, if he doesn’t eat, he is mean, it normally isn’t an issue, he loves to eat, crap, but he loves to eat. I’m sorry he was awful, has he tried to call?”

“My phone is in the car.”

“Well just as well, let him stew a little.” Amy nodded and then winced as her back hurt her.

“Amy, are you okay? You look like you hurt.”

“My back hurts, a lot, I don’t know, it’s probably normal.”

Karen looked at the clock, it was after eight now, “I don’t think it is, Amy, I’ll be right back, you rest, Jake needs to here from his mother, and don’t argue, I’ll say what you’re too polite to.”

Amy was going to argue, but she hurt and was just too tired.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen deals with Jake

Jake – February 2nd, 2016 8:30 pm

Jake was talking to Charles, he still didn’t feel any better when the doorbell rang. Jake braced himself, thinking it would be Terry or Rosa, so he was surprised to see his mom.

“Jacob Peralta you are a horse’s ass! Treating your beautiful and pregnant and not feeling well at all wife like that! I raised you better than that!”

“I guess it was dad’s influence.”

“Jake! You have never been anything like your father, so don’t try to play that card. You are in pain but get over it and take your pills like a normal person and stop making your wife cry!”

Jake took a deep breath, he was on the verge of crying, he already felt terrible, but now his mom, the only other woman who was always there for him was also now affected by his stupidity. “Mom, I’ve been trying to call and text, I feel awful. I was wrong, I have no real excuse. I love her and what I did was awful. I’m sorry.” Jake sat down and started to cry, it was too much right now, he was behaving like his father and it killed him.

Karen walked over to him and place a caring hand on his shoulder, “Jake, get in the backseat of my car, you are coming to apologize and to help her. I think something is wrong and she should go see her doctor tomorrow, get up, get your butt in my car, and let’s go.”

Jake nodded and thanked Charles for coming over, he walked to the car, the pain pill was working, and he didn’t feel it near as much now.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s apology

Amy and Jake – February 2nd, 2016

Amy was eating one of Karen’s homemade cookies and watching one of the many Dianne Keaton movies in the house when she heard the door open, Karen came in and smiled at her, and then she saw Jake, he looked more miserable than she had ever seen him, and that included after being shot. His eyes were red, he slumped his head and was sniffing to gain control.

Jake slowly made his way over, Amy braced herself, she still hurt from both the back pain and Jake’s cruelty, she wasn’t sure she was ready for him.

“Ames,” Jake sat as he started, Amy scooted over a little further away unsure she wanted to be touched by him yet, “I fucked up, plain and simple. I was an ass for not taking my pills and then because of that I unleashed shit that you don’t deserve. Listen, if you need space, I get it, I remember when my dad would treat my mom like this, she needed space too, I’m sorry. I tried to run from my dad my whole life and here I am.” Jake had a few tears falling from his cheeks to his arms.

“Jake, I’m mad, it hurt, a lot, but you are not your dad. You need to let others help, you struggle with that, you need to listen to the doctors, you suck at that, but you are not your dad.”

Jake shook his head slowly, “I don’t know, hurting the people who love you as they just try to care for you, that’s classic Roger. I don’t even know where that shit came from, I’m sorry, I can’t even promise I’ll never be like that again, I’ll try, but that’s not good enough.”

Amy reached over and put her hand on his knee, “Babe, you are normally great, this was one time, it was big, I needed space, it hurt because I was trying to help you so the words hurt even more, and when you didn’t disagree that it was your worst birthday because of the baby and me…” She started to cry now as the feelings of doubt and anguish returned.

Jake moved to be next to her and put his arms around her, “Ames, Ames, I didn’t even really focus on that, I was too busy being a dick. I’m sorry you ever thought that. I shouldn’t have been such a fucking drama queen and said worst birthday, it is now, but it’s all on me. I love you, you are the best thing in my life, bar none, and without you, right now I don’t know what I’d do, I’d be here with my mom or worse, with Charles. You and the baby are not any of my problems, being a dick who feels sorry for himself, that’s my problem.”

Amy sniffed, “this isn’t easy, I didn’t want to add on to your problems, but I’m in pain, and I don’t think it’s normal. It’s gotten worse, and I’ve started to bleed a little, down there.”

Jake’s eyes got big and he frowned, “fuck, I’m such a dick. Ames, let’s go, you wouldn’t let me not go to the ER for something like that, let’s go, I’m sorry I was so fucking mean that you couldn’t even talk about your own pain.”

“Jake, it can wait.”

Karen came back in the room, “Amy, I don’t think it can, I was reading on the web, I don’t think those are good signs.”

Jake groaned, “I hate to agree with anything my mom says she found on the web, but let’s go, I hope you’re okay, if anything is wrong I’ll never forgive my stupid ass, please know, I will take my goddamn pills and stop being a little bitch about my recovery.”

Amy nodded as Jake and Karen helped her up and out to the car.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy at the ER

Amy and Jake - February 3rd, 12:00 am

Amy and Jake were in a private room waiting for the results of all the tests they had done. Three different doctors had come and talked to her, which didn’t make either them feel any better about what was happening. Jake held her hand and wouldn’t let go, he felt like his heart was breaking, first he hurt her and now she suffering from who knows what in the hospital.

“Babe, breathe, you look nervous, it’s me who’s having problems.”

Jake tried to smile, “Ames, I’m sorry, so fucking sorry.”

Amy let go of his hand and ran her hand through his hair, “Jake, we had a fight, you were an ass, but this has nothing to do with that.”

Jake looked at her with a frown, “I thought you would leave me, I’ve never survived huge fights other than the mattress thing, first time I made it past.”

“Jake, would you leave me for a fight?”

Jake shook his head, “no, my thing is to fuck up and then have to apologize profusely, the leaving is always left to the other party.”

“Jake, babe, chill. Even if it weren’t for us having this baby, I wouldn’t leave you for a fight. We’ll be fine, almost half way through a pregnancy and not quite half way through medical house arrest are a tough combination, it happens, it hurt, a lot, but it happens.” Amy kissed him, and tried to smile, but the sting of his own words still rang in his ears.

One of the doctors, Dr. Foster, a woman who looked like she was in her forties, with short blonde hair and glasses, entered the room with her clipboard to speak to them. “Mrs. Peralta, excuse all the tests, it can be difficult to ascertain the problem causing the issues at times, even with our technology, but our tests and scans show that you have a partial placental abruption. Placental abruptions are where the placenta separates from the walls of the uterus, it can be a serious condition, causing severe bleeding in the mother and causing a late term miscarriage with the child.”

Amy gasped a little as Jake held her hand tightly and wanted to scream. “However,” the doctor continued sensing their panic, “a partial placental abruption can be healed. Yours is not severe, but it will require bed rest, and by that I mean you get up to go to the bathroom and for your doctor appointments and nothing else for four to six weeks.”

Amy started to cry, “perfect, my husband was shot in the line of duty, we’re both cops, and he’s has to take it easy, now I’m on bedrest, perfect.”

Jake put his arm around her, “Ames, we’ll make it work, my moms is retired, Charles would drive us crazy, but he’d help us, your parents would scare anyone, but they’d help.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Peralta, I know this won’t be easy, but it is essential, and I would strongly suggest having some assistance if you both limited. I noticed your padding under your shirt, and knowing it’s a gunshot wound, I’m guessing it was a punctured lung?”

“And collapsed, it was super fun, no wait, is super fun.”

“When did the shooting occur?”

“Two weeks ago, today, actually, it’s been a wild ride.”

“I’m sure, I’m sorry for this, but the good news is that you can avoid the dangers associated with a normal placental abruption with this bedrest. Some bedrest is precautionary, this is not, this is one hundred percent necessary and needed. Your OBGYN will most likely want to see you once a week to make sure everything is improving and healing. With the rest, the bleeding will slow down and then stop. Today, you will probably see an increase in blood, but it will begin to slow. The back pain you experienced does not happen in all cases, leading other patients to experience a full abruption, which as I said causes many issues, many of which are very serious.”

Jake nodded at this, “Okay, I get it, this sucks, but could be way worse, I’ll stop bitching, I promise. I’m thankful she and the baby are good.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home on double bed rest.

Amy and Jake February 3rd, 2016 10 am

Amy was amazed at how fast Jake had arranged things, he called his mom from the hospital and told her the news, being retired, she quickly offered to help out. Jake convinced her to help them at their house, his mom could stay in the guestroom. Charles came over and moved their recliners into their bedroom.

“Charles, move the tv in our room as well.”

“Jake, what is your mom going to do?”

Jake’s mom came in the living room, Amy, I didn’t buy Jake a birthday present yet, so let me buy a tv. Charles, can you handle them while I got get one?”

“Mrs. Peralta, this is what I was born for, to help your son.”

Karen didn’t know how to respond so she just thanked him and left. Amy walked to their bed and Jake followed, settling in his recliner which he was beginning to hate. “So, this will be snug, you, me, and moms. Perfect.”

Amy smiled at him despite his gloominess, “Jake, the last twenty four hours were really rough, but we’ll make it. I was sure I’d be mad at you for a while, but you were sincere, I haven’t had that a lot in relationships, neither one of us was probably truly ready for what we’re doing, but we’re learning together, plus, I have some ideas to help time go by more quickly.”

“Okay, dope.” 

“Charles, can you please close our door, we need sleep, but turn on the tv, put on Die Hard, that will put us both to sleep.”

Charles came in and got Die Hard going and started to shut the door.

“Will you lock it please, Charles, I always sleep better with it closed, Jake can unlock it, he needs to walk often for his lungs.”

After Charles locked the door Jake looked at Amy, “You just lied to Charles, why do you want the door locked? He is a little creepy, well sometimes a lot, but he would never do anything to us.”

Amy laughed, “sit up in your chair.”

Jake pushed in the foot rest and sat upright. Amy stood up a walked over to him and put down a towel, Jake wondered what he spilled, then Amy knelt on the towel and reached to Jake’s loose fitting sweat pants and pulled them and his boxers down.

“Ames, you are supposed to rest, none of this.”

“But we never got to celebrate your birthday, I was going to fuck your eyes crossed. But then, you know…”

Jake groaned, “yes, I acted like a dick and you have this, but Ames, you need to rest. Bedrest, remember?”

“Yes, Jake, I was there, remember? But one of the ways to pass the time is to figure out how to make the best of it, we may not feel great, but sex gives us endorphins, and that will be good for us to cheer us up, so that means we need to figure out how to, forgive me, but get each other off, while following our doctors. I will be in one position, if I hurt or bleed, I won’t do it again, but I’m feeling better.”

“Ames…” Jake could finish he sentence as Amy popped the head of his cock with her mouth, his hardness expanding in her hand. “Oh God, Ames, don’t do this, your health….” Amy did the same action then licked he head repeatedly. Amy released his cock and spit on her hand, this un-Amy like action pushed him to limit as his erection was full on now, Amy smiled as she noticed, she put her moist hand on the base and moved it up and down and then began to bob up and down, Jake had not even thought about his cock other than to pee since the accident, so the current stimulation was received well, but he could also feel himself about to blow, he hissed, “Ames, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Amy swallowed, smiled, and then licked the tip of his cock.

“Wow, Jake, you went quick today. That was too easy, and oh yeah, happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday to meee, fuuuck, Ames, I really do need a nap now.” Amy stood up and kissed him and then laid down on the bed.

“Okay, let’s sleep now, this movie should put us both out quick.”

Jake slept for a little while, only last ten minutes into Die Hard from where he started before falling asleep. There was a knock on the door, “Jake and Amy, I made lunch and Charles hooked up the tv in here. Jakey, unlock the door so I can bring in lunch.”

Jake stood up and winced slightly, Amy turned to look at him, “Jake, are you hurting?”

Jake shook his head, “actually, I’m only sore now, amazing what taking my pills instead of being a dick will do.”


	44. chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy make the best of their double house arrest

Amy and Jake – February 4th, 2016

“Jake, please don’t put that on again, I let you put it on three times yesterday, three!” Amy was on her back with her legs slightly elevated with pillows on the bed, as Jake laid slightly inclined in the recliner next to her, this was only the second day of double house arrest as they called it.

“Sorry, Ames, we can watch something different, plus my moms told me she was going to put sedatives in my meals if I didn’t treat you better.” Jake started sorting through his movies for another choice.

“I could get used to your mom being around, she’s great, Jake. The other night, I knew I could count on her to help me and I knew it was a safe place.”

Jake agreed sadly, slightly nodding his head, “yeah, I’m glad too, sorry I was ginormous knob to you, but glad you felt you could turn to her, although this teaming up thing is not great, yet I know I deserve it. How are you feeling? Has the bloodiness factor changed at all?”

“I’m okay, some blood, but being a woman, you get used to that.”

“Yeah, I would fail, forget that shit. I seriously don’t know how you do it, guys are disgusting douches to women, you have sit to pee, and your bodies try to destroy you once a month. Kudos, ladies, kudos.”

Amy smiled at him, she hadn’t known what to think the day of their fight, yet that night he stepped up and since then he had been his old self again. She had been with guys like Teddy who couldn’t even take in interest in what she did yet alone try to empathize with what she went through, but Jake was different, she attributed a lot of that to his mom, it had been the two of them for a long time, and she loved how Jake still tried to take care of her and make her be careful.

“I’ve got it, Ames,” Jake held up a DVD with a proud look on his face, “the French Connection.”

“Really? Okay, I’ve never seen it.”

“What? It’s kick ass, bad ass old school New York cops. If I hadn’t discovered Die Hard first, this movie would have made me want to be a cop. Gene Hackman is balls to the wall fierce in this.”

Amy grinned again, “is he as badass as he was in Mississippi Burning?”

Jake stroked his chin, “well, he doesn’t grab a guys balls tighter than tight while threatening his life, but yeah, even more so.”

“What about him in Hoosiers?”

“Ames, that’s a basketball movie, yes, he was kind of a badass, for a coach, but no comparison, they aren’t in the same genre.” Jake stood up to put the movie on, “I have my appointment tomorrow, and I’ve been feeling a lot better, I think I might be able to lay on a bed, with some pillows behind me, but on the bed, then I can at least actually be next to you.”

“That would be nice, babe, it’s been weird with you in your recliner like a grandpa.”

“Wrong, you should have said Archie Bunker.”

Amy shook her head, “I never watched that, it was way too old.”

“Amy, I was raised on reruns. Only my nana had cable, so at home it was reruns all summer long for me.”

After their movie had ended, Amy was sleeping, Jake watched her, since his blow up, he didn’t consider it a fight, he had freaked out and she left, not a fight, just him being a dick, he had watched her while she slept and appreciated how perfect she was. This was the woman he had wanted and loved but had to put out of his head and then fight strange odds and obstructions to be with and yet here she was with him.

Jake’s phone buzzed, he stood up as fast as he could and answered it, “Yeah?” Jake whispered as he tried to get out of the bedroom without waking up Amy.

“Jakey, this is Charles.”

“Hey, Charles, what’s up buddy?”

“Why are you whispering?”

Jake made it to the couch and sat down, “Amy’s asleep, and she needs her rest, sorry. What’s up?”

There was a slight pause, “they caught the guy that shot you.”

Jake paused himself now, his mind raced to that day, what he could remember, “that’s good, so he’s alive, that’s too bad, now he can get a lawyer and stretch the trial out.”

“It gets worse…”

“Boyle, what?”

Charles audibly sighed over the phone, “Sophia is defending him.”

“Oh, of course, the worst people have a network, they probably eat lunch with Hitler every Saturday and the Vulture on Sundays. It’s a club, pretty exclusive, you can’t have a soul to belong.”

“I thought I should let you know. She already came in, I mean it happened fast. They caught him last night and this morning she was in. When she saw the entire list of crimes he was being tried for, she laughed when she saw your name, Krum told us, he said she winked at him at said good luck keeping Peralta from handing me the case. I thought you should know now, prepare yourself. Sorry.”

“Shit, that lady. I can’t believe I even liked her a little, of course I was probably numb because she was draining me of my soul.”

“How’s Amy?”

“She’s better, she’s tired, as you know, she’s been through a lot.”

After talking with Boyle, Jake stayed on the couch a while, he thought about what the court case might be like, and then he thought of Amy, as he thought of her, the Sophia thing didn’t bother him as much. He got up and walked to the bedroom, he opened the door softly and Amy tilted her head and opened her eyes, ‘Hey, babe.”

“Hey, sorry I woke you.” Jake entered the room and sat on the bed next to her, he couldn’t wait until he could actually lay down next to her. She was supposed to lay flat and he couldn’t, perfect for making life suck.

“Who was on the phone?”

Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes, “I was trying not to wake you up, but it was Charles. They caught the guy who shot me.”

Amy sat up and hugged him, “That’s good, but I know that makes you think about things, are you okay?”

Jake nodded as he took a deep breath, “yeah, I’m okay, it will get worse, Sophia is defending him and I guess she laughed when she saw my name listed with everything.”

Amy kissed him on the cheek, not the normal peck, but exactly like she did when she was Dora to his Johnny. “Don’t let that bother you, they have footage of him the night he killed those people and juries don’t like people who shoot cops.”

“That’s true.”

Amy looked at him, “Jake, are you okay?”

Jake smiled at her, “Ames, I am, it was weird to hear at first, I’m glad they caught this guy, but the trial will suck, but I have a lot that doesn’t suck in my life.” He hugged her and kissed her, she sighed contentedly.

“Jake, I have weird request.”

“What, strange food cravings? Peanut butter and fish?”

Amy made a face, “gross, no, I know I’m bleeding some still, and normal sex is difficult with your wound, but the bleeding takes oral sex off the table, but would you, uh, would you get me off, on top of my clothes, with your talented hands? I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I hurt some, I’m bored, I have to pee more and I’m…”

“Horny,” Jake blurted grinning.

“Super horny,” Amy frowned, “it’s weird, but it’s soooo true.”

Jake kissed her, deep, probing, passionate, while one hand circled her nipple, slowly and repeatedly. Amy gave a contented sigh several times and Jake knew she was ready as he brought his other arm and hand around, he used the palm of his hand and gently stroked her sex through her yoga pants, Amy’s body shuddered slightly as he could feel her smile through their kiss. While his one hand remained steadily circling her nipple, the other began moving up and down over slowly over her sex, which now felt moist through her yoga pants, and then his hand was gently probing as he found the spot, then applying more pressure with the lower half of his palm as Amy’s breathing became heavier and she became somewhat distracted as they continued to kiss, her tongue often arching to the roof of his mouth as she would move in convulsions of pleasure. Jake continued this for several more minutes as Amy began to groan erotically and lowly, and her hips bucked ever so slightly, until she pulled back from their kissing, “Oh shiiiit, Jaaake, thaaaank you.” She gently bucked her hips a few more times before pushing Jake’s hands back and softly kissing him again, “thanks, babe, mama needed that.”

Jake kissed her again and then laughed, “okay, I called you mommy or mother once and you got mad or grossed out, but you call yourself mama?”

Amy smiled, “woman’s choice, Jake, don’t tell me what to do.”

“Sorry, you’re right. I don’t want to be one of those guys.”


	45. chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's doctor's appointment

Amy and Jake – February 5th, 2016

Amy was laying in bed, still, again, even with Jake there to keep her company, having to lay down so much was boring and annoying. She was all alone because Jake had his doctor’s appointment and Amy wasn’t supposed to get up except to go to the bathroom and her doctor’s appointments. Jake had to lay down in the back of his mom’s car as she took him, he wasn’t supposed to be in the front seat of cars, it was to risky for his healing lung after being shot.

Amy was watching The French Connection again, Jake was right, she had liked it and Gene Hackman while a dick in the movie, was a badass, and the car chase scene was too realistic. Amy’s phone buzzed while she watched, she glanced to see who it was. “Babe, what did the doctor say?”

“Everything is looking good, or at least better and healing as it should. The good news is I can lay down, move more, I just can’t have weight on it, but I did ask about sex, which was akwards because the moms was there.”

“Still here Jakey.” Amy heard Karen in the background.

“Nice move, Jake, but what did he say, since your mom already knows.”

“As long as you don’t lay on top and I’m careful, we are cleared for get off.” There was a moment of silence. “C’mon, Ames, cleared for get off instead of takeoff.”

“Yeah, you just didn’t hear my eyes roll. But I’m glad, hurry home, I’m watching French Connection again.”

“Ha! I told you. Gene Hackman, grade A badass, okay, love you.”

“Love you.”

Amy was almost through with her movie when Jake arrived home, she could hear his mom talking and then Jake burst the door to their bedroom, “Ames, we went and got your favorite street meat, the good one that has never gotten anyone sick.” Jake handed her a massive gyro dripping with sauce.

“Jake, this is better than the sex news, sorry, but I have craved this. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and I will convince myself you were joking about the sex comment, but greasy street food is addictive. You eat, and I’ll help the moms for a minute and then be back, and I can lay down on the bed. Take that stupid recliner.”

Amy laughed at her husband, it still felt weird to think of him like that, and his constant humor, which Jake’s mom said he really started after his dad left as a way to cope with the loss and to cheer up her. Amy could hear Jake arguing with his mom about eating vegetables, she rolled her eyes, she wasn’t fighting that battle right now, after the baby was born, that would be different.

Amy’s phone buzzed, she glanced at the screen and answered it, “Detective Amy San-Peralta, sorry, just got married a bit ago…yes…okay…really...no, that’s okay…that’s fine…yes of course…thank you.” Amy ended the call and smiled, “Jake, come here, as quick as you can move.”

Jake walked in stiffly but quickly, “What’s wrong?” He was breathing heavy.

“That was my doctor’s office. They want me to come in on the eighth, which is Monday.”

“Okay, that’s a good thing?” Jake sat down on the bed.

“It is, for one, they will make sure I’m healing, for another, they said if the baby cooperates, they can tell us the sex of the baby, they normally wait and do the ultrasound at twenty weeks, but with my complications, we might find out Monday.”

Jake hugged her, “that’s crazy, from blob to baby, it will feel much more real. Do you, uh, have, you know, a preference, penis or non-penis.”

“Oh boy, you need to work on things before this baby is born, but no, no preference. At this point, with what’s gone on the past week, healthy is the only thing I care about.”

“I hear that, but no dreams as a girl of whether you wanted a baby goil or boy-devil.”

Amy shook her head, “no, weirdo, I dreamed of being a police captain or an FBI boss, that’s all I ever wanted, the motherhood thing was in the back of my mind, I wasn’t searching it out, but when I found out I was pregnant, it made sense, you and I, if I’d been with someone else, I would have panicked more, but I knew you would be a good partner, once you got over the shock, but the shock was how well you handled it.”

“Luckily for you, I’m still a dick in some situations to even things out.”

Amy reached over and caressed his cheek, “Jake, give yourself some slack, you’ve been great. You freaked out the other day, you learned, we moved on. We’re good.” She kissed him.

“I’m sure you want a boy, right?”

Jake shrugged his shoulders, “I honestly don’t know, a baby in general is like an alien to me, but the only babies I know are Terry’s, and c’mon, them threes are adorbs. I know baby girls better than boys, and I was a boy, so strikes one, two, and three. I mean a boy would be fine, but you’re a girl, Terry’s girls are girls, so yeah.”

“You’re just a big softy, like Terry.”

“Now that’s possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Forgive me for this next thing – Mom! Gets your bad self in heres.”

A minute later Karen walked in, “What’s going on Jakey, Die Hard not working?”

“No moms, that would be a true emergency and I’d be crying. I was going to tell you we will find out what kind of grandbaby you are having. I guess I should say the sex, what kind makes it seem like we don’t know the ethnicity, as if a Chinese or Canadian baby could come out.”

“Jake,” Amy softly hit him, “he tries, he really does, he’s getting better.”

Karen put her hands together and was smiling, “that’s great, when is the appointment?”

Amy smiled at her, “Monday, they will tell me how I’m healing and hopefully what the sex of this baby is.”


	46. chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy find out what they are having.

Amy and Jake – February 8th, 2016

Jake thought that they looked like quite the pair as they left their house, Amy, who had to walk carefully and Jake who walked very stiffly as regular walking still hurt his healing lung. Jake still had to have a layer of gauze that had to be changed daily under his shirt, and even the baggy clothes he had to wear still seemed to show it. Jake’s mom drove them, she didn’t want any accident to have the steering wheel hurt Amy or the baby, so his mom drove, Amy was in the passenger seat, and Jake laid out in the back.

Karen dropped them off in front of the building with Amy’s doctor’s office, so she could run some errands during the appointment. Jake and Amy made their way upstairs to the fifth floor, as they got from what Jake considered a creepily old elevator, Amy felt a little startled as the last time she was here was the day Jake was shot.

“Ames, what’s up?” Jake put his hand on her back.

“Sorry, it’s just the last time I was here was the day you were shot, I was missing you, wishing they would have let you come, and then after the appointment, I found out.”

Jake hugged her, “that sucked alright. I’m here this time, so nothing can happen to me, plus, chances are we can find out if our baby has got something between the legs.”

“Okay.” Amy sat down while shaking her head at her ever-eloquent husband.

Jake picked up one the magazines about parenting, he browsed through it, “Ames, are you nervous about the parenting thing?”

Amy was a little surprised by the question, this was the man who just made a weird joke about their baby’s genitals, “mmm, I don’t know. Not super, there are some things, the good news is they don’t move around or away from you when they are born. We have our parents to ask, things to read, I don’t know.”

“Cool, cool, cool, cool.”

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Terrified. My dickhead maneuvers the other day made me rethink things a bit. You know I’m terrified of becoming my dad, and despite what you and my moms keep telling me, that freaked me out that I could still be like him. Nobody deserves that, and I know nothing about kids. Only child, not a lot of cousins, I’m a little worried I could really fuck this baby up, psychological styles.”

Amy put her arm around him, “Jake, you will be fine. Don’t ever swear in the same sentence when referring to our baby, and you are forgetting one big difference between you and your dad.”

“What’s that?” Jake looked at her dubiously.

“You came to me that night, you apologized, you have done everything you can to be different since then. You’ve taken your pills and you are a straight up nightmare about doing that.”

Jake smiled slightly, “that’s something, I guess. Point is, I’m nervous, this is a baby, to be shaped and all that shit, and then there’s me, a man child.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “Jake…”

“Ames, those are your exact words, you’ve said that about me or to me like a hundred times and you’re the smartest person I know, so you probably know.”

Amy laughed, “Jake, you’ve changed, you still have man child moments, but you are getting better. When I said that about you or to you, you lived like hobo in an apartment filled with garbage, you weren’t in a relationship, and you hadn’t been with me yet, those things have manned you up, a bit.”

Jake grinned at her, “Wow, you made me feel better, complimented yourself, and took a little dig at me all at the same time, that was one hell of a sentence. Kudos.”

The nurse came out and called them back, Jake sat nervously in a very uncomfortable chair while Amy sat up on the examination table. “Okay, are you nervous about this appointment?” Jake was trying to figure out Amy’s state of mind as he knew he would depend on her.

“Babe, relax. I’m a little anxious, I want my partial placental abruption to heal of course, I want to know the sex of our baby, and I just want to know that the baby and I are doing okay.”

Jake nodded as he absentmindedly looked around the examination room, “cool, cool, cool, cool. Why is everyone obsessed with the baby’s size in terms of food, wouldn’t small woodland animals be less creepy. Your baby is the size of an avocado makes it seem like you could make something to dip your chips in from it, where as you baby is the size of a woodchuck seems cuddly and adorable.”

Amy laughed at him while rolling her eyes, “Jake, would you please relax. When you get like this, I know you’re nervous.”

“Is my small talk bothering her highness? I’m soooo sooory, love.” Jake ended in his terrible female British accent.

Amy was about to try to get him to calm down more when the doctor came in. “Amy, Jake, and little unborn Peralta, how are we today?”

“We are fine, just nervous about my abruption healing, sorry partial abruption, and the baby doing well.”

The doctor nodded, “Okay, well before the ultrasound, I need to feel around your stomach, the rigidity or lack of will tell me most of what I need know.”

Amy braced herself as the doctor came up to her and firmly jostled her stomach, all around, on all parts, without making a noise or even a facial tell. “Based on the scan from your ER visit compared to what I felt, I think you are healing some already, I think that with continued bed rest, by the time you come to term, we could be well out of the wood and in no danger of the normal issues associated with this. That is very good news.”

Amy and Jake smiled at each other, Jake was happy for good news, between his shooting and Amy’s abruption, good news was usually only created by the two of them.

“Now for the ultrasound, please lift up your shirt as I apply the jelly, and be warned, it will be a little shocking, not super cold, just compared to your stomach.” The doctor applied the jelly and brought the ultrasound machine closer to Amy, removed the wand and started to press it to her stomach, “okay, so let’s see what we have here today. The doctor shifted the wand, look there,” she said pointing to the monitor, “we have ten toes, and over here, legs, up here, arms, hands, and look very carefully, little fingers, everything is progressing as should be.” The doctor shifted the wand again, “according to this, your baby is perfectly average in length, that is good, everything looks great.” The doctor grinned at them, “do the Peraltas want to know the sex of the baby? If he or she cooperates that is.”

Amy and Jake both nodded, “yes please,” Amy finally managed to say.

The doctor moved the wand around as she interestedly looked at the monitor, “okay, help us out here little baby, let’s see, okay, you probably can’t see it, but I have done a lot of these and what I’m looking at is definitely a teeny tiny uterus. Congratulations, you are having a baby girl.”

Jake walked over to Amy and hugged her, he felt a wave of relief, a little girl, he felt more comfortable with that, he had been a moody teenager and doubted a teenage version of himself and older actual him would get along well. Amy had a few tears in her eyes as she looked at the ultrasound picture.

The doctor talked with them for a little bit longer before she was about to leave, Jake remembered something, “Oh, um, doctor, would it be okay if we went to our precinct for just a little bit to say hi to them and then straight home?”

Amy smiled at Jake, that sounded great to her, she turned to look at the doctor, who seemed to think about it, “I think that would be fine, but don’t stay a long time and then only rest after that, you are healing and we don’t want to jinx that, medical science can only do so much, the rest is luck and witchcraft.”


	47. chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy try to tell the nine-nine their good news.

Amy and Jake – February 8th, 2016 – in the afternoon at the nine-nine

As the elevator opened to the bullpen of the nine-nine, Jake realized that despite everything, he missed the nine-nine, things looked relatively calm, Scully and Hitchcock were both asleep at their desks, Terry was making coffee, and The Captain was standing in his office with his back to them. They started walking when they heard a shriek, “Ohhh my God, it’s Jake and Amy!” Charles then ran over to them, "I thought the two of you were on bedrest.”

“Yes, Charles, we are, but Amy’s doctor said we could come for a brief visit, and I’m supposed to walk everyday so relax, grandma.”

“Joke if you want, Jake, but I’d make a wonderful grandma.” Charles replied as he returned to his desk.

Holt came out of his office, “Detectives, so nice to see the two of you. I trust you are both recuperating nicely?”

Amy nodded, “Yes sir, my doctor said I’m doing well, I could come here for a quick visit then back home for bedrest, which is terrible, so boring, but at least Jake is with me.”

“Glad to hear it, detective. Peralta, how is your lung?”

“Healing, sir, I have to walk everyday to get capacity up, but I can’t do anything strenuous, which as you know is difficult for me, but we’ve done okay, of course we only have at least four more weeks of the two of us on medical house arrest.”

“Amy!” Terry yelled, “look at your adorable baby bump. Terry loves a mother’s changing body, the process and miracle of life.”

Jake stared at Terry, “Terry, you’re going half Boyle on us.”

Amy hit Jake, “he’s fine, Jake. We also have news, normally I would want to do this in a bigger way, but we are basically jailed at home.”

Gina yelled at her, “let me guess, you’re pregnant.”

“Amy’s pregnant?” Hitchcock asked.

“Gina, we talked about not being a b-i-you know what to people, and Hitchcock, you already knew this, seriously man, think about retirement,” Terry yelled at Gina and Hitchcock.

“What my beautiful wife was trying to say before the rude and moronic interruptions, is that we know the sex of our baby.”

Scully snorted, “Babies can’t have sex, it’s illegal.”

Amy and Jake both rolled their eyes and stared at Scully, “Detectives, please continue, and please excuse my squad, it seems without the two of you, behavior is deteriorating, badly.” Holt said this while glaring around the room, sending a message.

Amy smiled, “We are having a baby girl!”

Charles jumped up pumping his fists and yelling, Terry was about to lift up Jake before Amy, panicking, kicked him in his groin. “Sorry, Terry, but Jake has a healing punctured and collapsed lung, you picking him up could harm him. So sorry.”

Terry grunted, “sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I deserve it, better my little Terrys suffer a little than me breaking Jake. I’ll recover, and damn, you can kick hard.”


	48. chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know it's a girl, now what?"

Amy and Jake – February 8th, 2019 – later in the day

Jake and Amy were back on bedrest after a morning out, Karen had picked up Amy her favorite perogies and potato pancakes while they visited with nine-nine, so Amy was very happy. Jake watched her as she ate contently, “Soooo, Ames, there’s something we haven’t talked about yet.”

“Jake, I told you, tonight, I’m not bleeding much, and I’m still horny, but tonight.”

Jake shook his head laughing, “no, not that, although that was a promise, but the thing we haven’t talked about is a name, for this baby, that we knows is gonst ta be a girl.”

Amy stopped eating her perogy and looked at Jake, “yeah, I haven’t even thought much about it, there’s been a lot of other things on our minds lately.”

“Yeah, but knowing you, you have specific and detailed thoughts on this.”

Amy frowned sadly at him, “I don’t, does that make me a terrible mother?”

Jake shook his head emphatically, “no, no, Ames, no, it doesn’t. We have had a lot on our minds, you will be a kickass moms. I was thinking bouts the baby’s name, but I don’t want you to stress.”

Amy sighed, “Babe, it’s okay, I’m just nervous about some things, same as you, thinking about the name made it even more real for some reason, but I do want to talk about it.”

“You’re nervous?” Jake didn’t mean to stare, but Amy was the logical one, the planner.

Amy hit him gently, “Jake, don’t be stupid, of course I’m nervous, this is new, this is scary, I’m happy, honestly, but this new for both us, we don’t know a lot, we’ll figure it out, but yeah, I’m nervous.”

Jake leaned over and kissed her, “Ames, that’s pretty fucking adorable, it just makes you cuter.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “yeah, you’re a weirdo. Okay, let’ talk names, but first, your mom already told me I should veto your first twenty suggestions, something about you being a goofball, obsessed with pop culture and some movie with Bruce Willis.”

“No cool, moms, not cool.” Jake looked up at the ceiling and then smiled, “but she’s right, you should really be careful, but I want a good name, you know my undercover names are terrible, so nothing like those.”

“No Roxy Buckingham, daughter to Rex?”

Jake opened his mouth in a huge surprise smile, “that was brilliant, even though you are just mocking me, but remembering and incorporating, excuse me while my blood flow switches flow to my genitals.”

“Ugh, Jake, c’mon, I’m sorry, but I want cute girl names that will also be good for when they are adults and want a good name for their chosen careers. Names like Candy, not great for that.”

“Agreed, plus, I knew a hot girl names Candy, and some guys made all sorts of gross comments to her about her name.”

Amy looked at him seriously, “that was you, right?”

“Yeah, good call, I was fourteen, told her I’d a lick of candy and she kneed me in the balls, repeatedly. When my mom asked me what was wrong, I told her, she slapped me. I deserved that too.”

Amy nodded, “so you see why it’s important we choose a good name. First names on the table or to strike down should be family names. I don’t want to use Amy or Camila, and I love your mom, but no Karen, as a first name anyways.”

“Cool, I agree, plus, marketplace confusion. Other family names for my family include Esther, Ruth, Elaine, Helen, and Miriam. Soooo, no to those unless we want our daughter to come out wearing glasses and smoking those really long cigarrettes.”

Amy laughed, “they’re not all bad, but I don’t really love them for a name for our daughter. Other names from my family are Anita, Mariela, Pilar, Josefina, and Carolina.”

Jake shook his head, “not terrible, but nothing I love, y’knows, for our little bundle.”

Amy kissed him, “I agree. Okay, here goes, names from popular culture, including books and movies. I like Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Sharon.”

“Sharon? Close to Karen, and from who, Sharon Stone?”

“No, from a series of books about a female detective name Sharon McCone, she inspired a lot of women to want to be detectives. My dad bought me them, they were a little inappropriate for a ten year old, but I already wanted to be a detective, so my dad got them for me. But you’re right, too close to Karen.”

“Sorry, I don’t know, my names from pop culture are mostly male names, and yes, mostly from Die Hard. I’ve been thinking, what Hispanic or Cuban names do you like? This girl will need a good reminder that one half of her is from the spicy Island.”

Amy pressed her hand to his cheek, “Aww, that was simealtaneously cute and stupid, but Latina names, my name isn’t even Latina, but I kind of like it. Growing up, we had a family friend named Valeria, it’s not super common, but not weird.”

Jake nodded, “Valeria was in Conan the Barbarian.”

“So that’s a no then.”

“Ames, she was kickass, tell now one, but I’ve read all the Conan books, they were old so all the libraries had them, she was kickass, in the movie, she was only used as romantic sidekick and side story for Arnold, but in the books, she was awesome. Capable of slaying any creepy boy who dare insult her, or ask her out on a date.”

Amy smiled, “okay, we tell no one yet, we could change our minds, but let’s sleep on it tonight and see how we feel tomorrow or in a few days.”

“Sounds cool to me, Valeria, and there’s a Pixies song that is similar, Velouria, so I can serenade everyone with a song almost about her name. That’s one test the name has already passed.”


	49. chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy can't sleep.

Amy and Jake – February 9th, early in the a.m.

Shit. Jake’s asleep, he bumped his chest last night and was hurting so he took a pain pill and fell asleep early, which Amy understood, but they had both been cleared for sex, as long as it wasn’t crazy, and whatever it was about her current stage in this pregnancy, she was horny. Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem, but with both her and Jake on bedrest, him recuperating from a punctured and collapsed lung, her having a high risk pregnancy with a partial placental abruption, finding positions for sex that didn’t hurt one or both them wasn’t easy.

Amy lay in bed watching her husband, he had been asleep for a while now, Amy had slept for few hours, but woke up and noticed Jake had an erection, in his sleep, Jake said this was common, he called it a case of the night creepers. She wasn’t feeling tired, she didn’t want to bother him, but since was waking up man for sex bothering them? If the roles were reversed, she would complain and go back to sleep, but he would like this, right? After going back and forth in her mind, she finally gently placed her palm on his cock and rubbed up and down, at first, no reaction, but after continuing for a minute, she elicited a small groan.

“Aaames? Did I bump you with my night creeper? Wait, why are you…?”

Amy pressed her lips against his and started to probe with her tongue and increased the pressure and speed of her hand on his cock and shifted so she could use her other hand to pull him closer. “Jake,” she whispered as the continued to stroke and kiss him, “I want to try a position I think we could do without hurting you or making me overdo it.”

Jake paused, “do…you.. really have to ask? Even if it hurt, it’s sex, I’d be in.”

Amy smiled, “that’s what I thought.” She moved back and in two yanks managed to get his boxers off, she then grinned at Jake while she took off her tank top and shimmied off her pajama pants and panties. “Okay, I lay on my side, bottom leg down, upper leg extended, you scooch up behind me on your knees and, according to my reading, you will reach different places and it’s supposed to good for both us, not that sex between us has been bad, ever.”

“Agreed, okay, but first, Ames, you’re sure you’ll be okay? There are less strenuous ways of getting our jollies without hurting you or Valeria, does that make it creepier to you, having sex by a baby with a name?”

“Jake, shut up, I’m wet, I want you to fuck me.”

Jake instantly got twice as aroused, Amy rarely dropped that bomb, and it being part of a request, he was surprised he didn’t explode right there. Amy kissed him once and then turned on her side and left her bottom leg down while extending her top leg, Jake gulped at the sight of her, he scooted right up to her on his knees and used his hand guide himself in carefully, they had one bad experience in a similar position when he had hurt her, and himself.

As he entered her, Amy whimpered, “oh, fuck, Jake, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I needed this, now, thrust or pump or whatever sounds less creepy.”

Jake smiled as he started to thrust in and out of Amy, her breathing became heavy almost immediately, he had never seen her like this before, he continued to keep up a regular pace and with in just a few minutes, Amy started to writhe, “fuck, shiiit, Jake, no don’t stop, harder, fuuuuck.”

Jake, who became momentarily distracted by how hot she was when she swore during sex, picked up the pace again and continued thrusting into her as she orgasmed. The sight of her face as she orgasmed was enough to push him over the edge, he began to thrust erratically, he was so wrapped up in staring at her that he didn’t even speak or swear as he came, just a grunt, a gutty, primal grunt.

After a minute, Amy turned to him and smiled, “well, I think that’s a winner, how’s your chest?”

Jake had to think, he’d forgotten about every body part but his dick, “I’m good, a little out of breath, but no pain, and when I bumped it on the fridge tonight, it hurt bad, so this is a good sign.” 

Amy reached for her clothes and got dressed, “okay, I’m tired now, be quiet so I can sleep.”

Jake pushed her playfully, “you woke me up, Ames.”

Amy closed her eyes and smiled as she put her finger to her mouth, “ssssshhh, Jake, sleep.”


	50. chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of boredom.

Amy and Jake – February 22nd, 2016

“Jake, you can’t build there, when it’s a two-player game only one player per track, even the double ones.” Amy and Jake were both sitting on the bed, leaning against pillows while playing yet another board game. At any other point in his life, Jake would have felt tortured, but playing these complicated board games Amy owned had been a change from only watching tv, and it brought out their competitive natures, which was good for both of them, usually. “Jake, I mean it, you know the rules, this is the fourth time we’ve played this.”

Jake rolled his eyes, “I don’t even know what this nerd game is called.”

Amy threw a small plastic game piece shaped like a train at his head, “yeah right, liar, it’s Ticket to Ride and the other day you said you liked it, but that was because you were winning, but you probably cheated like you are now.”

Jake smiled, “our daughter, Valeria or whatever we choose, doesn’t stand a chance of not being crazy competitive, or violent,” Jake rubbed his head where the game piece had hit him.

“Oh, poor baby, doesn’t like to lose.” Amy grinned at him, after Jake’s freak out just prior to her being told she had to do bedrest, she thought that both of them having to take it easy at home might be catastrophic, but the two of them had enjoyed their time together, movie marathons, games galore, and more sex than Jake thought should happen between two people ordered on bedrest, but he wouldn’t complain.

Jake finished his move, knowing Amy was close to winning, he watched, a bit envious, as she played her last pieces and had obviously destroyed him. “Feel the need for me to count points or do you find it obvious that I have kicked, your, ass, but, good?” She tilted her head and gave him a toothless grin.

“Man, you are the worst of the bad winners I’ve ever seen, and I used to play with my dad.”

“Is that why you won’t play monopoly?”

Jake nodded, “that and the fact that I don’t like pretending to be a boring ass accountant for pretend.”

“When we played Stone Age yesterday you spoke like a Neanderthal for most of the game, it was annoying.”

Jake smiled, “but it worked, I annoyed you, wore you down, distracted you, and I won.” That comment prompted another plastic train to be thrown at his head. “Ouch, those do kind of hurt. So, we both have our doctor’s appointments tomorrow. I could be cleared for light work, but I have a ton of leave available, and I kind of want to take it, but then I’m torn because we have a baby on the way.”

Amy reached over and stroked his cheek, “I’ll be fine, but I get it, I wouldn’t want to leave either, this had been nice, and it shouldn’t have been, it lets’ me…never mind.”

“What? C’mon Ames? Let’s you what?” Jake was curious, it wasn’t like Amy to not finish a thought.

“Never mind, Jake, it doesn’t matter.”

“Ames, you always finish thoughts, the only time you hold back is to spare feelings, and I can take it.”

Amy blurted out now as she felt embarrassed now, “It let’s me know I didn’t make a mistake.”

Jake was beyond surprised by this, “make a mistake?”

“That’s why I tried to take it back, when I got pregnant, it all happened so fast, so fast, Jake. I find out I’m pregnant just before Thanksgiving, I’m living by myself, by Christmas, we are living together and married. It happened fast, there was part of me, just part that wondered, did we rush too much? Did you do it for the wrong reasons? But, babe, the past few weeks, they let me know,” Amy started to cry now from a mixture of embarrassment and frustration for her poor choice of word, “they let me know that we are a good match, we had small issues, the blow up really was small, considering all things, but we have made it, and I’m happy, so happy. I’m talking too much, I’m sorry, Jake, please don’t be offended…”

Jake held up a hand and kissed here, “Ames, I’m not offended. It’s normal. How could it not be normal to wonder that stuff? We loved each other, but the other stuff was so fast, I get it. I kept wondering if you made a mistake as well, me, I’m luckiest dumb fuck on the planet, but I wondered if we were ready for all this, especially after my misadventures in being a dick chased you away that day.”

Amy hugged him and then cupped his cheeks with her hands while she kissed him. “Jake, this hasn’t been easy, it’s a lot, but I’m glad it’s you.”

Jake kissed her again and then cuddled her for a minute, “that night, after you had left, I was mad at myself, so mad, but I was also sad because I let you down, you took a huge chance on this, we could have co-parented apart, or just lived together, but you married me, and I know it was for love, but it was still a chance. These past two weeks have been some of the best I’ve had, and we’ve been trapped in a bedroom most of it that’s nuts.”

“So nuts.” Amy smiled at him again, “I’m glad I didn’t make a mistake.”

Jake kissed her, “me too, Ames, me too. I thought it was touch or go for a while.”

Amy kissed him as she caressed his ears with her thumbs softly, “I love you.”

Jake laughed, “I love you too.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More appointments

Amy and Jake – February 23rd, 2016

The doctor was running late, and Jake was nervous to find out if he would have to go back to work, even though it would be desk work, he didn't want to leave Amy alone all day by herself in the house, even with his mom there most days, he didn't feel ready yet. Amy was reading What to Expect When You're Expecting while Jake did what he did when he was nervous.

"Hey Ames, let's just go, the doctor obviously wasn't worried about me, we'll catch him later. I'll just swipe a bunch of those oversized q-tips on the way out."

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Babe, relax. I know you're nervous, but this will tell us what's going on, that's a good thing." Jake started to stand up, "Jacob Peralta, sit your ass down, if you think about leaving I will disregard my normal kind manner and take you down."

Jake stayed seated, "wow, a little scary, but a lot hot, we shall revisit that later."

Amy snorted, "yeah right, I pinched your nipple once during sex and you cried."

"There was something in my eye. Besides, you pinched really hard. I should at least get a discount or coupon for him being so late."

Just then the door opened and his doctor entered, Jake tried to make jokes, but the doctor was obviously in a hurry, he looked at the x-ray of Jake's chest he had done before his appointment, "Mr. Peralta, it's healing nicely, but it has only been a little over a month, and I like to suggest at least eight weeks for my patients, it may sound like a lot, but going back to work for most people means driving or taking a bus or the subway, and that can cause undue stress on the wound. I would like you to do four more weeks of at home rest, with regular walking. Will that be a problem with your work?"

"Hells no, doc, I got shot while on the job, thems suckas owes me."

"Please excuse my husband, doctor, he's excited and that makes him speak like an idiot, apparently."

After Jake's appointment, they had to hurry a few blocks away to Amy's appointment, she went almost straight back to the examination room. Jake was about to pick up the stomach jelly for the ultrasound, "Jake, I will break you hand, remember when you tried to take my last perogy?"

Jake winced and backed up, "today has really made you violent, should I be scared of our daughter?"

Amy laughed and nodded, "yes, but for other reasons that I'll tell you later."

Amy's doctor came in and started to examine Amy, feeling her stomach and all around it and then doing an ultrasound. "Amy, everything appears to keep healing, I think your partial abruption has healed nicely, whereas the first tests you had on the night in the ER showed the partial abruption at about seventy-five percent, it has decreased in my estimation to about thirty of forty percent. You still need bedrest, as you have been doing, but another month and you should be cleared for some activities, more walking and light work, not detective work, but light work."

Jake smiled, "you and I can return to work together, I will have a couple weeks of desk work too, Captain has emailed me like ten times explaining policy on that, expecting me to fight it."

After the appointment, Jake's mom picked them up in front, as they got into the car, Karen turned to face Jake in the backseat, "do you still want to do this?"

Jake's eyes got big and he just smiled at Amy. "Jake, what are we doing?"

Jake shook his head, "hey mom, read your texts, and why would you ask? Why would I tell you this is what we were doing, as a surprise, if I wanted you to ask?"

"Jake, I need information quick or nothing is happening." Amy was giving him a look that definitely told him he should not mess with her.

Jake exhaled loudly, "fine, thanks moms, I still love you though, but disappointed. Ames, we are going to the restaurant of our first date, and then straight home."

Amy smiled, "Bouche Manger? That's sweet, Jake, thank you."

"I figured we could squeeze a little extra time out of field trip."


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Camila, round 2.

Amy and Jake March 3rd, 2016

The table was set, the dinner was almost done, wine was chilling, Amy was in what Jake considered a cute maternity dress as the baby bump had grown the past week, but Amy hated how she looked in the dress and wanted to cancel.

"Jake, why do we have to do this?" Amy sat down and sighed heavily.

"Ames, not trying to be a dick here, but I'm pretty sure you invited them and they're your parents."

"Jake, I'm on house arrest and pregnant, so logic is not the way to help me."

Jake smiled at her, "sorry, I should have known better. I know you don't want to hear it, but you still look hot."

Amy frowned at him, "yeah right, I feel disgusting, but oh well."

Jake ran in the kitchen and yelled, "everything is almost ready, and we'll be ready on time, ready for your parents who are never late."

"How are you so calm? They were pretty terrifying last time."

Jake came back in the dining room, "true, but my family includes Roger who doesn't give a crap about me unless it helps him or his penis, so at least they love you, but your dad is terrifying, ball shriveling, stomach churning, terrifying."

Amy made a sour face, "I wouldn't put like that, but thanks for the visual."

Jake kissed her on the top of her head, "no problem, happy to help."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang, Jake walked over and opened up the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Santiago, come in please."

Victor and Camila entered, Camila hugged Jake, which he was not expecting, and Victor shook his hand, "Jake, call us Victor and Camila, please. We are family now. How is your chest after the shooting?"

Jake tried to smile but not look crazy, this man made him nervous, "better, the lung is healing, I'm still not allowed to return to work, which is actually great because I can help out Amy and make sure she gets her rest as well."

Amy shot Jake a look, he didn't know what he had done, he just knew he had done it. Camila looked from Jake to Amy with a confused look on her face, "Amy, why do you need bedrest, we knew about Jake's injury, but what's wrong."

Jake gulped, audibly, he had no idea she had not told her parents, he had just assumed, he was now less terrified of Amy's parents and more terrified of when they left. "I had to go to the emergency room with what they call a partial placental abruption, it can be dangerous and threatening to the pregnancy, but because it was partial, everything should be fine, I just need bedrest. The doctor just told me I was healing up nicely and in a few weeks I might even be cleared for light work at the precinct."

Camila sat down looking distraught, "why wouldn't you tell us? We are your parents."

Amy sat down next to her mom, she shot Jake a dirty look and the addressed her, "Mom, it was nothing personal, I didn't want you to worry. I didn't tell many people, Jake's mom lives close by and stayed with us at the beginning and has driven us places because Jake's not supposed to drive or sit in the front at all. I should have told you guys I'm sorry, but I am doing great."

Victor looked at Jake, "I can tell by the dirty looks she's giving you that you thought she told us, correct?"

Amy joined Victor in looking at him intently, he was truly screwed, "yes, I did, had I known she didn't want you know, I probably would have respected her wishes though, she is the smart one and my whole job here is to keep her happy."

Victor smiled, "you are learning fast, I accidentally told my mother Camila was pregnant without her permission, I'm still surprised we had seven kids after that, she was mad."

Amy made a grossed out face, "dad, thanks for the details."

Victor smiled and sat next to Amy, trapping her between he and her mother, "Amy, you have always been private and independent, you are married now, and you deserve our trust, I just wish you would trust us enough to tell us. We worry, but we could also help, are we that terrifying?"

Amy started to cry, "no, it was just a tough time. Jake was struggling, he was hurting and cranky, so at the beginning I didn't want anybody around, but then things were so great, it was like a vacation at home, we laughed a lot and just talked, it was great and I didn't want anything to take away from that."

Victor and Camila both looked at Jake upon hearing he had been cranky, "I screwed up and was a dick or rather a jerk, sorry, but I lost my temper one day, I took out my frustrations on her and she didn't deserve it. It is seriously one of the biggest regrets of my life, other than not asking out Amy a year and a half earlier than I did. There's no excuse, I behaved like a jackass."

Amy realized she had sort of thrown him under the bus, "he has been great, it was the only time he has even shouted or yelled at me, it was once and he had just been shot, well a little while after."

Jake started to turn red, "boy, I am not coming off good here, I love your daughter and I have tried every day since then to make up for it."

Victor stood up and walked over to Jake, who thought Amy's dad might punch him in the chest to re-collapse his lung, but instead, he put his hand on his back, "Jake, newly weds fight, it happens, I am glad to hear you have learned. My sons, they don't learn as fast. Amy, we just want to know you are okay, that's all we ask. I know it seems like we're are judgmental, but we really just love you and want the best for you."

Amy pushed herself up and went over and hugged her father, "thanks, dad."

After the initial drama, they sat down and ate dinner, Victor was impressed that Jake had cooked the meal, as was Camila. Amy was happy they were warming up to Jake but could have done without her mother's judgment on her skills. After dinner, they remained at the table talking.

"So Amy, Jake, have you picked out a name for my future granddaughter yet?" Camila looked at both of them as they exchanged glances, Jake didn't care if they knew, but he wasn't sure about Amy, Jake just nodded.

Amy rolled her eyes at her clueless husband and smiled at her mom, "we're not one hundred percent right now, we like Valeria for a first name."

Victor and Camila both nodded and smiled, "I like it, Valeria was a great friend to our family, and it is a good name," Victor said as he lit a cigar.

"Dad, you will smoke that thing outside, I am pregnant, and Jake cannot be around smoke, he had a lung that was punctured and collapsed."

Victor looked embarrassed, "Sorry, Amy, I will go out back. Jake, don't mess with a Cuban woman, ever, they will make you pay."

Amy did not smile at his comment, but Jake knew it was true, he did not want to mess with Amy, not to mention the fact he still felt crazy guilty for hurting her the day she had to go to the ER. "Soooo, Camila, how many grandchildren will this make?" Jake was desperate to keep a happy vibe going.

"This will be our ninth, we thought we would have a lot more, but people aren't having as many children now. Some of my sons don't want children, we didn't know if Amy would, she is very career driven, she is more like her father than any of my boys, but she married well, Jake, my sons don't help much, the certainly don't apologize much, they are too much like me." Camila laughed and took a drink of wine.

After Amy's parents left, Amy and Jake relaxed on the couch, reclining with their feet up, "Well, that wasn't terrible, they seem to like me more. How much trouble am I in for telling your parents."

Amy kissed his cheek, "I was mad, but I didn't tell you not to, I don't know why I didn't tell them other than I just didn't want to. It worked out though, I can't believe they weren't mad at you for being mean to me."

Jake nodded, "I know, my moms was straight up brutal with me, so at least someone was, plus Terry and Rosa wanted to kill me."

Amy smiled, "yeah, I should not have gone to the nine-nine to complain, they looked furious."

Jake rested his head on her shoulder, "it's fine, you needed support, I turn to Charles and he tells everybody everything. The good thing here is that we're learning, not bad for two people who got married despite never having lived with anybody else before and your longest relationship was Teddy."

"Eeww, don't remind me, I liked him at first, then I just didn't want to hurt him, then I was just worried about how much I would hurt him because he drove me crazy."

Jake remained silent for a moment, "do you think you'll get like that with me?"

Amy shook her head and laughed, "babe, he bored me to tears, it was his boringness that did us in, there really wasn't a spark. He was polite to me, that was the initial attraction, you and I are much different, you will never be boring, and you try to change, he gave me rose petal pilsner instead of flowers, worst gift ever."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake versus Sophia in court.

March 9th, 2016

It was a surreal experience, the man who shot him and had murdered three other people was on trial and defending this man was his ex-girlfriend, Jake tried to comfortable in his chair as he waited to be examined by the lawyers, but the whole situation made him uncomfortable. Jake was barely paying attention to what was going on when the judge called a brief recess. He still couldn't believe he was there, it had all happened so fast, he knew he would be supoenaed, but he didn't think it would happen while both he and Amy were supposed to be resting at home. He hated to leave Amy, but his mom promised to go over and keep her company, which didn't make him feel any better about his part.

After the judge dismissed for brief recess, Jake called Amy, "Babe, how's the trial? Have you even been called yet?"

"No, I haven't been called and I couldn't tell you how it's going, it's crazy, it's like a bad dream, man shoots you, man gets defended by ex-girlfriend. Tell me that doesn't sound like a psychological thriller starring Uma Thurman."

Amy laughed, "You'll do fine, just breathe and remember your wife is way better."

Jake smiled, "damn straight, never any doubt there, uh oh, I better go, speak of the devil."

"Good luck, love you, babe."

"Love you, too, Ames, be careful and rest, bye."

Sophia was now standing in front of him, "Detective Peralta, ready to be put on trial."

Jake tried to remain calm, "no problem, since I was the victim here, don't you have babies to sacrifice or at least eat?"

"Funny, Jake. Why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

Now Jake started to sweat, nothing to make an uncomfortable situation more uncomfortable like your ex finding out your married to the woman you liked while you were dating her. "Yeah, in December."

Sophia frowned at him, "To little miss detective Santiago?"

"That's the one." Jake felt like every part of his body was oozing sweat at a crazy rate.

"That was fast? Is she pregnant?" He now suspected she must know.

"Yes, she is, but I would have married her anyways, she's the one for me."

Sophia smiled in the fakes way possible, "well that's just great, congratulations and I'll see you when your ass is mine."

The recess ended soon after his awkward conversation with Sophia and he was called up first, the Assistant District Attorney asked him basic questions, nothing difficult, most were yes and no and only a few went into details, and now it was Sophia's turn.

"Detective Peralta, you claim that my client shot you, but isn't it true that you were chasing him?"

"My partner and I were chasing him, yes, we were staking out the area looking for him as he was suspect number one in a murder investigation and had tried to run over some other policemen when they went to his girlfriend's house to bring him in."

"Couldn't he just have been afraid as an innocent man?"

"That is not my job, I was told to bring him in and we had proof he had hurt other people, including policemen, so that's what I did."

"Have you ever arrested an innocent person?"

Krum stood up, "objection, your honor, this has nothing to do with this case."

Sophia turned to the judge, "I wish to show that Detective Peralta is reckless and could have a pattern of arresting innocent victims of sloppy detective work."

The judge banged his gavel, "order, Ms. Perez, sustained, and be warned, the Detective is not on trial, your client is."

Sophia continued, "your honor, this is relevant, my client acted as he did because of Detective Peralta's reputation."

"Miss Perez, Mr. Krum, approach my bench, now."

Jake was floored, he knew she would be tough, but not attacking him like this. As the lawyers approached the bench, he could still hear everything. The judge questioned Sophia's reasons for attacking him, Krum pointed out that Sophia had dated Jake and judge got angry and told Sophia to be civil or she would be found in contempt. Sophia had no more questions after that and Jake was free to go home.

Jake hailed a taxi outside of the courthouse and before going home, made a few stops. When Jake came through the front door, Amy was seated on the couch with her legs up, she looked at him and smiled. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and bag of her favorite gyros.

"Jake, you didn't have to do that." She smiled and took the flowers and smelled them, "Thank you very much, they're lovely."

"Ames, Sophia came after me, she was brutal, and then the judge found out we had dated and threatened her with contempt of court, it was beautiful. Where's my mom?"

Amy frowned, "she had to leave, Jake, your dad called."

"That's not cool, you're way more important than he is."

"Jake, your mom felt terrible, but he said he really needed to talk to her and that it was important."

Jake's good mood was quickly fading, "that's how it always is with him, super important, but only to him. I'll have to have a talk with her about that."

"Don't you dare, your mom has been nothing short of perfect with us, you will be nice."

Jake sighed and slumped on the couch next to her, moving her legs so they rested on his, "okay, I'll be nice, to her. Roger is another story, though, no promises there."


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth

Amy – March 8th, 2016

Amy was on the couch watching tv, she had just gotten off the phone with Jake, who was in court and had to face his ex-girlfriend, as she defended the man who shot him. He sounded rough, but that was to be expected, she returned her attention to her movie when she heard Karen.

"Amy, can you keep a secret?" Karen was smiling and sat down next to her.

Amy nodded, "of course, do you have gossip?"

"Well, Roger, Jake's dad, and I are sort of back together, he's been staying with me most of time, when he's not flying, it's been great, but I don't want Jake to freak out, he doesn't handle anything well when it comes to his father."

"No, he struggles, I've talked to him about it, it's not easy."

Karen frowned, "no, it's not, but Roger was never a good father." Her phone rang, "Speak of the devil, there he is now." Karen answered the call and she and Amy could both hear heavy breathing, sounds like someone having sex, Amy thought it must have been from a different number, and then they both heard Roger talk to whoever he was with, telling her how great she was, Roger must have butt dialed her.

Karen started to cry, Amy put her arm around her, "I'm so sorry, Karen."

Karen pounded her fist on the table, "that bastard is at my house, Amy, I have to go take care of this, will you be okay?"

"Yes, of course, don't worry about me."

"Please don't tell Jake, just tell him that his father needed me, and I had to go. I can't handle him being so upset right now."

Amy nodded, "okay, I understand, whatever you need me to do."

Karen thanked her and then left, still crying, Jake returned home an hour later and Amy had to lie to him, sort of.


	55. chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake reacts to the news of his father.

Live Preview: The Nine-Nine Revised | FanFiction  
Amy and Jake – March 8th, 2016

Every bite tasted like guilt. Normally, Amy would be enjoying her gyro, but she had just lied to Jake, more or less, because his mom asked her to. She hated to do it, but Karen didn't want Jake upset at his father or her, but the more Amy thought about it, the worse she felt.

"Ames, how's the gyro?" Jake was sitting next to her, finishing his second one.

"IT'S SO GOOD!"

"Amy Peralta, you only shout when you are lying or covering something up, what gives?"

"Ugh, fine." Amy frowned, "Don't be mad at your mom or I, she made me promise not to tell you and to lie to you, but I hate it, nothing good ever comes from it when we try to hide things. Your mom was seeing your dad, romantic styles. She was telling me about it, she was so happy, and then her phone rang."

Jake shifted uncomfortably, "I don't like where this is going."

Amy nodded, "it was your dad, he had butt dialed her while going hot and heavy with another woman, apparently at your mom's house."

Jake shook his head, "I'm not mad, that's who he is. It's better my mom find this out now than if she invested another ten or more years with him, only to find out."

"Your poor mom, she was devastated."

"Ames, I've seen him hurt her so many times, so many fucking times, and every time she seems to allow him back into her heart, it destroys her. She is a grown woman, I love her, but when it comes to that major dick, she has not judgment."

"I thought you'd be angrier, at me."

"Ames, my mom put you in an impossible situation, it was the same situation eight year old me, twelve year old me, fifteen year old me, and eighteen year old me were put into. She wants support to like him again, and then when he destroys her, which he always does, she wants forgiveness. My mom is forgiven, she loves that pile of shit, I'm just done."

Amy kissed his cheek and reached up ran her fingers through his hair, "it's just sad that you have to be like that, I get it, it's just sad."

Jake laughed, "it's better now than when I was twelve and they tried this again, that was a mess. I was fucked up from that for like four months, barely talked to anyone."

"I'm glad you're not mad, now I can actually enjoy my gyro and not think it tasted like guilt."

"Guilt is not a good flavor, not as bad as jealousy and not as bitter as bitterness, but not good."

Jake's phone rang, he looked at it and sighed annoyedly, "hey moms."

"Jakey, I can't let Amy lie for me. I caught your father cheating on me, again, we were together, and he had this girl at my house, and he butt dialed me. I'm sorry I left Amy alone and I'm sorry…"

"Moms, I'm not mad, I love you, you have a weakness for that bastard, like me and orange soda, both might eventually kill us, but it doesn't seem to matter. I could never be mad at you for trying to be happy, he's just not the one, never has been."

Karen cried on the phone, "I'm sorry, Jakey, I love you, tell Amy how sorry I am."

"I will, I love you too, moms, bye."

Jake rolled his eyes, "I'm getting to old to comfort my mom when he tramples her heart, that guy is the worst. Can you divorce your dad?"

"Doesn't work that way or I would have left most of my brothers behind years ago."

Amy could see Jake worry in front of her, she knew where his mind was going, "Ames, do you ever worry…"

"No, Jake, I never worry about you doing that to me, you're too kind and caring. You didn't try to hit on me or hook up with me when I broke up with Teddy and you were with Sophia, like you said once, it's not your style."


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake’s first day back.

Amy and Jake – March 22nd, 2016

He shouldn’t have felt so anxious, it was just deskwork, entering numbers, reading through files, it was easy work, but his mind wasn’t there, at all. The doctor had cleared him two days ago to return to work and start driving, he should have been relieved, but the past two months had been nothing but Amy and himself, and now he was here, staring at her desk while she was at home, alone. 

Everyone has been great with Jake, Charles even seemed to sense he needed some space to adjust, Holt didn’t pile on the work like he normally would have, Jake shook his head as he thought about it and wondered if he seemed that weak or just unready to be there. As he thinks about Amy, he opens his desk drawer and searched through the garbage and chaos until finding it, his little blue tooth hands free device he hated, he hoped it still had power, it turned on and actually connected with his phone, as he pushes her contact, he picks up files and goes to the evidence room.

“Jake, you didn’t even last an hour.” She sounds amused with him, which he likes, anything to make her smile even if he can’t see it.

“Yeah, I’m whipped, what can I say.”

“Jake, be careful, the others can hear you.”

“Actually, they can’t, I put on my douche device and went to evidence locker.”

“You’re wearing that blue tooth ear piece, I wish I had a picture of that.” There is silence, but with in thirty seconds her phone buzzes and she sees that he sent her picture while they talked, there he is smiling wearing his douche device.”

“Today will be so boring, and not the work either, that’s fine, but two months of you and now I have to see these people.”

Amy laughed, “We have to start normal lives sometime, I will be at the precinct in the next month I think.”

“Any chance you feel lucky about the lottery today, then I could stay home, all the time.”

“Jake, we’re good at our jobs, it will take time to adjust, but we’ll be fine.”

“Scully dyed his hair jet black, it looks terrible, and it leaves black marks wherever he rests that huge noggin, which is all over. I’ve only been here an hour and I’ve seen those marks all over. Charles said it was really disturbing to see the bathroom, I don’t even want to know, I may go downstairs.”

“That’s gross, but not surprising, remember the day the fire alarm went off and we thought they were on a case, but they were both asleep in the stalls?”

“That day is a nightmare, I’m the one who found Hitchcock, his pants were down, it was a horror movie scene.”

“I love you,” she sighed as she said it.

Jake laughed, “I love you too, but I hope it wasn’t my story of Hitchcock’s penis that made you think of it.”

“Jake.” Even on the phone he can perfectly envision the face she is making.

“Sorry. If this is this hard, imagine after the baby.”

“It will be difficult, but we’ll manage.”

“What do you want me to pick up for dinner tonight?”

“Not street meat, that did not sit well last time.”

“Yeah, I know, we share a bathroom.”

“Jake!”

“Sorry, but it’s true, I don’t try to hide that stuff.”

He could almost hear her roll her eyes, “that’s because you’re a forever fifteen-year-old and a guy, you still think it’s funny.”

“That is totally true, not even ashamed.”

“Are we through talking about my bodily functions now?” She sounded impatient, not mad, just slightly impatient.

“Only if you want to be, I like it, sexy phone banter.”

“Alright weirdo, I’m going, you need to work, don’t get fired your first day back.”

“C’mon, even if I only did twenty minutes I’d still outwork Scully and Hitchcock, but yeah, I should.”

“I love you, weirdo.”

“I love you too, have a good day, take care of yourself and the baby.”


	57. chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry pushes Jake to work a little bit and gets in trouble.

Jake – March 22nd, 2016

Jake was at his desk helping Charles and Rosa with a case tracking down a man who sold cloned credit cards, he was happy this was somewhat interesting and relieved he wasn't doing anything dangerous, he needed time to adjust. He was looking into some of the locations from his search when Terry came up to his desk.

"Jake, I have news, on Doug Judy, he was a suspect of yours?"

Jake turned around looking angry and happy, his normal Doug Judy emotions, "Terry, he's the Pontiac Bandit, confirmed, for sure, he has done so much it's amazing he's not in jail."

Terry frowned, "He was killed Jake, his mom lives in the precinct so they called it in, he was killed on a cruise ship where he was a lounge singer. It happened just after you were shot, but it took a while for the paper work to go through and for ship to clear everything. His lounge singer name was pretty dope though, Jake, it was Horatio Velveteen."

Jake looked pensive, "Terry, I know that name." Jake took out his cellphone and called Amy.

"Babe, nothing new has happened in thirty minutes."

"Hello, I love you too, but something new has happened to me, but first, what was the name of the lounge singer on the cruise we were supposed to go on? You had us planned for like four nights of him."

"You mean, Horatio Velveteen?"

"That's the one. Ames, Horatio Velveteen was an alias for Doug Judy."

"Your Pontiac Bandit?"

"That's the one, but they found his body, he was murdered. You don't think it was him who sent us the tickets and said we won, do you?"

"Babe, you won a contest."

"Actually, I don't think that's possible, I never do contests, too lazy to send anything in."

"Then how could you win?"

"My point exactly, Ames, he must of needed our help. Now I feel guilty, holy crap."

"Jake, you were shot, in the line of duty, things happen, who know what else might have prevented or caused it. He had a rap sheet longer than anyone you've ever seen, your exact words."

"Yeah, I still feel bad though, I better go, Terry still wants to talk about this, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too, hurry home."

Jake got off the phone and looked up at Terry's gigantic goofy smile, "you Peraltas are cute, love and babies."

“Terrance, keep it together."

"Sorry, they need you to go to the morgue to identify it, Diaz is busy and we need someone who knows him, so we get the case."

"Terry, send me a picture, I'm on desk duty, baby."

"C'mon, Peralta, this is easy, don't wimp out on me."

"Terry, I had a large hole in my lung and I would like to continue breathing for a while, y'know Ter Bear, baby on the way."

"Jake, get you ass moving or Terry gets physical."

"Fine, I'll go, the morgue here?"

Terry shook his head, "no, at the seventy-first. I'll take you, don't look at me like that, it's barely a case."

Jake was not happy, he hated the seventy-first precinct, and he wasn't supposed to be working anything resembling a case in person. The captain was an old school cop who treated female cops like secretaries, Amy had spent a week there a few years ago on a case and had to be restrained from punching him. As they arrived, they hurried down to the morgue, not wanting to see any of the officers from the seven one. The ME was a tall creepy guy Terry and Jake called Lurch, like the character from the Adam's family, Lurch pulled the body out for them to view.

Terry retched a little as they saw the body, it had begun to decompose some, Jake felt a little ill, but he as sad to see this happen to Doug Judy. As Jake was signing the affadavite, three masked men stormed into the morgue with guns drawn, the yelled at Terry, Jake and Lurch to get down and grabbed the body, Jake protested and one the masked assailant approached him hit him with the butt of his rifle in the chest, Jake yelled in pain and collapsed. The three men ran off, several officers gave chase, but the thieves had a van waiting and managed to block off the streets to prevent being chased.

Jake was in pain, he hoped his lung hadn't collapsed again, the ME came over and took a look and told them he didn't think that Jake's lung had collapsed but he should have it checked out because of the large puncture. Terry picked up Jake and took him to the car.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have had you do this, you were supposed to only do paperwork."

Jake stared at Terry and yelled, "ya'think, Terry! Sorry, you didn't know this would happen, I'm in serous pain, get me to the ER, I don't trust that creepy ME."

"Terry doesn't trust Lurch either, I think I saw him lick one of the bodies."

"Before we go to the ER, you need to pick Amy and tell her what happened."

Terry gulped, "Amy's going to kill Terry, isn't she?"

"Terry, I don't want to say you're toast, but I should, because you are."

"Damn, Jake, that's cold."


	58. chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry's in trouble with Amy.

Live Preview: The Nine-Nine Revised | FanFiction  
Amy and Jake – March 22nd, 2016

Amy was laying on the couch watching a movie when she heard the doorbell, she got up slowly and wished Jake was around, as she reached the door, she was already annoyed, and when she saw Terry as she opened it, she knew something was off.

"Terry, why are you here? What happened to Jake and why in the hell did he leave the precinct, he told me he was going to behave."

Terry looked terrified, "Amy, uh, well, Jake is hurt, not badly, I talked him into going to the morgue in the seven one because Doug Judy's body was found, I wanted to check things out because it's Doug Judy, turns out he's really dead and then some masked guys came in with guns and stole the body and one hit Jake in the chest with his gun and he collapsed."

Amy hit Terry's arm, much harder than Terry anticipated, "Dammit, Terry, he finally learns to be good and take the doctor's orders and you pull this shit. His confidence is also shaken, he doesn't need this," she pointed her finger at his face, "you better fix this or I'll destroy you Jeffords, destroy."

Amy walked quickly to the car after that, "Babe, I'm so sorry, lets get you to the ER and then plan how to kill Terry, we're cops, we can hide the body, evidence, and motive."

Terry got in the driver's seat looking scared, "don't worry, Terry, she has pregnancy hormones and loves me, so as long as everything is okay with me, you'll survive."

At the ER, Jake was waiting in for the results of his CT scan as he waited in a private room, Amy sat in a chair next to Jake's bed and was staring down Terry as he sat on the other side of the room. Jake was smiling while his painkillers in his IV were working well.

"Ames, I've never seen Terry so frightened, and it's because a pregnant woman threated him. That's so funny, he's scared of you."

Amy kept glaring, "he should be."

The doctor came in soon, "Mr. Peralta, the good news is that the lung is not collapsed, but there is some bleeding and the lung does not appear to be at full capacity, so I would recommend bed rest and walking only exercise until you are cleared."

Jake, still feeling the effects of the pain pills turned to Terry, "don't feel bad, Terry, at least I can stay home again, movies, board games, and lots of sex."

Amy rolled her eyes and started to blush, but she smiled at Jake and reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.


	59. chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome visitor.

Live Preview: The Nine-Nine Revised | FanFiction  
Amy – April, 12th, 2016

Loneliness and boredom, she was feeling those a lot more than discomfort and it was only Jake's second day back at work after being hit in the chest. She had gotten Holt to agree to let her work some at home on paperwork items and data entry, but she finished what he gave her for the week in four hours and wished she could go back to work. At her last appointment, her doctor had told her partial abruption was looking better and healing, but that she didn't want to risk anything and that while Amy could do more small errands, she did not think returning to work was worth the risk. Amy tried to argue, but Jake pointed out to her that she would beat herself up forever if anything bad happened. She never agreed with him, but she stopped arguing and was now staying home for the duration of her pregnancy.

None of her books were keeping her attention, she was tired of watching television and movies, the internet only depressed her, and she didn't want to distract Jake too much, he was already easily distracted and she needed him to acclimate to work again, which would be difficult enough without him only thinking about her all day.

She was just washing her hands after what felt like her tenth time peeing since Jake left for work when she heard the doorbell. She took out her phone and went to their cameral app. Terry had felt so bad for Jake being injured because of a case he forced him to work, he had installed a security camera above their door, so they didn't have to get up or go to the door every time and could see who was there. Amy frowned and sighed when she saw who was at her door.


	60. chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is not happy they have a visitor.

Live Preview: The Nine-Nine Revised | FanFiction  
Jake – April 13th, 2016

Jake was entering data, and then more data, he was bored, but he wanted to beat the amount Amy had done yesterday as she had managed to do over twice the amount he did, and what Holt told her was more than Scully and Hitchcock managed to do in a month, combined.

He was blinking his eyes trying to stay alert and awake, not to mention motivated, when his phone buzzed. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out and swore so loudly that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry, text from Amy." Everyone was staring and curious now. "Nothing that she did, my asshole of a dad is at the house, that's never good."

Holt was now out of his office, "I thought that he was back with your mother."

Jake shook his head angrily while texting Amy, "no, he cheated on her again, in her bed, while she was taking care of Amy, so you'll forgive me if I'm not super stoked that he's at my house alone with my wife."

Jake's phone buzzed again, he glanced at it and slammed his fist on his desk, "my dad is so classy, he said he'd just wait for me, all day long."

Holt approached his desk, "Detective, take the rest of the day off, on me, your wife should be number one priority, and as I've said, you've already done more work today that Michael and Norm do in six months."

"Take that Michael and Norm!" Hitchcock said as he was eavesdropping.

"They make us look good," Scully agreed.

Holt stood up straight looking beyond annoyed, "Scully and Hitchcock, Michael and Norm are your first names, are they not?"

"Oh yeah, that's funny, and not super good, oh well." Hitchcock said as he went back to his wordsearch he had been working on all morning.

Holt resumed speaking with Jake, "please go, help out Amy, I loathe spending time alone with Keven's parents, they are run of the mill homophobes, not randy airline pilots with no boundaries."

Jake grimaced, "that's gross but so accurate. Thanks, captain, I'm sorry I'm not very useful lately."

Holt extended his arm and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder, "detective, you were shot in the line of duty, then injured again, in the line of duty, we have not been useful, go home, now."

Jake hurried to the elevator smiling, knowing that when could tell Amy about this conversation in would make her very horny.


	61. chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger quickly goes from unwanted to unwelcome, ever.

Amy and Jake – April 13th, 2016

The door flew open and Jake walked in his house, Amy was seated at the table drinking tea, looking very relieved that he was home, while his dad was on the couch, where his pregnant wife on bedrest should be, with his feet up, shoes and socks off and next to him on the couch.

"Dad, I really don't want you around me or my family, we don't have anything to talk about anymore." Jake walked over to Amy and mouthed I'm sorry and then kissed her.

"Jakey, don't be like that, we're guys, we have different needs than the ladies."

Jake made a face and tried to control his anger, just a little, he needed to say this as calmly as possible, "Dad…I don't care or know or care to know what you think, I know that our needs, Amy's and mine, is or are or I don't fucking care, but we need you to get the fuck out of my house."

Roger sighed but didn't move. "Jakey, your mom knew what she was getting into, I've always been like this, she knew it was bound to happen, just give it time son, you'll see, Amy got pregnant, you had to get married, soon the ladies will start looking better and better and the impossible becomes possible and then reality."

Amy's eyes were huge now and her mouth hung open, Jake could not believe what his dad was saying, in front of his wife. All his adult life he had feared becoming like his father, but never had it been so clear that it was not likely to happen.

"Roger, are you hard of hearing, get the fuck out, now. My Mom loves you for some reason and seems to always forgive you, but she was devastated, and I know this might sound strange to you, buy I love my wife, I am not going to be fucking around, you only cared about you, I am not that way, and a lot of it is thanks to you, because when you left us and didn't help out financially, at all, I learned how to take care of family, with mom. I am using the very little will power I have to not beat the shit out of you right now."

Roger started to slowly pull on his socks and shoes, "Jesus, Jakey, I just need a favor. I raked up some parking tickets while parking in handicapped spots while visiting my lady friend."

"DAD, OUT NOW! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU HURT MOM, BUT THAT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU, YOU JUST NEED A FAVOR, SO NOW YOU TELL ME IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING WIFE THAT I WILL BE A CHEATER, LIKE YOU, OUT, AND WE ARE DONE!"

Roger stood up and looked like he was about to say something, but then he thought better of it and left the house. Jake slammed the door and ran over to Amy, "Ames, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was coming over, and that shit he said, it is not true."

Amy placed a hand on his cheek, "Jake, listen to me, I know you. I would have never married you, or even dated you, if I thought you were like the man who just left our house. For a while, when we first worked together, I thought you were sort of a playboy, but then I heard you talking to Charles about being tired of first and second dates and that you just wanted someone who could accept you had some faults, I still didn't like you like you then, but it softened my opinion of you, a lot."

Jake grinned, "I was the worst date in the world for a while, really up until our bet date, and then I was trying to make it a bad date of epic proportions to impress you, which didn't really work. So it's lucky you got four drink drunk on our first real date and knew me well before."

She smiled as leaned in and kissed him, "I liked you, not long after, while you aren't a good dater, you were a good person, that was more important."

Jake reached up and held her hand in his, "I still can't believe the balls on that guy, saying that at all, but in front of you."

"Had he ever met anyone you dated before?"

Jake shook his head laughing, "no, no one stayed around long enough, and he was always in and out. He hasn't even been around for my birthday since I was six, he missed the next two with work emergencies, which I later found out were covers for his affairs."

"Wow, he really is the worst."

Jake stood up, "I've been telling you this forever, well, since just after the first time you met him."


	62. chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy comes back.

Amy – April 19th, 2016

She was crying, again, at a stupid commercial, her hormones had felt out of whack for the past few days, Jake had helped a lot by making her laugh and getting her to orgasm, and not himself, for which she felt a little bad, but she figured she was owed for bailing him out of so many situations over the years. Right at that moment however, she was feeling emotionally raw and like the tears could not stop.

She took a deep breath and went through like six kleenex and was starting to feel calm when the doorbell rang. Of course, she thought to herself, and she really hoped it wasn't Roger, she cleared off some kleenex and picked up her phone to open the app and see who it was. When she saw the image of her ex-boyfriend Teddy standing there, she was not prepared for this situation, "shit!"

She immediately texted Jake: A week ago your dad shows up, today it's Teddy, I haven't opened the door, what could he want?

Jake texted back promptly, holy shit, u r bad luck without me don't open the door unless u want to, I think hes there to say he still luvs u

Amy frowned at her screen and quickly replied, not funny, someone will pay for that, I will only talk to him on the porch, open up your app and watch, it has sound too.

She laughed at his quick response, ok, but creepy watching wife, so HBO.

Amy got up, she heard the doorbell again, it was the fourth time, he was set on talking to her. Amy slowly made her way to the door, hoping he would give up and go away. She braced herself before opening the door.

"Amy Santiago, I found out you lived here now, and…wow, you are pregnant. It's not mine is it?" He said hopefully and smiling.

"Eeew, no, we broke up a year and half ago." Her face could not hide the disgust she felt from his question.

He was still smiling, Amy wished Jake would suddenly appear and yell at him, but she didn't think that would happen. "Amy, I would like us to date, again, I am even willing to raise your…is that a wedding ring?"

Annoyed, Amy sighed deeply, "yes Teddy, to Jake, who I knew I liked when we dated, but we didn't start dating until a few months later." Teddy looked like he was about to speak again, so she thought she had better clarify, "and we are in love, Teddy, actual love. You and I, we never said it, I never felt it, we didn't have sex a lot."

"Twelve times isn't a lot?" Teddy asked looking hurt.

Amy exhaled and wished she could smoke, "Teddy, Jake and I beat that number within three days of dating. Three."

"Peralta though, really? He is a screw up, I'm a lieutenant now, what is he?"

Amy smiled, "the best detective I've ever worked with. Bye, Teddy." Amy started to turn and open the door.

"Amy, I can make your life difficult, professionally." She turned and looked at him incredulously.

"How dare you threaten my career because I spurn your advances."

"Well, it's a case of my word against yours." Teddy smiled.

"Actually, I have heard it all and you have been recorded by your victim's home security system." Teddy and Amy both turned to their right and saw Captain Holt standing there, Teddy gulped and then looked above Amy's door at the security camera and looked panicked.

"Lieutenant Wells, this will be handed over to the Commissioner's office, and I would venture that you will be severely reprimanded or even terminated over trying to coerce a female officer into a personal relationship, you will leave immediately and never return, as I also am guessing you used NYPD resources to obtain this address, it is not listed. Gooday, Lieutenant Wells." Teddy glanced at both them and abruptly turned and walked away.

"Thank you, Captain, that was extremely uncomfortable." Amy had a few tears, but it was nothing compared to earlier as being angry at Teddy helped keep her other emotions in check.

"Understood, I am happy to help out an officer from the unwanted advances of a superior, that has no place anywhere, Detective Peralta drove us here quickly, he is still in my car."


	63. chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's POV of Teddy's return.

Jake – April 19th, 2016

The briefing was going on forever, Holt was intent on lowering the number of civilian complaints in the precinct, so every detective and officer was crammed into the detective's briefing room for a lecture, not a briefing. Jake winced in annoyance as he glanced at his phone and saw that they had been in there for fifty minutes. As he looked at his phone, he received Amy's first text, he texted back forth with her and did not see Holt walk over, until the blue uniformed arm reached in front of him and took his phone.

"Something so entertaining you can't wait, detective Peralta?"

"Sorry, sir." Jake was annoyed, Teddy being a dick and he was in trouble. He looked up and saw Holt frown, "everyone is dismissed, it appears some other precincts are far worse than ours." As everyone else hurriedly scurried out of the briefing room, Holt looked at Jake again, "This is happening, right now?"

"Yes sir."

"We are going, you will drive my car, lights on until two blocks away, drop me off at the end so I might get a peek at what is happening." Holt and Jake moved quickly and three minutes later were in the captain's work car, Jake drove as fast as the conditions allowed while Holt turned on the siren and lights, within two minutes they were at the end of his block, the captain exited and Jake laughed as he stealthily ran towards his and Amy's home.

Jake wished he could hear what Holt was saying, a minute or so later, he saw Teddy walking away, he then saw Holt motion for him to come over, he wondered if he was in trouble. As he started to move he received another text, Peralta, this is Raymond Holt, please come to your house. Captain Holt.

Jake laughed to himself as he lightly jogged to his house and up the steps, as he opened the door he was immediately and almost aggressively hugged by Amy, she held his face with both of her hands and kissed him, much harder and deeper than he ever thought she would in front of Holt, "thank God you read my texts immediately and thank God you got hurt at the morgue so Terry put up the camera, that thing has made my life so much easier."


	64. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Jake heads back to the field.

Amy and Jake – May 1st, 2016 - warning, a wee bit spicy

The channels on the tv were moving so quickly Amy knew that Jake wasn't even looking for something to watch, he was nervous, tomorrow would be his first official day back in the field, not at a desk. Holt had allowed him extra time to prepare himself, but with Amy out, he was needed, his skills were needed, but Jake now doubted whether he had what it took.

She had tried to approach the subject before, but she was always quickly shot down, Jake would change the subject or say he had to go to the bathroom, but now there was no more time to put it off, they had to talk about it.

"Babe, I am going to ask you tough questions, if you change the subject or say you have to go the bathroom, I will taze you in your sleep."

Jake sighed and closed his eyes, "yeah, I know, I've been straight up dodging this."

"Jake, it's tomorrow, I know you're nervous, but you can do it." Amy gently pulled his face so he was facing her.

Jake opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes betraying a deep seeded fear and doubt, "Ames, I've never had so much to live for, ever. When it was just me, I was all about the Bon Jovi line, going down, in a blaze of glory. Now, it's all fucking confusion, I want to do my best, that's all I know how to do, except for paperwork, but it's different."

Amy looked into his eyes and thought about what to say, he was scared, this was not normal for him, fear in cop can make them dangerous, to others, to themselves. She finally took a final deep breath before going in, "Jake, I get it, I know when I go back, it will be different. I think there were times when you took unnecessary risks, running on top of cars, crashing a mob funeral, those things aren't worth the risk, that part could change, but the way your mind works, the way you can think like your suspects, that won't change. You can be effective without all the risks, there always be some risks."

Jake remained still as he considered her words, "I guess, I know I'm crazy sometimes, but it was my way of making sure I got the suspects, that I knew I gave it my all, you know, keeping it one-hundred."

Amy rolled her eyes, to Jake and Gina, keeping it one-hundred didn't just mean giving it your best, it also seemed to mean that they never changed, they stayed their teenage selves, which was ridiculous. "Jake, you can't go on like you were forever, we are also getting older, you have had injuries, a little caution, for you, won't hurt. Holt has had to slow down and make smarter decisions, not more physical ones."

Jake nodded, "yeah I know, what worries me is that it's not like I went through the day thinking of being reckless, I just did what it took to get my perp, ya' know?"

"Jake, it's me you're talking to, of course I understand. Think about the case we worked together a few years back, the arsonist who worked at a grade school, you jumped off the roof to get him, hurting you both, you got written up, you twisted both ankles, and in the end, you admitted you should have used your partner, me, to help rather than what you did. Use your team, you can still be the best without trying to hurt yourself."

"Yeah, thanks. It will just be an adjustment, but I will try, I have to get out there, this is the only thing I know, the one thing I'm really good at."

Amy smiled at him and kissed him, then pulled back, "not the only thing."

Jake raised his eyebrows, "you're not talking about my impressions or dance skills?"

Amy laughed, "as you love to say, hells no, in fact, it's been a little while, let's go to the bedroom, with my stomach being so huge, couch sex is an unnecessary risk."

Before they had reached the bedroom, Jake pulled Amy to him and started to cover her neck and upper chest with soft kisses as his hand reached down and slowly made circles over her moistening folds as his circles became smaller as he found his target area, Amy moaned softly, "Jake, on the bed, my feet hurt, but I need this."

As they hit the bed, Jake returned his hand Amy's clit, he lifted her shirt up and softly, yet almost aggressively kissed her belly, "Jake, it's weird yet sexy," she half moaned and half laughed. Jake continued to kiss her, but slowly moving upward, Amy leaned up and awkwardly removed her t-shirt, Jake took a nipple in his mouth and worked his tongue around and around in lazy circles as Amy started to wince with pleasure, "shiiit, Jake, so good." Jake grinned to himself and then lightly bit her nipple as applied more pressure below, that put Amy over the top as Jake felt her convulse, buck her hips, and lightly shiver. Amy smiled at him, "damn, son, that was gooood. Now, pants off, stick 'er in."

Amy's crudeness, crude for her, not Jake, took him by surprise and he started to laugh, making it hard to shed his pants quickly, but soon they were both completely bare as he thrust himself into her, she gasped a little, her hands moving to his hair as her fingers ran through his hair, pulling it gently when she had waves of pleasure. Jake was turned on, more so than normal, he knew she hated the big belly, but it did something for him, not the belly itself, but what it represented, and soon Jake's thrusts became erratic and he moaned.

Amy's hands moved down to his hips as she held him steady and rocked her hips faster and faster, "don't move, almost, almost there, shiiit."

A short time later, as they remained unclothed, clutching each other in their bed, Amy caressed his chin, "when you get nervous tomorrow, remember this, it will loosen you up, and when you want to take an unnecessary risk, think of this and remember, dead men don't fuck their wives."

Jake's eyebrows nearly raised themselves off his face, "Daaamn, Amy, marriage has made you filthy."

"I think it's who I married."


	65. chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's first day back in the field, not behind a desk, Amy's POV

Live Preview: The Nine-Nine Revised | FanFiction  
Amy – May 2nd, 2016

She had hidden her fears, she supported him and made him feel better about facing his first day back in the field, but the truth was that she was terrified. Amy had gone into the marriage being scared about their commitment to each other, she knew they loved each other, but she feared the pregnancy may have forced their hand too early and that it could take a toll on them, but looking back now, almost six months into their marriage and seven months living together, Jake had been everything she needed. Things weren't perfect, but they were great, she had never been with anyone who was hard on themselves as Jake was for how they treated her, she had felt like an afterthought to her past boyfriends, even Teddy, who said he was obsessed with her, ignored her for his pilsners and frisbee golf league.

As she laid on their bed, she lifted up his pillow and breathed in his scent, a combination of shampoo, strong cologne, and a sweet smell she attributed to his crazy high sugar intake. She knew this was the right step for him, she would have to do the same soon enough, but she had not had the encounters he had. She had never been shot at, broken bones, been kidnapped, or forced to leave everything and everyone behind for a case.

Jake had just met another detective who had gone through similar situations, Adrian Pimento, Jake said he was crazy, but he had sacrificed everything. Jake wanted to help him out, but he was behind a desk and in the end, Pimento left the nine-nine and just disappeared. Amy worried about the effects of Jake's many sacrifices for this job, would he crack up one day and just not be able to adjust anymore?

Amy tried to read, but nothing was keeping her interest, not even her pregnancy books, and she enjoyed learning about the baby and what was happening. She attempted to make a binder for the baby and how they would deal with all possible scenarios, but this just made her think about Jake and what could happen. She turned on the tv and made a sour face as only negative images and stories were run and shown.

Amy turned off the tv and glanced at the clock, it was only eleven-thirty, this would be a long day. She picked up a different book to try and take her mind off of Jake, she didn't want to text and let him think she was nervous for him. As Amy found herself skimming over pages in her book, her phone vibrated, she picked it up and saw a text from Jake.

good so far rosa and I chased a suspect, I did not last long this afternoon, charles and I working on a murder case, is it wrong to hope for nothing? love you

Amy smiled, Jake had never been a great runner, and now after a punctured and collapsed lung and so long off of cases, of course it would be bad running, she couldn't imagine Rosa was very nice about it, but at least Jake seemed happy. She knew Jake was still nervous for him to hope that they wouldn't find anything in a murder case. Amy exhaled and replied.

I hope Rosa was nice about your diminished lung capacity, don't feel bad. Nothing wrong hoping for a quiet day, you're just not used to thinking that. I love you, see you soon.

Amy started to read again, she soon fell asleep, feeling relieved knowing Jake was doing well. When she woke up it was one-thirty, she looked at her phone, no texts, she hoped that was a good thing. She got up to use the bathroom and then decided she wanted to try a recipe and cook while she felt decent. An hour later she got out of her chair to put the lasagna in the oven, she had followed the recipe carefully, not made any substitutions, and tasted what she had to make sure it wasn't terrible. She was actually happy with it, she hoped Jake would be. As she set the lasagna in the oven, she heard the door unlock and open.


	66. chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake's first day back in the field, not behind a desk, Jake's POV

Live Preview: The Nine-Nine Revised | FanFiction  
Jake – May 2nd, 2016

Why the hell was she yelling so much, Jake thought that at least twenty times as he struggled to keep up with Rosa. They had been investigating an assault and battery, the suspect had been cooperating, but Rosa started yelling at him and cracking her knuckles, she had apparently liked Adrian a lot more than she let on, and the suspect ran, Jake couldn't quite blame him, he was sure he was guilty, but he wouldn't want to face Rosa in that mood.

"Hurry up, Jake, you're so fucking slow."

Jake's lungs were burning, he was told running would be tough at first, he had been cleared but told it would be a transition. He never stopped running, he just couldn't run fast, Rosa lost track of their suspect, who could run really fast.

"Nice job, Peralta, we lost him." Rosa shoved him as she walked past.

"Diaz, what the hell! Holt told everyone I wouldn't be moving fast, they operated on my lungs, remember? You didn't have to wait for me!"

Rosa turned and rounded on him, "are you saying I'm slow? This isn't over, Jake."

Jake groaned and rolled his eyes, "Rosa, you yelled at me for not keeping up, I have an honest medical issue, and now you're mad at me? What the hell happened while I was out?"

Rosa was silent on the way back to the precinct, as they entered, she looked more pissed than normal, Holt noticed. "Bad news with your assault suspect?"

Rosa turned to face him, "we had him, he ran, we chased, Jake couldn't run so we lost him."

Holt seemed unphased, "Detective Diaz, you knew he couldn't run well, you were told that, you seem unconcerned with his excuse, so, what is your excuse for him getting away?"

Rosa looked like she might punch him, "why am I to blame?"

Holt, unwavering as always replied, "because you have not been shot recently in the line of duty and then reinjured, also in the line of duty, yet you seem angry at Peralta."

Rosa went shades of red that Jake didn't know existed, "Captain, be careful, nobody is stupid enough to blame me, ever."

Holt walked closer to her, "Diaz, you blamed Peralta, yesterday you blamed Boyle, maybe you should stop placing blame and take some."

Rosa, pushed the captain, not hard, but pushed nonetheless, "I don't need this!"

Holt had enough, "Diaz, my office now, I could have you suspended for laying your hands on your commanding officer, do you know that?! Sergeant Jeffords, I need you in here, we have an issue that needs solving, now."

Jake shook his head, he texted Amy, leaving out the gruesome details for now. Jake was finishing up paperwork and getting ready to go out with Charles on a lead in a murder investigation when Holt left his office and approached him. Jake didn't know how the captain did it, he heard all sorts of yelling from Rosa, but not from Holt.

"Peralta, good job today."

Jake felt confused, "he got away sir, I'm soooper slow right now."

"You did great work, we knew your lungs would slow you down. I meant great work with Diaz, she is out of control right now, you handled things well, many detectives would have engaged more and just ended up in a fight, you were patient, you didn't make a scene. Go home, get some more rest, you have earned it, and know that Diaz has to see the department psychologist and get anger management. One last question, did the suspect run because he was caught or because of how he was treated?"

"Captain, she's going through something, I can't answer that, I know she's wrong, but I don't want to add to that right now, doesn't seem right."

Holt actually smiled at him, "agreed, but thank you for not lying to me as well. You are maturing, is it marriage, expecting a child, or the time off?"

Jake grinned, "I think it's just time with Amy, so all of those things combined, when you are both cooped up and upset, you learn to let things slide."

"Well, whatever it is, good job. Go home and say hello to your wife for me."

"Will do sir."

"Ames, I'm home!" He walked past the kitchen towards the bedroom before realizing she was in there, he turned around and smiled as he saw her cooking. "Someone is feeling brave today, I hope I am."

Amy hit him, "Be nice, I think this will actually be good." Jake kissed her as she realized he was home early. "Jake, why are you home so early?"

Jake smiled, "well, when I couldn't keep up with Rosa, she complained about it when she got back, Holt asked if I was okay, I said I was and Rosa freaked out, at me and at Holt. Holt was not pleased, he got on her about my accident being in the line of duty and long story short, I got to come home early and Rosa is on thin ice for her temper. She hit Charles in the face yesterday with the baton for not keeping up, so she had to see the shrink, again. Oh yeah, she pushed Holt, physically.

Amy gasped, "no, really?"

Jake nodded, "seriously, I was just waiting for all hell to break loose, but you know Holt, he has been tested and badgered his entire career, so one angry detective won't break his will."

"I love that man." Amy smiled.

"I know you do, Ames, way too much, way too much."


	67. chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a doctor's appointment.

Amy and Jake – May 12th, 2016

“Jake, not now, babe, you’re going to be late.” Amy was swatting away Jake’s hands as the reached for her center, “as nice as it would feel, you can’t be late again.”

“C’mon, Ames, it won’t take long.” Jake gestured towards his pants tent.

Amy laughed, “won’t take long, name of your sex tape, Peralta, not impressive.”

Jake fake frowned, “not cool Ames, not cool.”

“If you had gotten up when you were supposed to, we would have had time.” Amy kissed him and then carefully and slowly got out of their bed. “This ones on you, so tell your hardened friend that’s trying to poke out of your boxers that it’s your fault.”

“Man, I really am my own worst enemy.” Jake got out of the bed and quickly pulled on his pants, socks, and shoes. “What time is your appointment today?” 

Amy held up her finger for him to wait as she spit out some toothpaste, “at two, but don’t worry if you can’t make it, it’s a boring one, same stuff, nothing new.”

Jake entered the bathroom and kisser her on the cheek, “I’ll try to be there, things have been tense lately, Terry is on another diet, Kevin’s out of town so Holt has been tense, Rosa’s still Rosa, and Charles keeps telling everyone he’s horny, I know it doesn’t sound like a lot of work, but all of it has made me busier because none of them get anything done, I mean Holt does, but he’s terrifying right now.”

Amy smiled, “I wish I was there to help.”

“Me too, but you have Pepper Peralta to take care of, so you’re okay.”

“Pepper?”

“I thought I’d go Stan Lee on our baby name?”

“Not happy with Valeria?” Amy looked him right in the eye as she asked this.

Jake sighed, “I don’t like it as much as I did before, I don’t dislike it, I don’t know…”

Amy grimaced a little, “it’s okay, I kind of feel the same way, we’ll keep talking, we’ll find something we like.”

Later that day, Jake came running in the house at one-thirty, “Ames! I’m here, I can go!”

Amy walked out the kitchen, “yes, Jake, I can tell by the shouting and the fact that you’re here.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think I’d even make it. This morning was fucking crazy, Charles and I finally tracked down the suspect from the Le murders, she was so tall and buff. Charles asked her some questions, and it was weird, I finally pulled my head out and realized he was flirting, with a murder suspect, but then she got mad when he asked her specifics and she picked him up and threw him, luckily, Rosa was guarding the door, we knew she might run and Rosa’s temper has not gotten better, but Rosa stopped her, but the fight was epic, I got hit in the stomach with her buff arms, it hurt.”

“I’m glad you made it, do you have the entire afternoon off?”

Jake grinned, “I like where your I think your mind is going, and yes, I do.”

“Keep it in your pants Peralta, that’s why we’re having this baby and going to this doctor.”

“Always blaming my penis, not cool.”

In the waiting room, Jake was watching the other expectant mothers, some looked like they could give birth any day, “Ames, do you think your baby bump will get huge?”

Amy frowned, “thanks a lot, Mr. Sensitive, but yes, it will get bigger, not looking forward to it.”

They soon found themselves in the examination room, Amy seemed nervous, she couldn’t stop bouncing her legs up and down. “Ames, relax, it’s going to be fine.”

Her eyes narrowed, “I can be nervous if I want, Jake, so let me be, can’t smoke, so I’m bouncing my legs.”

Jake stood up and put his arm around her, “why are you nervous? That’s what I should have asked, I’m sorry.”

Amy’s intense gaze softened, “it’s okay, I’ve just been pregnant for a long time, and on bedrest, so it hasn’t been easy, and I’m not mad, but your comment in the waiting room made me think about the fact that I have two more months of this, and my stomach will get bigger, it’s a lot to think about right now after so long in the house, just sitting.”

“Sorry, I should keep my mouth shut.”

Amy shook her head, “no, you’re fine, it’s just been a long time, Jake, you’ve been great, honestly. It’s almost been four months of this and two more to go.”

Jake kissed her on the forehead and they heard the door open as the doctor entered. The appointment went well, the baby was healthy, Amy was healing nicely, but she needed to stay on bedrest because of the potential risks. Amy looked sullen and Jake didn’t know if a plan he had hatched would work, but he had to try something.

“Doctor, before you go, I know Amy’s on bedrest, would it be too stressful for a weekend getaway, where she was somewhere else resting, I know she’s getting very tired of our place, a change of scenery might be really good for her.”

Amy smiled at him, he was still the same man who refused to raise the toilet seat to pee, only bought candy when he went shopping, and tried to wash clothes in dishwasher with the dishes to save time, but he was also thoughtful, she hadn’t even thought to ask the doctor this.

“Driving can be stressful, any accident could cause damage, but I understand, I would ask you to consider not traveling to far, and to make sure that you don’t do too much and still sit or lay down, for you and the baby.”

In the car, Jake was smiling, not his normal goofy smile, but a giant goofy one that told Amy he was planning something. “Jake, your face has gone all joker on me, what do you have planned?”

Jake glanced at her as he drove, “I don’t know how I shouldn’t be offended by that comment, but I still love you and we can still have a nice weekend, did I tell you I have tomorrow off too? I was coughing like crazy after being hit by the amazon woman, so Holt told me I had to take tomorrow off, he’s very cool when you do your job well.”

“I keep telling you, but where are we going? Nothing crazy, Jake, we’re having a child soon, we will need money for her.” Jake was quiet for a minute, “Jake, your silence is not reassuring.”

Jake sighed, “I shouldn’t have kept something from you, but I did. I was in Doug Judy’s will, he left me a bunch of gift certificates to the Pierre Hotel in Manhattan. They’re good for twenty total nights, I called and made a reservation when you went to the restroom at the doctor’s office, the room would be over five-hundred a night, and it includes all the room service you want, I checked with the hotel, they’re legit and they knew Judy, apparently he helped them out or something.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Amy pressed her hand to his cheek as she asked him, knowing the difficulty and conflicting issues he had with Doug Judy.

“I don’t know, I struggle with him, you know that, he was a straight up criminal, but a fun guy, and I didn’t want to have you tell me to toss them, we don’t get a lot of luxurious nights out, and we never got a honeymoon.”

Amy laughed, “you are probably right, I would have been hella judgmental about keeping them, but I’m good, I need out of the house and room service at the Pierre, noice.”

“Smort.”


	68. chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy Hormones Amy is a wild one.

Amy and Jake – June 1st, 2016

She had won the argument, but he wasn’t complaining as his cock was sliding in and out of his crazy sexy pregnant wife. Jake was worried about hurting her or the baby as her baby bump had gotten rather epic over the last week.

thirty minutes earlier

“Jake, it’s fine, all the books state that intercourse during pregnancy is perfectly safe.”

Jake groaned, he had no problem having sex with his wife, but her belly was big and just looking at her made him hurt, he was terrified of hurting her, and who wouldn’t flip crap to a horny bastard who hurt their super pregnant wife during sex? “Ames, I don’t want to crush your belly being on top, and you are not supposed to lay on your side.”

“Jake, you will fuck me now or so help me, after the baby is born I will hold out until she is a year old before you get your hands on any part of me and even longer until your dick does.”

Jake gulped, obscenities were rare for her, but the f bomb meant horniness or anger, and this was the first he had seen them combined. “Okay, Ames, what’s your plan for me to not hurt you then. No me on top, that’s outs, not gonna hurt ya.”

“I have a plan, first, help me out of my clothes, then you get naked. Can you handle that?”

Jake nodded, he pulled down Amy’s maternity pants and underwear, she told him not to call them panties, just underwear because they were big and useful, not tiny and only for appearances. As he slipped them past her feet, he lifted her shirt over her head, Amy saw him lick his lips as he glanced at her breasts. Jake then stood up and undressed, his hardness already protruding from his boxers, as he removed his clothing, then Amy took charge.

“Okay, Peralta, sit on the bed just in front of me.” Jake did as he was told, Amy scooted up to him, it took a little effort, but she was fine, she then wrapped her legs around him. “Alright, now push yourself in, it’s at a different angle, but I read that this could be hot, something about the different angles.”

Jake couldn’t believe he had fought with her about this, he slipped into her moist folds, “Damn, Ames, you’re so wet.”

“I told you, I’ve been turned on since this morning, I need this, I think it’s the hormones, besides you should get what you can while you can, so less talking, more rocking.”

Jake started pumping as best he could, “A-Ames, th-this is hot, and y-you’re as b-b-bad as f-f-our drink A-Amy.”

Amy smiled at him, but not her normal sweet smile, this smile came from an entirely different place, she started pushing and down with her legs as his cock moved in and out of her. “Fuck! You are hitting me in new places, shiiit.”

Jake had always been turned on by Amy, the sex had always been good, but this was another thing all together, he was hanging on for dear life and just trying to enjoy the ride. “Fuuck, A-Ames, so-o goo-ood, I won’t l-last much longer-rr-r!”

Amy moved her legs faster as her breathing got heavier and then erratic as she tensed her hips mid movement several times, as she tensed again Jake grunted loudly as he released into her. After Jake caught his breath, he just stared at her in awe and wonder. “Ames, where the hell did that even come from?”

Amy shook her head and blushed, the horny in control machine that had just rocked his world was gone and Amy had returned. “I don’t know what to say, Jake, four drink Amy has nothing on pregnancy hormones Amy.”

“I’ll say, but four drink Amy is less scary, so it’s a good thing pregnancy hormones Amy doesn’t come to play as much.”

“I agree, the sex was good, but not worth all of this, only the baby will be worth all this fuss and bother.”

Jake gently caressed her belly, “I agree, but damn, that’s the hottest I’ve ever seen you, and you were almost eight months pregnant, never tell me you look ugly again, cause daaaaamn girl.”


	69. chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem - Amy’s POV

Jake – June 24th, 2016

He was running again, why did suspects always run, they were going to get hurt worse, treated worst, and it always made them look guilty, which they normally were. Charles was just ahead of him, the suspect ran a high end brothel, and it looked like he was trying to run back to it, Jake was getting angry, this guy was making him run only to return to where it started. The suspect finally slowed down as Charles got close enough to take him down with his baton. The suspect fell hard, Charles was on top of him, handcuffing him and reading him his rights, a few patrons from the brothel heard the commotion and were leaving, Jake looked up and that's when he saw him leaving, his dad.

Jake said nothing, he concentrated on the matter at hand, let Roger walk away, that's what Jake was used to, it's what he knew with his dad. Jake was trying to catch his breath when he felt his phone buzz, he looked at it and saw a text from Amy.

Can you get here soon? I think something's wrong, contractions are bad, I think my water broke, but also blood.

"Shit, Charles, Amy's not well, at all, I gotta go." He quickly texted back,

call 911, I will try to beat them, love you

Charles pushed the suspect quickly into the police car, "let's go, we'll sort this place out later, yours is more important, this guy can wait in the car."

Charles hit the lights and drove faster than Jake thought Charles was capable of, within five minutes they pulled up to his house, Jake exited the car and thanked Charles as he flew up the stairs, he heard ambulance sirens, getting closer.

As Jake entered the house, Amy was on the floor, crying in pain, "Jake! I called 911, they're not here!"

Jake knelt down next to her to comfort her, "I heard the sirens, I hear them now, they'll be right in."

The paramedics were soon there, they eased Amy onto the gurney and soon she and Jake were in the ambulance as it sped them to hospital.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem- Jake’s POV

Amy – June 24th, 2016

She did not want to get up, but she had to pee, yet again. Amy groaned as she got up, she groaned a lot lately, she wasn't sure if was necessary or if it helped anything, but every time she had to get up or move a lot, she groaned.

Ten minutes later she was in the kitchen getting some water and a snack, when something hurt, it was a contraction, she was sure of it, but it was too early, they shouldn't be happening yet. Amy cringed as the pain hit her hard, she knew about Braxton-Hicks contractions, but she didn't think this was it. Amy noted the time of her contraction and headed towards the bedroom, before she had laid down, another hit her, it was only six minutes after the first, it hurt, so bad, she tried to breathe through it, she took in deep breath after deep breath and lean over in pain. Then she felt it, her sweats were wet, she glanced down, she was bleeding.

Amy took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, she reached for her phone and texted Jake, she wasn't sure how much time had passed when the third contraction made her groan, a real one, she doubled over as much as a nearly eight month pregnant woman can, she tried to walk to the couch, but the pain would not subside as she collapsed to her knees, and then on her side.

She heard Jakes voice, the words were incoherent to her, she only felt worry and pain. She knew she was being lifted up on the gurney, she was aware of what was happening as if she was watching a movie while falling asleep, parts made sense, parts were fuzzy.


	71. 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hole in their hearts

Amy and Jake – June 24th, 2016

As they reached the hospital, the paramedics were exchanging looks, one of them ran ahead to the doctor waiting there, this doctor, a woman in her forties or fifties ran to Amy, pulled out her stethoscope and listened, then she felt. She removed her hands from Amy's belly and took off her stethoscope, Amy was struggling through the pain, she could hear words, but none of it made sense.

Jake heard the doctor's words, stillborn, Amy would have to go through a C-section due to her health, and the baby would be removed. Jake felt nauseated, he started sweating, an occasional sob would leave his throat, he reached for Amy's hand.

As she felt his hand on hers, Amy was jolted awake, "what's wrong? Jake, they need to deliver the baby." Jake was crying, Amy knew something was wrong, really wrong, "Jake, what is going on?"

The doctor was at her side now, "Mrs. Peralta, Amy, your child, she is still born. I'm sorry."

Amy felt only numbness, her mind and body tried to block out everything, any feeling, any reality, still born? The baby had been fine, this little girl, they had felt her kick, they had felt her move, how could she possibly be gone. Almost nine months only to lose her.

"Noooo!" Amy screamed and pounded her fist against Jake, "noooo, Jake, she'll be fine." Amy had to scream, she had to, her mind knew what this all meant, she knew that something was wrong, and this made sense, but she couldn't face it, she couldn't face what it all meant, so she screamed.

Amy was sedated and taken into the delivery room where the baby was delivered. Jake sat next to Amy in her hospital room, she had been awake for thirty minutes, but she wouldn't talk, she just stared out, occasional tears would come and go, but she refused to speak.

A doctor and nurse came in, it was the same doctor from earlier, "Amy and Jake, we have to talk about some tough decisions now, your daughter has been cleaned and dressed. Many parents still want to hold their child and take pictures, Jake's head jerked towards Amy as she looked to him, she nodded gently. Jake had to gulp down he extreme grief.

"Yes, we…we would like to hold her, to see…to see her."

The nurse left to retrieve Valeria, Jake couldn't think of the name without tears streaming down his face, he had warmed up to the name again the past week or so, and now, did it matter?

A small baby girl, dressed in a pink sweat suit with a pink beanie was placed in Amy's trembling arms. She had black curly hair, and tan skin, her eye lashes were long and fragile, she had thin eye brows, she reminded Jake of a little Amy, but with his curls. Jake scooted his chair closer, Amy pulled the child as close to her as she could, she was only somewhat aware Jake had his arm around her and was losing it.

Jake gently stroked Valeria's still and lifeless legs, Amy sniffed repeatedly, trying to concentrate on the moment. The doctor nudged Jake gently and asked him to step out in the hallway, "Ames, I'll be right back." Amy barely nodded.

Jake had to concentrate to breathe, everything was in slow motion, unreal to him. "Mr. Peralta, I didn't want to bring this up in front of your wife, yet, we need you to make some impossibly tough decisions, I'm sorry about this, but they are things that have to be decided. How long would you like to keep Valeria around to hold, we can give you up to two more days, we would take her every so often to keep her body in a good state. I know these are awful decisions, but it is time to start thinking about whether you would like to cremate your daughter's body or bury it."

Jake blinked over and over again, he gasped as he realized he hadn't taken in a breath in the last thirty seconds. The doctor put her hand on Jake's shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Peralta, we will keep your wife here for probably four days because of her health issues with the placental abruption and bleeding. We will send in someone for counseling soon, they are all very good and experienced with this, is there anything else that you need right now?"

Jake shook his head no as his eyes welled up with tears again, his heart felt like it would explode, it was too much, it was too fucking much, and then he thought of Amy, he mumbled what he thought was goodbye and thank you to the doctor and went back in the room, Amy was singing softly in Spanish, Jake felt like his heart was now actually breaking, he let his tears flow, but he fought the urge to sob or make noises, he silently sat next to her, he began to stroke her soft lifeless leg again, he thought of the binder Amy had made for everything they could expect, this wasn't there.

The nurse came to take Valeria's body from them an hour later, Jake was holding her as Amy cried and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake looked at Amy, they had to talk about some of their decisions now, "Ames, they can bring her back every now and then, so we can say goodbye, they took some pictures of us holding her."

Amy's response was soft but firm, "I know, I can't handle holding her again, Jake, I'll never let go, ever."

Jake looked at the nurse, “we can't have…we won't need…please don't bring her back…"

The nurse nodded, Amy sobbed again, "I'm so sorry Jake, I should be stronger."

Jake turned to look at her, his heart was breaking into pieces, never seeing his daughter again or alive and now his wife, he had to focus on her now, if this was hard on him, it would destroy her, she had carried her, she had so many hopes for her. "Ames…you…you are fine. You are allowed to deal with this however the fuck you want to. They want to know if we would like to cremate or bury her."

Amy didn't hesitate, "cremate, at least we can take her with us, wherever we go, or I go, whatever."

Jake ignored her last comment for the time being as he went out and whispered their decision to a nurse. He returned and Amy was staring at him, he didn't know what she was going to say, but he braced himself, his thoughts brought him back to his ugly day when he had rounded on her, he had a puncture in lung, not a gaping hole in his heart.

"You're free, Jake, no baby to force you anymore." She didn't say it with malice, but rather with a soft finality that sent shivers up Jake's spine.

"Ames, I love you, I'm not only with you for the baby, I will stand by you and together we can work through this, it has to be together Amy. I've seen what losing a child does to people, so have you, we can't let it drive us apart, this is fucking madness already, but alone, I couldn't do it, it has to be us, not me, not you, us."

"Us? We…we lost her Jake, do I want to be us anymore?" She started to sob again, Jake sat down with tears in his own eyes, he tried to hold her hand, but she hit it away. "Ames, we haven't told our parents, do you want me to tell them?"

"Yes. Go do that, then you can leave."

"I'm not going to leave you, I'll be back." He left the room as Amy made no reply other than to close her eyes.

Jake called Victor first, "Jake, how are you?" Silence followed until Jake summoned the strength.

"Victor, Amy had a still birth, she will be fine, but the baby is dead."

"Jake, I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry. How is Amy? “ “She is taking hard, who wouldn't, she's trying to push through right now, she is telling me to leave, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Jake, how are you?"

"I'm broken, Victor, I'm broken." As he said this he sobbed, his father-in-law who could strike terror in his heart comforted him and told him to not allow Amy's misplaced anger drive a wedge between them, that needed each other's strength to survive this.

His mom said nothing when he told her, she only cried, he hated to leave her like that, but had to get back to Amy. He glanced at his phone and texted Holt.

Captain-Amy in hospital, baby died

His phone seemed to almost immediately buzz.

Jake, I am so sorry to hear that, what do you each need right now?

Jake noticed the captain left of his greeting and name, he was worried about them. He replied:

Please tell the squad, and if you could send someone to my mom's house, she needs comforting, she's all alone with this news. I don't know if visitors are good idea yet. thx

Holt: Of course, someone will be right over, may I come, even if to only see you?

Jake: yes, thx, ill need it

Amy would not speak to or look at Jake for the next half an hour until she fell asleep from a mixture of emotional exhaustion and pain killers. The nurses came in and said the doctor prescribed some anti-depressants to help Amy with the postpartum depression, which the doctor believed she had. Jake nodded and wondered if there were enough pills at the hospital to help them, he doubted it.

Jake sat in the chair by Amy, his face blank, his mind numb with a pain he couldn't fathom, the loss, the anger directed towards him, and worst of all was his wife's pain, he knew what a great mother she would be, despite her fears, and how she placed blame on herself for everything, including this. As he sat without expression, Captain Holt walked in the room, Jake didn't notice him at first.

"Jake," Holt whispered, "do you need to get up and walk around?"

Jake shook his head no, "I'm okay, I have to be here for her, she wants me to leave and not come back, she thinks that with the baby gone, I won't love her, or she won't love me, I can't leave, I can't lose her too, I can't, I…"

Holt put his arm around him, "did they diagnose her with postpartum depression?" Jake nodded in response. "They are giving her anti-depressants?" Jake nodded again. "You will both need to talk this out with a professional, I called Frederick, my ex, when I told him it was you that I needed to help, he talked to me. He is coming later to talk with you both and advise, he works here actually, and knows everyone. He told me that it is very common for one or both spouses to lash out in anger, he suggests you have a support system around you so that you weather it, she will soften, she will."

Jake closed his eyes and wished he could disappear, none of this felt real, none of it, he had never been so aware of his heart in his entire life and now he wished he didn't have one, he knew that was stupid, but he hurt, his chest was tight, his head was throbbing, and he wanted to scream, but Amy needed him.


	72. 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the storm

Amy and Jake– June 25th, 2016

Amy woke up the next morning, as she blinked her eyes, she remembered and realized that the tragedy of the previous day was real, she sighed and tried to hold in her pain, she was tired of crying. She looked over at Jake, asleep in the chair, not looking comfortable, a pile of dirty kleenex around him, balloons and flowers for Amy, and several framed pictures of Valeria. She closed her eyes a breathed deeply, as she did so, her comments and anger she felt for Jake the day before flashed in her mind, as she looked at him, she no longer felt anger, she felt exhaustion and loss.

"Jake, babe, Jake."

Jake jerked up his head and looked around, he was sore, his back hurt, he stretched his back and neck and looked at Amy, she looked broken as well, but no longer angry. "Hey."

"Hey." Amy closed her eyes and forced herself to keep breathing, "I need you, I'm sorry."

Jake stood up, he gave her what he now knew was a sad smile, "Ames, we lost our daughter, you have nothing to be sorry for, we are…we are pushing through, surviving, that's all. I love you, I'm not leaving."

Amy shed more tears even as she tried to fight it, "I love y-y-you, get up her and just hold me, Babe, I need to feel something, anything but what I feel right now."

Jake climbed up carefully next to her, she lifted her head and laid it on arm and shoulder as she shifted so her much of her weight rested on him. Jake felt the only good feeling he'd had so far since…since his daughter died, he couldn't deny it, it happened.

"Did you call our families?" Amy managed to ask, though her voice cracked at the very end.

"Yes, I guess Terry went to my mom's to help her, she was in a bad way. Your dad cried, but he helped me a lot, he told me we need both our strength to survive this. I don't know how your mom took it, I can only imagine, they love us and would have loved her, I do, always."

"Me too. Thank you for the pictures of her. She looked so perfect, she looked like me with your hair."

Jake nodded, "that was my exact thought."

A few moments of silence passed until Amy felt the need to work through things again, "Do people want to visit, I don't know if I can right now."

Jake exhaled, "yeah, they do, but they can wait, we will take the time and way we need for this. Holt came by, he helped, a lot. His ex, the OBGYN gave me good advice, to weather whatever comments came, we will need each other."

Amy nuzzled closer to him, his warmth and heartbeat seemed to be allowing her to talk about this and deal with the pain, for the moment at least. "I don't want you to leave. Will you ever want another baby, you know, try."

Jake nodded, "I asked the doctor about what happened last night, he told me that it was a blood clot issue, not even the abruption, he said now that they know this, they would keep you on blood thinners the entire pregnancy and that most women have very healthy pregnancies after that. I would love to have a baby, another, with you. I'm ready, fuck I'm ready, we can tell the baby about their sister, how beautiful she was, and they will tell their kids, and she can live on."

Amy kissed his chest on the spot where her head rested, "I love you."

Jake held her tighter, "I love you. Do you want to try again, not now, your body needs rest, for a little while, but eventually, do you?"

Amy nodded, "I'm so ready, I did all this, I don't want to have my only child be a sad memory, I think it would be better, like you said, help her live on. When the let me out..I…"

Jake felt nervous, her anger from yesterday was still fresh in his ears, "what, Ames, whatever you need."

"What if we took a trip, away, away from everything, for a little while, a chance to forget and not be looked at like we are broken, even if we are."

Jake kissed her forehead, "that sounds perfect. I need time, not away from you, I don't want to forget, I just don't want that sympathy and looks, that won't bring her back, just time and space, and you."

Amy sighed sleepily, the relief of a new day and feeling Jake next to her was the calm she needed and now her body was reminding her how exhausted she truly was.


	73. chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake continue to deal with their grief.

Amy and Jake June 27th, 2016

“Are you sure you’re ready for them? They’re a lot to take normally,” Jake laid in the hospital bed next to Amy, she had one more night there and would be discharged the next day.

Amy sighed, “I know, but there are friends and co-workers, we haven’t even seen Terry yet, I know he’s hurting for us, he had plans.”

Jake nodded, he couldn’t help but stare at his wife, she was made of stronger stuff than he was, she had understandably fallen apart the day of their infant daughter’s death and delivery, but she was dong her best to cope with it all. Jake had his hand on her leg absentmindedly and lightly running his fingers up and down. 

Amy turned slightly to face him better, “how are you? I get asked a lot, you ask me a lot, how are you?” She kissed him gently and looked at him expectantly.

Jake exhaled loudly as he thought, “I still hurt, I hurt for you.”

Amy placed her hand on his face, “she was your daughter too, Jake, you are allowed to grieve.” A tear came to her eye.

Jake took on her hands in his, “I will always be sad that we didn’t get more time with Valeria, always, it will always hurt, but if it’s all we think about, we’ll implode.”

Amy’s tears came faster now, “I know, what…what if we…” She took a deep breath of determination to finish her sentence, “what if we forget about her, Jake.”

Jake squeezed her hand in his, “Ames, that won’t happen. I… I got us something, I ordered it from the jeweler in the lobby, probably more than I should have paid, but I needed this, so she is always with me.”

Jake pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket, he opened it slowly and took out two necklaces, each a baby foot, each inscribed: VALERIA AMY PERALTA 6/24/16 "How very softly you tiptoed into our world, almost silently, only a moment you stayed. But what an imprint your footsteps have left upon our hearts."

“I wanted one made in the exact shape of her foot, they took footprints of her, I had to pay extra to rush it, and it needed to be big enough to fit this quote. I found it online, I bawled like crazy when I read it, I was trying not to wake you up.”

Amy spoke through her tears, “thank you, it’s perfect.”

“I don’t want to forget her either, and I know we won’t. We will get through this. I read something else.”

“You, you read something and looked up quotes, wow.”

“Thanks for the confidence, but I read stories written by other parents who lost infants, they say it doesn’t get better, you always feel the loss, but getting through the day gets easier, smiling again, gets easier, pretending to not cry every time you see a baby, it gets easier. The day it happened, I felt like my heart couldn’t take it, my chest was tight, my head was spinning, I only wanted one thing, for this little baby to live, and yet, I was powerless. I still feel powerless, but woke up without crying today, I ate a meal without crying, it’s getting easier already, but she’ll always be with us.”

Amy kissed him again, “you’re a great dad, she was robbed too, not just us.” Amy sniffed and wiped her eyes on Jake’s sleeves as he pulled her as tight to him as he could. “I’m sorry for freaking out at you.”

“Ames, you are fine, you were incredible, you got mad at me for a little bit, it was rough, but I got it, I understood. There is nothing easy about any of this.”

An hour later, Holt, Terry, Rosa, and Charles came in to visit. Rosa nodded, Terry was crying before he got in, and Charles had a huge flower arrangement.

Jake shook his head at them, “hey guys, uh, you’re supposed to cheer us up, not vice versa, maybe more smiles and less tears. We hurt, we hurt so fucking much right now, the reason we didn’t want visitors at first is because we need to feel normal, we don’t want tears and Terry’s sad face, we need laughter.

Amy nodded, “distractions are nice and welcomed guys, this room is depressing enough, but Jake’s right, please smile, we’ll be better, we’ll never be okay or normal, but we’ll be better.”

Terry wandered over to the pictures Jake had famed of Valeria, “She is…was…she’s gorgeous guys.”

Amy smiled as a solitary tear dropped, “Thanks, Terry, she was. She was so perfect, her tiny feet, and hands. I’m sorry to cry, she was so beautiful, I wish you could have seen her.”

Terry put a hand on her shoulder, “me too. What’s the necklace you have on?”

Amy closed her eyes to maintain her composure and slowly pulled up the necklace and showed him, Terry read it out loud, he had tears and voice waivered slightly, Charles had to leave the room and Rosa walked over and hugged Jake and Amy together.

Holt wiped a tear away, “Peralta, you did that?”

Jake nodded and pulled his out, he took a deep breath, honesty was good, they need normalcy and honesty, “yeah, I have one too, that way she’s always with us.”

Holt put his hand on Jake’s shoulder, “you ARE a good father, never forget that, and Amy, you ARE wonderful mother, your child never got to see your faces, but she knew she was loved, I have no doubts.”

Amy and Jake embraced tighter as they let the tears flow, they were tired of crying, but this felt different, it was good to talk to others again.


	74. chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is back at the nine-nine.

Jake – June 31st, 2016

Nothing felt right at the nine-nine, Jake needed to come in and do some work before taking a trip with Amy to get away from things for a little while. He hated to be away from her, but she assured him she would be fine, but after seeing Amy on empty and truly heartbroken, he hurt to be away from her, everyone was asking about the two of them, but all he could see was his angry and grief stricken wife cradling her deceased infant baby and helping her took his mind off of his own pain.

As he finished up his paperwork for his last cases before Valeria’s death, he noticed Gina was watching him from afar. He normally wouldn’t have cared, but the look on her face was one he didn’t recognize on her and after a while it began to drive him crazy.

“Gina, what the hell are you doing? Quit watching me.” He hadn’t even looked at her as he tried to hurry through his work while doing a good job so he wouldn’t have to re-do it like normal.

“Jakey, relax, I just feel bad.”

Jake sighed, “Gina, I’m fine, I just need to hurry so I can get back to Amy, not that you would give a flying fuck.” He winced slightly after saying that, Gina was Gina, she hadn’t said a word about Amy since before Valeria, but felt overly protective of Amy right now, so past infractions set him off.

“Jakey, whoah, I don’t blame ya’ big fella, I’m sorry. I am flat out bitch evil to Amy, it’s me, you know me and other girls, same way in school growing up. I’m still amazing, but I have an evil side, point is Jake, I’m sorry, for everything you guys have gone through. You’re my oldest friend lil boo, and Amy is a good person, it sucks, what happened, it just sucks.” Gina hugged him and Jake felt tears again, he had made it through the day without tears, then this happened. 

“It’s okay, Gina, I’m sorry. It does suck, I’m one hundred percent broken, heart, soul, all of it, and it’s harder on Amy because of who she is, how she is, and I know she will blame herself. You remember how I was after Nana died, this worse, and she feels it more than I do.”

“Sorry. When and where are you guys leaving on your trip?”

“Yes, Peralta, I wondered that myself,” Jake turned and saw Captain Holt standing behind them, in front of his office.

“In two days sir, I will work today and tomorrow, I have to get some work in, and then we will be gone.”

Holt paused, “is Amy okay to travel?”

Jake nodded slowly, trying to control his emotions, always about to burst out him, “yeah, physically, yes, and mentally, we both need this.”

“How long will you be gone?” Holt placed his hand on Jake’s shoulder, which always comforted him, he didn’t know why, it just did.

Jake shrugged and shook his head slightly, “I don’t know, until the money gives out, uh, this month, well, Valeria’s due date is in two weeks and Amy needs out of the house and city, right now, and I think being here on her due date would destroy her, seriously, I just think she needs this, I just don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. Sorry, sir.”

“Detective, you have no need to apologize, you are both dealing with the worst life has to offer and trying to survive, no one has the right to judge you right now, there are not always correct ways to deal with everything. Where are you going?”

“We were just going to drive, pick a direction and drive. It’s summer, no bad weather, maybe to the coast, maybe to the west coast, I don’t know, I just know we can’t stay here. The house, even the precinct, they are full of memories, places where we talked about and planned for her, for, um, for a, Valeria…” Jake’s voice cracked as he said this, his control over his emotions was weakening and the wave of anger and grief were threatening to spill out. “Scuse me, guys, I should get back to work.”

Jake worked in a haze the rest of the day, his concentration on numbers and names, on filling out lines and bubbles correctly, keeping everything else at bay, for now. He would text Amy once an hour, they were each other’s support system. He was glad Kylie was with her today, keeping her company, it was distraction, just like this pile of crap in front of him. Jake glanced at the clock, ten more minutes and he could leave, he hadn’t talked to hardly anyone all day, they had given him space, they needed to know he was thankful for them. He got up and didn’t see anyone, there weren’t at their desks, he walked over to the briefing room, the blinds were closed, he opened the door and saw everyone gathered.

“Peralta,” Holt was in front, “we were about to come and get you.”

Jake was really confused, “did I forget about a meeting, or is there an important case?”

Charles stood up and was about to speak, but Holt held up his hand for him to be quiet, “there is something important, two of our own have suffered an unspeakable loss and are grieving and we have done very little.”

Jake closed his eyes and shook his head no while sighing loudly, “Captain, guys, it’s okay, there’s nothing for others to do. This is us…us having to somehow move on…from what we wanted…what we thought…it’s just really hard, that’s all.”

“Jake,” Terry stood up, “you’re wrong, we are your family, we are here. Terry’s heart is broken too, not as much as yours, but two people I love and respect are drowning in sorrow and I haven’t done much to help. You don’t give space to people drowning in water, why is it different with sorrow?”

“Well put, Jeffords. Peralta, we have all chipped in, the detectives, the uniformed officers, officers from other precincts as well, even some from the commissioner’s office, a collection was made to allow you to take a trip to heal. I am pleased with the results, it was Gina’s idea, she did a phenomenal job, she sent the uniformed officers to other precincts and sent emails explaining the situation, in a tactful way. We were able to collect over ten thousand dollars for you and Amy.”

Jake was speechless, he had been so focused on doing everything for himself and Amy that others being able to help him at all had seemed impossible. He could barely speak, “Th-thank you, sir, and everyone. I’m sorry if I’ve been a dick. I do need help, so does Amy, it’s just hard, we lost so much, it feels like nothing can change that, and nothing can, but your help, it, well, it helps us and it doesn’t change what we lost, but it helps us make it through a few more days, and with luck, those days will turn into weeks and months. Thank you.”


	75. chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy at home with Kylie.

Amy – June 31st, 2016

“Are you sure you, you, Amy Santia…sorry, Amy Peralta, you are going to drive with Jake to an unknown destination, no destinations and stay away until your money runs out?”

Amy grinned, just a little, “I know Kylie, but we need this. I need Jake to know I’m okay.”

Kyle stared at her, “are you, you know, okay?”

Amy shook her head, “no, I’m not, but I’m better, and I’m better because of him. If you could have heard the awful things I said to him, they came from my despair and anger, not at him, but he never complained at me, he stayed with me, he had to make the difficult decisions and calls. It must have been awful.”

Kylie hugged her friend again, “I’m so sorry, Ames. That’s what husbands are supposed to do, right?”

Amy looked at her friend, “in theory, but how many do. I told him he was only in it for the baby and he was free to leave, that I wanted him to leave, and that was…it was right after they took her little body away from me. He was hurting too, Kylie, his heart is broken. You should have heard him talk about all he wanted to do for her. I just know we both need to get away and not be reminded so much of things, for a little while, financially responsible? Probably not, but fuck that. Sorry, but it’s true. We will grasp at straws to feel better right now. Wouldn’t you?”

Kylie wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Amy, yet again. “Sorry, Ames, you know Jake can drive me crazy, but he has always been great to you, I just liked Teddy.”

Amy made a disgusted face, “Teddy is an asshole, he tried to make me date him, when I was married, he threatened my career. When we dated, he was boring and never thought of me, only his pilsners. We barely fucked in the double digits, and we dated for six months. Sorry, the lack of sleep, I’m swearing more.”

Kylie nodded, “it’s okay, I’m sorry, Jake does love you, I know he does.”

Amy’s phone buzzed, “speaking of the devil.” She opened the text from him, her eyes got big and she closed her eyes and cried.

“Amy, what did he say, are you okay?” Kyle tried to see the message.

“I’m good, Kylie, Jake texted that the nine-nine and other precincts all donated money for our trip, they collected over ten thousand dollars, it’s insane.”


	76. chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake try to get away from the memories.

Amy and Jake, July 4th, 2016

Serenity, the ocean, forest, a few houses in the distance, this is what they needed, it was the polar-opposite of Brooklyn. Amy had read an article about Maine, so she did the Amy thing and researched it and found an available cabin, on the water. It was small, but it was perfect, nestled in the trees overlooking the ocean. The car ride had been long, but it was worth it now. 

They sat on the deck, a blanket over them, this was Amy after all, there was a light mist as the summer sun began to set. Jake had his arm around Amy, he would glance at her often, he looks were generally sad, which hurt to see, but he understood.

“Babe, quit staring, I’m fine.” She reached up and moved his face so he as looking at her, “this is great. This is what we needed, please don’t worry about me so much. You have to allow yourself to heal as well.”

Jake thought on this for a little bit, “I know,” he finally replied, “focusing on you is easier. I’m so numb still, looking at you and putting myself in your shoes, it helps.”

Amy let out a gentle and warm laugh, “you know why, right?”

Jake shook his head confused.

“Babe, it’s the same way you solve cases. Your brain is scrambling to deal all this, so it treats it the same way you do cases, you put yourself in someone else’s position.”

“Sorry, sounds creepy.”

“No, it’s not, it’s your way of dealing, I shouldn’t say anything. You’ve been great, and I’ve needed you.”

Jake pulled her tighter to his side, “I’ve been worried about losing you, I wouldn’t make it.”

She looked up at him from where her head rested on his chest, “why would you lose me, Jake?”

He sighed heavily, “things I read, things I heard, then the day of Valeria, the anger I saw, the confusion I saw in you. You know me too, people sticking around, it hasn’t happened a lot, so that moment, you had just said goodbye to her, and then you questioned us.”

“Jake…”

“Ames, it’s okay, I’m not mad, I’m not hurt, you were suffering, fuck, we’re still suffering, but to think that this horrible hand we’d been dealt to could take everything from me, it was terrifying, I didn’t care about anything. I know I’ve loved you for a while, but in that moment, I realized how much, because I didn’t fucking care that you were mad at me, I didn’t care that I was hurting, I just knew that I needed you.”

Amy didn’t know what to think, Jake struggled to express emotions, she thought the apex would have been him saying I love you, but she understood, all this had made her understand what he was to her. In seven months they had gone from an argument about a mattress to dealing with the most difficult loss of their lives. Amy had worried about Jake’s commitment and whether he would want to be with her if not for the baby, and yet, here they were, and he was telling her that she was all that mattered.

Amy took a deep breath, “what do you think about moving?”

Jake blinked several times in surprise, “I hadn’t thought about it.”

“I…I just don’t know about staying where all my memories are right now. The house, the precinct, the hospitals, I know I sound stupid,” her tears returned, falling down her cheeks, “I just don’t know if I can, I feel scared of the future, for the first time in my life, I worry, my plans, I don’t care anymore.”

Jake kissed her on the top of her head, “Yeah, I’m with you. As long as you take me with you, I’m good.”

“Where would you want to move?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really like northern New York, Boston, c’mon, I don’t like the Yankees, but Red Sox fans, no thank you. A lot of Jewish and Cuban people in Florida, but it’s Florida. There’s Jersey, but does any one really like living there? We could move to different precincts in a different burrow, as terrible as that sounds. Would you be happy as a small-town detective?”

“I don’t know but thank you for understanding.” Amy was thoughtful for a minute as Jake thought about things, just grateful that Amy was with him, that she wanted to be with him. “Charles will never forgive you.”

Jake laughed briefly, “I know, but this, Ames, no one knows what this is like until it’s you, nobody, they can say whatever shit they want, but how many times have we had the terrible fucking job of having to tell someone their loved one passed away or was murdered, and we knew it sucked, we knew it was hard, but living it, shit, I feel like an insensitive asshole and I think I was kind to the families, but I get it now.”

“Jake, I love you, this week, I wouldn’t have made it without you, to know you were there, you’re the only one I want to see, you understand, you’re going through too, you don’t look at me weird, you don’t expect me to do anything but what I do, our parents and friends at the nine-nine, I just feel like I need space from them, for a while longer.”

Jake nodded, “My mom was kind of pissed we didn’t do a funeral, I had to get off the phone so I didn’t yell, I get that she’s sad, but a funeral, people talking about her, they never saw her, they never talked to her, almost every day without getting to hear her, they didn’t have their angel they had waited for handed to them only to say goodbye, I told her, we said our goodbyes, let it be.” Jake could hear Amy sniffing again and felt her move as she wiped away more tears. “Sorry, Ames, I didn’t mean…”

“Jake, stop. I feel the same way, I’m gonna cry. I’m gonna cry for a while, but that doesn’t mean I’m not doing better, it doesn’t mean I don’t love you, in fact those tears were because I do love you and I love that you love our daughter. I don’t want you to not talk about her, I’ll be devastated when I realize people don’t talk about her.”

Eventually, the fireworks for the holiday started, but far enough away that they didn’t disrupt the serenity of the moment. The two of them spent the rest of the night until Amy was too cold, together in their embrace, without speaking, taking in the calm, enjoying the lack of questions, the lack of glances, the absence of reminders.


	77. chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of their vacation.

Amy and Jake – July 14th, 2016

The last ten days had been better, they cried less, they felt less angry, but their grief didn’t evaporate, the little reminders, a comment, a thought, would still trigger a tear or require a deep breath to move on without breaking down. Jake sat on the porch smiling as Amy tried to fish from the deck of their rental.

“Shut up, Jake. I used to be pretty good at this.” Amy laughed as she clumsily cast off.

“I’m in it for the view, not the fish.” Jake grinner as he watched her.

“It is pretty out here, it won’t be fun to go back.”

“Ames, wasn’t talking about the ocean.”

Amy blushed, “cool it, still sore, still hurting, not just the body.”

Jake stood up and slowly walked to her, carefully hugging her as she held the fishing pole, “I wasn’t trying to get things going, you go at your speed, you’ll know when you’re ready. It doesn’t mean I won’t take you in.”

Amy frowned slightly, “sorry, we’re going to be fucked up about a lot of things.”

“Ames, you cussed, not like you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been around you too long, by the time we see our friends I’ll be saying noice, a lot.”

“Noice.”

Amy reeled in her line and placed the pole leaning against the deck as she and Jake sat back down in the chairs they had occupied for much of their trip, “I know this will sound hypocritical after I what I just said, but I want to try, sooner not later, for a baby. I know the risks, but I know they’ll be watching things closer. I’m ready, you’re ready, I know this hole in our hearts will never heal, but at least we could put our energy into our child, and like you said, let them know about Valeria.”

“Ames, I just worry about you. I don’t doubt your strength, you have to know that by now, we just need to talk to the doctors when it’s time, and make sure. You’re all I have.”

“Your mom and Charles might beg to differ.”

“They’re fine and all, but as shitty as this has been, this will sound fucked up, but I’m glad, no, that’s not the right word, I don’t know if I could have made it or had the strength or whatever if it wasn’t you.”

“Ahh, that would have been sweet and cheesy if not for all the swearing, but I get it, I do. I feel the same way. I guess things like this either bring you closer together or push you further apart.”

Jake leaned over and rested his head on Amy’s chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, there had been many such moments over the past week and a half, no tears, not a lot of talking, just holding each other, feeling each other, soaking up all the comfort they could get from the only other person currently capable of understanding their feelings, fears, and frustrations.

Jake swallowed and struggled to get out his next words, “Ames, do you think we’ll really feel better, even someday?”

Amy pressed her lips to his head while she thought, “I don’t know, this is so different from anything we’ve ever gone through. That’s why I think that maybe space would help, but who knows.”

“Yeah, right now, just being with you, that’s all I want, being a detective, you know me, that was everything, the only thing. Now…now, couldn’t give a shit, honestly, if getting the hell away from here helped me not feel like this, I’d do it, taking a shitty job, problem is, what else could I do?”

Amy nodded, her chin lightly hitting the top of his head each time, “yeah, I understand.”

“Could you really leave your plan to be a captain? It’s been your dream, you’ve had it laminated, and on the wall, it was above your bed at your place.”

Amy released a slight breathy laugh, “I know, but things change, I don’t know what I want anymore, I didn’t think I wanted a family at one point, now, after this, I know I do. I never thought I’d put anything above my career, now I don’t care, my career, it feels so small, compared…”

“To what we lost.”

“Yeah.”


	78. chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake return and have visitors.

Amy and Jake – July 22nd, 2016

The first three days back from Maine had been difficult, Jake was working, he hated being at his desk, so he made sure he was out in the field the entire time for the two days he worked. He made sure to work with Charles, so he wouldn’t have to go to the bullpen to do the paperwork, Charles covered for him and allowed him to stay out as long as possible and not see the others unless necessary. 

Amy spent the two days trying to clean the house as her parents were going to visit, she told Jake they couldn’t put them off any longer. The nights had been somewhat sleepless, Amy had prescription sleeping pills, but she hated to take them, she didn’t want to be reliant on pills for her sleep or comfort. Jake finally convinced her to take a half a pill, so she could at least get some sleep. Jake was sleeping very little, but he had to push through so he could work, it was hard enough to get up anyways without adding a sleeping pill into the mix.

Amy’s parents arrived at noon in a taxi, Jake helped bring their things in, Victor and Camila gave them both big hugs, Amy and Jake both noticed Camila’s bottom lip trembling as she tried not to cry. They exchanged looks with each other as they brought everyone inside.

Victor made small talk while Camila tried to keep it together, Amy stood and excused herself quickly and returned with the framed pictures of Valeria. “Mom, Dad, this was your granddaughter, Valeria Amy Peralta, she was an angel, she was loved.” She handed each of them a picture as Camila cried and Victor closed his eyes fighting his emotions.

Jake coughed a little as he started to speak, “Victor, Camila, this has been hell, but we know it’s been that way for you too. Camila, cry, I have, like a baby, we don’t mind.” The next half an hour was an emotional time, but after the crying and normal comments, a normal conversation could ensue, one that didn’t shy away from talking about Valeria, not one that tiptoed around it making it worse and making them feel like they were fragile or ill.

“She was beautiful, Amy, and Jake, she was beautiful.” Victor said as placed the framed picture on their table. “Jake, how’s work?”

“It’s, well…it sucks. I hate being in the bullpen, or at my desk now, I did it right before our trip, but now, I just think of Amy, I think of our conversations about Valeria, about our plans, it’s hard. Being out in the field is better, but only sort of, I pass by hospitals, I pass by the doctor’s office, it’s all a lot.”

Victor nodded as he stepped towards Jake who was standing up looking at the picture of Valeria and hugged him. ‘I’m sorry and thank you for being here for my daughter.”

Jake hated himself for the few tears coming, but he was used to breaking down in front of people now, “she was here for me too, it’s all we can do.” 

The four of them talked for another hour about different things, Amy and Jake were feeling better about Victor and Camila being there, they weren’t treating them with kid gloves and now that the hardest conversations were over, things felt more natural, not that it was easy or without emotion, but at least more natural.

As they ate dinner that night, the doorbell rang. “Shit,” Sorry Victor and Camila, “let me see who it is.” Jake took his phone out of his pocket and went to the app for their porch camera. “Amy, it’s Holt.”

Amy stood up and went the door with Jake right behind her. “Detectives, excuse my presence here, but I felt speaking with you here would be preferable.” They invited him and he saw Amy’s parents, “I don’t mean to interrupt.”

“Sir, it’s fine. Please say what you need to, and you are also welcome to join us.” Amy said, void of the normal enthusiasm she would have for Holt being at her house.

“No thank you, I’ll try to be brief. I received your email, how serious are the two of you about transferring out?”

Amy and Jake looked at each other and shrugged, Jake instinctively pulled Amy to him, for his comfort, this would not be easy. “Sir, we just don’t know if we can be around where we made so many plans and have so many memories, we don’t want to forget, but it’s painful sir.” Amy leaned her head against Jake after she finished.

“Detectives, I will do what you need, I only have on thing to tell you other than that I understand and would support whatever decision you make. You have a family at the nine-nine, if you give them a chance, they will be what you need to make it. They hurt for you, they do not know how to show it well, we have all seen that, but they love you and want to be there for the two of you as you have been there for them. Please consider that, but in the end, you must do what is best for you and I will support it and help in any way possible.”

Amy and Jake both thanked him and hugged him before he left and then returned to their dinner with Victor and Camila. That night, while they lay in bed, awake, Amy, who was nestled up against Jake reached her hand up to his cheek, “Babe, are you awake?”

“Of course, sleep is my enemy now instead of my best friend. Can’t wake up crying as much if I don’t sleep as much, right?”

Amy shook her head, “Yeah, it can suck. I think we should give the nine-nine a couple of months, that way we know if things are getting easier because of time, not because of a change in location.”

“Okay.”

Amy leaned up so she could face him, “are you sure? This has to be both of us.”

He nodded, “I am. Charles might drive me crazy, but he’d do anything for me. Terry will be emotional, but he’ll help. I’m doing better each day here, it’s hard, but I don’t want my sadness to boss me around either.”

Amy smiled, “very mature, Jake, very mature.”

Jake gave a small smile, “don’t worry, I won’t make a habit out of it.”


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Charles talk while working

Amy – August 9th, 2016

Working had never seemed so unimportant nor boring to her, there were some interesting cases or exciting moments in her first week back, but overall, Amy just felt bored. She and Jake had not been on a case together since her return, the wondered if Holt worried they would just bum each other out, which they found funny, since they were happiest together.

She was with Charles today, they were investigating a series of bodega robberies, which they believed to be the work of the owner for insurance purposes. They were tailing him today and he had not done anything other than leave his house and go to one of the stores. Charles made some small talk, but he wasn’t great at it and she could tell he was doing his best to avoid the difficult subjects.

“Charles, we’ve been in this car together for three hours, you can ask me how I’m doing, how Jake’s doing, it’s worse pretending nothing happened than having to face it every now and then.”

Charles blushed, “Sorry, Amy, it’s just so hard to know what to do. You know how I am about you and Jake, and it would be difficult for me. I heard a rumor you guys might transfer, is that true?”

Amy smiled, this was more like it, the inane chitchat didn’t give her the gossip or a chance to address gossip about them, “we have thought about it, we don’t know. At first it was so difficult, seeing the reminders, but we’re feeling better, slowly, but better.”

“Rosa said Jake still seems off, sometimes.” Charles avoided eye contact, Amy knew he had probably been instructed, by Rosa or Terry to not talk about the baby or anything controversial. “It’s hard for both of us, but he didn’t have time to react like I did, I got a lot out at the beginning and he worried about me and took care of me. He’s getting better, but again, it takes time.”

“Yeah, when Vivian and I broke up, I would see reminders and want to cry, but this is so much more. Sorry, too much?”

Amy shook her head and smiled sadly, “no, honestly, it helps some, we’ll tell you if it’s too much. You offering to deliver our baby, too much, but this, this is what friends do. Who thinks we will move or transfer?”

Charles looked at her nervously but as Amy stared at him authoritatively, he quickly caved, “Rosa said it first, Terry thinks you will because he said he would and we think the captain may have said something to him. I wanted to confront Jake about it, but the more I think about it, the less I freak out, Jake let me handle my break up with Vivian in my own way, I need to return the favor.”

Amy hugged him, “that’s sweet Charles, and it’s what he needs. His mom took things really hard, she’s still a little bit of a mess, so he needs support.”

Charles looked nervous, sort of biting his tongue before working up the courage, “are you and Jake okay, as a couple? I know this can… Sorry, too much?”

Amy shook her head, “no, I encouraged this, you’re fine. Jake and I are good, it has not been easy, but he’s been great. When it first happened, I unleashed on him, a lot, and he just took it, worried he might lose me as well, but now, it’s him who is struggling more, and I’m there for him. It was a brutal blow, Charles, we got married because we realized we were in love and didn’t want to wait, but it was all sped up because of the baby, and then with everything with Valeria, it made me question, I think he worried too, but more about me, but all of this has made us realize we are in love, we should be married, and that life is short and scary sometimes.” 

Charles nodded in agreement, “I’ve had to watch from the sidelines, I don’t want to upset Jake, relationship issues I get, but this is new territory and Terry threatened me, a lot.”

Amy laughed, “That’s good, he’s needed space, but he needs you, you’re his best friend and he needs you. We see a counselor once a week, she said we need to allow you guys to grieve too, it’s just difficult because when we bring it up, everybody gets quiet or wants to change the subject, which I understand, I wouldn’t be great at this either.”

“Do you guys think you’ll want to try again? For kids? Sorry if it’s a rude question, but you got me going.” Charles still looked nervous, but this is what they wanted, honest dialogue, real was better than the fake smiles and dodging any sign of emotions.

Amy nodded, “this is a little more private, but you’re our friend, yes, we do want to try again. I think Jake might be more nervous than me, but we both want it. We were ready…But yeah.”

“Sorry, Amy, too personal.”

“Charles, it’s okay, we are going to be emotional sometimes, this is our life now, it happens, we aren’t the same Charles, I think that’s what people don’t understand, we aren’t going to be the same, we can’t be, so if everyone is trying to get us to be normal, we don’t know what that is for us right now.”

Charles nodded with a slight grin on his face, “I get it, thanks, Amy, this helps me…oh crap, there he is, dammit, things were getting good, here we go.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Terry get real

Jake – August 9th, 2016

“You’ve got nothing! Nothing! I won’t talk!” The suspect they picked up had been going on like this for over thirty minutes, Rosa looked like she would kill him right now, Terry looked exhausted and Jake looked like he didn’t care.

“Jake, any ideas, I can’t let Diaz go back in, she’ll kill him.” Rosa just shrugged as he said it.

“I’ll go in, pull me out if I seem too disinterested or too intense, these days there’s not a lot of in between.” Terry nodded with his fake smile he used when he was worried, Jake sighed and walked in the interrogation room.

“Mr. Haines, you keep yelling you didn’t do it and you won’t talk, which is interesting, your tape did all of that for us. We have footage, it’s why we picked you up. So picture this, the jury, watching footage of you hitting your boss, Lamont Washington, on the back of the head with a brick, and then stealing the folder he had, which we found out was a report on you illegal activities. Also picture the prosecutor showing your facebook comments where you complain about a black man being your boss, and we have a racially motivated attempted murder. I don’t need to do anything, you have already done all I needed you to, so yell all you want.”

Jake returned to the observation room as Terry and Rosa looked at him in awe, Haines had his head in his arms crying, “fine, it was me, I’ll confess, just please, it wasn’t racial, I swear.” Rosa left to get his confession, Terry turned to Jake.

“Damn, Peralta, that was efficient.”

Jake nodded, he was less emotional with his suspects these days, it had helped, but it felt weird and foreign to him, he missed the days when work excited him, these days it felt more like a job, him just waiting it out until it was time to leave so he could be with Amy. He smiled as he thought of this, she felt the same way, for the first time in his life, the word partner applied more to his personal life than his professional, they truly were partners in all of the craziness.

“Thanks, Terry, just wanted to get it done.”

Terry looked at him for a while, “Jake, do you guys hate working now?”

Jake looked at him, he was happy that Terry was getting real and not pretending, but this wasn’t an easy question. “No, I don’t hate work, but it hasn’t been the same since Valeria, it might not ever be, I don’t hate it, but it feels different, less important.”

Terry patted him on the shoulder, “I feel you, Peralta, it shouldn’t be. We’ve been weird around you guys, sorry.”

Jake laughed a little, “It’s okay, we cool, Terry. We just want people to be themselves, if you have question, ask, we’ll tell you we don’t want to deal with it, but the smiles and crazy boring small talk is terrible. You talked to me about why you like sneakers for an hour to make up for the fact that you brought up how small baby shoes are. That was way worse, way worse, than me feeling sad for a second and talking about things. Serious, I wanted to slap you, and that’s suicide.”

Terry smiled down at him, “yeah, that was bad, sorry.”

“Ter-bear, it’s okay man, this is no different than when I got shot, you can’t pretend it never happened, it has to be talked about, it’s there staring at us all the time.”


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake at home

Amy and Jake – August 9th, 2016

Amy beat Jake home that night, he had to stay later for paperwork, she had made enchiladas, an easy recipe from Kylie and wondered what was taking him so long when she looked at her phone. Just as she considered texting him, she heard the door open, “Ames!”

Amy smiled, he never said anything more than Ames when he got home, normally, and she loved it. His little announcement. “In here, babe, I made dinner, it tastes good, so no comments.”

Jake smiled as he came in the kitchen holding a bouquet of flowers, “I got you these, just because.”

Amy stood up and kissed him as she took the flowers and then grabbed a vase to put them in. “Thank you, they’re very nice.”

“You’re welcome, today felt a little more normal, Terry talked to me about things, you know, Valeria and stuff, it was nice to not be treated like I was dying.”

Amy smiled and nodded, “Same with Charles today, he didn’t even get weird, I mean, he did ask if we wanted to try for more kids, but for him, that’s tame, very tame.”

Jake stood back up and pulled her into a hug, “you’re smort and noice.”

She laughed in response and pulled back enough so she could kiss him, this kiss being different from the ones they had shared in the past month and half, those kisses were ones and comfort and assurance, this was different, their tongues moving with purpose, their hands moving over the body of the other.

Jake pulled back this time, “Ames, that was different, for, y’know, lately.”

She grinned slightly, “I know, I’m ready.”

Jake was confused, but he thought that was normal for being with her and her wicked smarts as he loved to tell her, “to eat?”

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “no Jake, for sex, remember that?”

Jake gulped, “Ames, are you sure, I don’t want to pressure you.”

She laughed, loudly, “Jake, I brought it up, I initiated the kiss, you are not pressuring me. I appreciate the space and respect you’ve given me, a lot, but I also need this, I need horny Jake as well.”

“Well, he’s missed you, he wakes up in the morning telling me that, a lot.”

Amy chuckled as she kissed him gently along his jawline, “I know, we share a bed and you sleep in boxers, I know.”

“What about dinner? It smells awesome b-t-dubs.”

Amy frowned slightly, “b-t-dubs?”

Jake grinned again, “sorry, by the way, I know, I’m too hip and urban for you.”

“Dinner can wait, I think we both need this.”

They resumed their kissing as they slowly made their way down the hall, the kisses becoming more intense, more probing. As they entered the bedroom Amy immediately pulled her blouse over her head, her bra already off, “Damn, Ames, thinking about this much?”

Laughing, she responded, “no, actually, my bra was just annoying, so happy coincidence.”

Jake tugged at his shirt until it came off and then he finally got his pants down, as he looked up he saw Amy, her tan body already completely unclothes, laying on the bed, her head in her hands as she leaned on her elbow, “You are so slow.”

Jake dove on the bed, “sorry, I can speed things up now, it has been a while.”

Amy looked slightly nervous now, “I might need you to go slow, I’m ready, but this is still a shock after all they did to me, but don’t apologize and don’t feel bad, this is me telling you I’m ready, the other is just the reality of it.”

Jake broke the tension he was feeling by kissing her breast, softly at first, and the taking her nipples in his mouth and using his teeth, gently. He then moved his hand to her folds and using his most gentle touch began to circle slowly.

Amy released a sharp breath and closed her eyes, “Just like that, that’s perfect.”

Jake continued to use one hand to circle her moistening center, his other hand to prop himself up, and his mouth to work her breasts. As he kept working on her, he could feel his erection stretching his limits and he wondered how long he could last as he felt the slight movements and heard the erratic breathing that told him Amy was very close, he put his concentration on finishing the job at hand as she began to mutter his name over and over, her fingernails digging into his back and hip, her hips bucking and grinding. “Yes, Jake, fuck, fuck, shit.” He curses turned him on, especially as they were drawn out and said slowly, he had to close his eyes to not release right then.

As Jake opened his eyes, Amy’s gaze was on him and she was smiling, “close already, detective?”

Jake did not respond vocally, instead he carefully positioned himself, spreading her legs with his knee, and entering her, slowly, carefully. Her hands gripped him tightly again as her nails began to dig in, Jake thrust slowly, but even like this, it wouldn’t last long. Amy began to grind her hips in almost a figure eight pattern, “Jake, I’m close, again, don’t wait for me, just let it go.”

Just hearing her say that was all it took for his body to tense up, his thrusts became erratic and more forceful as he spilled into her as she yelled his name. As they pulled their sweaty bodies apart, Amy smiled gently at him, using her fingers to trace along his chin, and then Jake remembered.

“Shit, Ames, you’re not on the pill and I did not put a raincoat on Richard.”

Amy shook her head laughing, “raincoat on Richard, I know you meant wear a condom, but that’s still so stupid, but I also knew that. I don’t care, if I get pregnant, it’s what I want Jake, I know you’re nervous, but I also know it’s what you want. Whatever happens, happens, we’ll make it work, it’s how we’ve managed our relationship from the beginning.”

Jake nodded, there was no arguing that, their relationship had a lot of ups and downs, though the downs were more outward problems than between them, they had killed Dozerman, been fought by the Vulture, gotten pregnant and lost their child, yet here they were, happy and still fighting. “As long as we’re together, I’m okay with anything. He kissed her gently, “now, about those enchiladas, I’m starving.”


	82. chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is over and Jake and Amy talk about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK! I need feedback, good, bad, indifferent, any would be appreciated.

Amy and Jake – August 13th, 2016

Amy and Jake were on the couch watching Death of a Chinese Bookie, Victor swore by that movie, a gritty John Cassavetes crime piece, they were both into it, not even the delicious smells from the kitchen distracted them as Charles came over and was making assorted pastries for them. Jake was glad to have him there, Charles being a third wheel and hovering made life seem more normal.

“I love the gangsters in this, I think sometimes, some of the gangsters purposely try to be like the ones from the Godfather, but honestly, a lot more are really like these guys.”

“Do think it’s crappy of us to sit here watching a movie while he cooks for us?” Amy tried to see into the kitchen as good as she could from that angle.

Jake leaned in and kissed her, “yes, he told me his words would only make everything awkward, so he wanted this, I honestly told him it was okay, and we didn’t mind normal hanging out, but he seemed to want this.”

“I got an email today, it’s time to sign up for my sergeant’s exam.” She looked at him nervously as she told him.

“Ames, that’s great. This is your dream, stepping up the ladder leaving us in your dust.” Jake grinned at her and seemed happy for her.

Amy reached out with her hand and lightly brushed his cheek up and down as if distracted by what was running around in her mind, “I just wasn’t sure if that’s in our plans, things are different, we’re good, honest, but it feels weird to jump back into all old plans and habits.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, nothing feels normal, but this is the next step, do you still want to be the youngest captain in NYPD history? You’ve wanted this since I’ve known you.”

Amy shrugged, “I don’t know anymore, what I want is for that baby I held to still be alive, to be a family, but that can’t happen, but I want a family, I want us, everything else just seems less important now. It’s weird too, because when I was pregnant, my plans were unchangeable, but now, it doesn’t seem as important.”

“Ames, you don’t have to do anything, but don’t not sign up and risk losing out on what you’ve worked so hard for, minds change and change back.”

“Do you still want to be the baddest ass cop in the NYPD? Those were the exact words every year on your yearly goal sheet.”

“Mine was ridiculous, and no, I don’t want to be that anymore, staying safe and being here for you, that trumps that, but yours is different, you can be a sergeant, lieutenant, and then captain and still be here.”

“It would be a lot more difficult Jake, I will sign up, I will, but I’m not sure about it, not by a longshot, I just think differently, like you do. Holt told me once that the difficult experiences and the seemingly terrible ones, bond partners together in policework, and I think you and I had the real life version of that, we think differently, less about what we do apart, and more what we do together.”

They both heard sobbing as Charles was watching them holding a platter filled with homemade pastries. “That was beautiful, you too are my new Edward and Bella, the love story of our time.”

Jake groaned, and Amy closed her eyes in disbelief, “Charles, buddy, we love you, but you are the creepiest third wheel around.”

“I know, Jake, but it’s just nice to see you two happy.”

After Charles left, Amy fell asleep on the couch, Jake sat watching her, admiring her strength but worrying that he might be responsible for a decision she might regret. He watched her sides as the rose and fell with each breath, the way her head would tilt to the side when she would occasionally sigh in her sleep. As he watched her he was amazed at his own love for her, he had once only cared about himself, he had friends and wanted good things, but he only worried about him, but now, the two of them were making plans and working together, the very thing that had once terrified him was now a huge comfort to him in the wake of all that happened.

He kept watching her, his thoughts drifting to many things dealing with the future, “Babe, quit staring, you’re going to give me a complex.”

He grinned at her, “sorry, just thinking about us, I used to be a mess, good cop, nice guy, but a mess. Now I think about you, in regards to everything, I used to make fun of people like that, but now, I get it, maturity and all that, it’s just weird when you look back and realized you’ve changed.”

Amy sat up and Jake leaned over to kiss her, gently but long, “that’s nice to hear, I’ve noticed it, just didn’t want to jinx anything.”

“That’s smort, Ames, very smort.”


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months after their loss

Amy and Jake August 23rd - 25th, 2016

He waited until she left to go down to the medical examiner with Terry, as soon as the elevator closed, Jake darted into Holt’s office.

“How can I help you, detective?” Jake wasn’t sure if he was genuine or not, but he never could.

“Sir, tomorrow will be two months since…well since our daughter, Amy’s and my daughter, Valeria…”

Holt put his hand up, Jake thought he saw a tear drip down, “I am aware and please take the day off, both of you. I have been impressed with the way you have handled things, Peralta, you have supported Amy in every way possible, how are you?”

Jake struggled to speak, “I tttry, I..” he took a deep breath, “I try to focus on her, then I don’t feel my pain as much. Part of the reason it was so hard to be a team player before you worked your magic was that every team I was ever a part of, well, they failed, hard, went to shit. My parents, they split up and I blamed myself for a long time, partners who moved on, anything where someone left, I was stupid loud me on the outside, but on the inside, I blamed me. On that day…Amy was so hurt, she was angry, I really thought she might really push me away, I was terrified, and by helping her, by being there for her, be being the man my father could never imagine being, I told myself that I would do whatever it took, whatever, to help her through this. I don’t think I was ever a bad husband, we had one big fight, I’ve tried to be there for her, but at that moment, I..I..I knew I had to do better, and so to push through, I just keep my focus on her and that’s been pulling me through. I’m rambling, sorry.”

“Detective, what you just said shows you continue to grow, do not ignore yourself though, you need to feel happiness and healing as well.”

“That’s the thing Captain, I am happy, I still hurt, I’ll always hurt, I’ll always hurt, but I’m happy. I thought I might lose her that day, so every day she is with me is a great day, every day I can get her to smile, I’m happy. Knowing she loves me and still wants to try for a family, our family, that gets me through, I know she will be the most amazing mother, that she is, she was, sorry, the words get tricky with what happened.”

Jake heard a gentle sob behind him, he turned to see Amy, she smiled at him, “I forgot to get something signed by the captain, I had to come back up.” She walked in the office fully, amused at Jake’s surprised look and pressed her lips to his, lightly kissing him, whispering “I love you.”

Holt stood up, “Santiago, the two of you are taking tomorrow off, on the NYPD.”

As they pulled out of the nine-nine, Amy turned to Jake, “I’m sorry Jake.”

Jake chuckled nervously, “what do you have to be sorry for?”

“I, I just really hurt you right after they took our baby, I hurt you.”

“Yeah, it hurt, but I go it Ames, I’m not good with words, I don’t express things well, and that you could say that, meant that you felt it, even if only a little, and that slapped me across my face, a bitch slap for the soul, I knew, right then, I had to step it up, because…losing her…I saw…realized…sorry…I knew I had to make you smile again, help you be happy, because you are my family, does that make sense?”

“Babe, yes, I still feel bad, but you’ve been great, honestly. I got after Kylie, swore and yelled at her, she told me she thought you were great, and that you putting up with me in the hospital was a husband’s job, I got so mad, what you did was not a job, it was that you loved me, that you loved me enough to put up with that shit, and still you made me smile and laugh. I started to fall more in love with you.”

Jake grinned, “noice. I know you’s got my back Ames, I know you love me, it was a tough time, for both of us, but I knew it would eat you up, you’re you, you put so much pressure on yourself, I just wanted to ride out the storm and be there for you.”

Amy started to tear up, “damn, Peralta, you’re good at this.”

Jake shook his head, “Ames, it has nothing to do with being good or bad at it, our hearts were broken, they’re still broken, I know I love you and that will never change, so I did what I had to.”

After they got home, Jake ordered dinner and was about to change into comfortable clothes when Amy stopped him, she kissed him, hard, tongue moving quickly, she then pushed him back with her hand and knelt down, her hands immediately undoing his belt and button.

“Ames, Whoah, you don’t have to do this, you’re tired.”

Amy looked up at him with an intense look, “Jake, I want to do this, you will let me do this, so be quiet and like it.”

Jake sighed, “yes ma’am.”

Amy spit several times on her hand and began stroking his cock which had begun to harden as soon as she fiddled with his belt. Her spit slickened hands moved back and forth on his cock, his cock getting harder and harder, Amy then licked the tip, Jake gasped a bit at that, and then Amy hollowed her face and took half of his length in her mouth, moving up and down it, each time, allowing a more of Jake into her throat. Amy was moving rapidly, Jake could hear her gagging ocassionally as she took his hardness to the back of her throat, her willingness and desire were overpowering, “Fuck, Ames, it’s about to happen. You’ve beeeen, uh been warned, oh fuck.” Jake tried to steady himself so he wouldn’t hurt Amy’s throat by thrusting to hard involuntarily, she started to move backs so that when his hips did buck she was okay, she sucked him dry, watching his face until she knew he had no more to give. She then gargled a little with his come in her mouth, Jake just watched dumbstruck, she then swallowed and winked at him.

“Damn, you’re easy Peralta.”

Jake swallowed and then took a deep breath, attempting to seem normal after that, “I’m a guy, we’re all pretty easy.”

“True,” she replied laughing as he tried to pull up and button his pants with his hands trembling slightly.

The next day was spent cuddling on the couch watching a pile of DVDs they agreed on. Jake talked her in to Bill Murray medley, Groundhog Day, Stripes, and Ghostbusters, then Amy got her say with a Cohen Brothers trio, Raising California, No Country for Old Men, and O Brother Where Art Thou. They didn’t talk a lot, Valeria obviously on both of their minds, choosing instead to seek comfort in the embrace of the only other person who could truly understand what the other was feeling and going through on two month anniversary of their pain and loss. They both fell asleep on the couch later that night watching the first season of True Detective, which they both thought was way too depressing for how awesome they thought their jobs were.

The next morning, the woke up, happy to have had a day by themselves, knowing their departed daughter was on the mind of the other the entire day, but it was now a new day, time to push on and try to achieve a little bit of normalcy. Amy was up first, drinking coffee when Jake stumbled out of bed, “Ames, ready for another day of facing Brooklyn’s craziest, sleeziest, and most violent?”

She smiled, “oh yeah, can’t wait. Thanks for yesterday, that was nice.”

Jake kissed her and then poured himself coffee, “hey, I needed that too, it was perfect for us, movies, cuddling, and no outside noise and interruptions.”

“We’re getting better at this, life after…her.”

Jake closed his eyes and embraced her with one arm, “I know, it’s good and sucks all at the same time.”

“Yep.”


	84. chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Jake back at the doctor's office

Amy and Jake – September 2nd, 2016

He kept smiling at her, it was all he knew how to do, he knew she was nervous, but he was as well and he didn’t want to say something stupid. Amy had done a series of tests and examinations with her doctor to make sure she okay to try and have children after everything she had gone through with Valeria. Going in the waiting room had been difficult, she held his hand very tight, he could feel the pressure of the moment, being back here after all that had happened, Amy really wanted to start a family, he couldn’t argue, it’s what he wanted, but it wasn’t his body on the line and he hadn’t spent nine months growing a baby and suffer like she had.

When they were called back, Jake noticed Amy close her eyes and take a deep breath, he kissed her on the cheek and gave her his hand to go in with her together. Sitting in the same chairs they had sat in when they found out the sex of Valeria, when they had seen her move, heard her heart beat, they both looked like and felt as if their tears could come pouring out at any second.

“Amy, Jake, so nice to see you. Amy let’s get down to business, everything looks great, you healed wonderfully, I really don’t think you have to worry about another placental abruption, or rather a partial, which is good, because you are pregnant.”

“Scuse me? We only did it once without a net, sorry Ames, you know, unprotected or whatever. She’s okay, okay to have a baby?” Jake’s fear and worry were apparent, the doctor patted Jake on his shoulder.

“Jake, she is fine, everything looks great, she will need to take a blood thinner and a different regimen of vitamins and supplements to encourage a healthier, less worrisome pregnancy.”

Tears were streaming down Amy’s cheeks, she couldn’t talk, she just kept a firm squeeze on his hand. The doctor looked at them, and shook her head “Lisa will come get you in a few minutes and schedule appointments, you two, take a few minutes, wrap your heads around this, it will be great, I promise. We know things this time, we are prepared, we will do all can so that your daughter has healthy brother or sister.” Amy smiled, her doctor had been very kind and considerate with Amy and she had told her the worst thing they could do is not talk about Valeria, she had seen it too often, making her a topic of the family and remembering her would help them to move one from the tragedy while embracing the memory of how important she was to them.

As they drove home, they were both quiet, “are you happy, babe, that…you know?”

Jake nodded, he tried to smile and not show he worried about her, “Ames, of course, I want this, I wasn’t expecting it so soon, but the doctor seems positive about things, so that’s great. I worry about you, but that would never change.”

“I know, a lot to worry about, things we didn’t know to worry about last time. I definitely don’t want to tell people yet, I’m not sure they’d know how to act, and our friends are already awkward enough.”

Jake nodded and laughed, “true dat, oh shit, that will be awkward whenever we tell them.”

“I’m scared to tell our moms, Jake, they will tell me it’s soon, I don’t want to worry, I want to enjoy this, it is scary, but it’s great news, it’s what I want.”

Jake took her hand as he parked the car, “I know, it’s what I want too, if you’re happy, then everyone else had better get on board, or they don’t to hold our son, Perry the Paraltapus.”

Amy shook her head and smiled, “I knew it was mistake when you watched Phineas and Ferb with my nephews.”

“C’mon though, Ames, Perry Paralta, that’s a lady killer name.”

“An old man name, no, no Perry Peralta.”

“Are you sure you are ready for this, Ames, eighteen months of being pregnant in a..” he counted on his hands, “uh a, twenty months. That’s a lot.”

“I know, but this has become my new plan, you know how I am about that stuff.”

“Oh yeah, you’re straight up crazy, you know I just worry about you and that sickingly sweet stuff.”

Amy sighed as she cupped his cheek with one hand, “I know, but luckily you’re a good helper, and not like your dad, who is at our door.”

Jake turned, “holy shit.”

Amy laughed, “just kidding, sorry, trying to keep things light.”

Jake chuckled, “the joke is a hell of a lot better than him being here, but be careful, say his name too much and he’ll just appear.”

“I just thought about how you were so worried you’d be like him, but you are nothing like him, Jake. You’ve pulled me through these last two months, your biggest concern is me, you better be careful, I might get used to this grownup, concerned Jake.”

“Good, I’m still me, but someone has to look after you, Santiago, you’re a loose cannon.”

Amy hit his arm, “I’m a loose cannon?” She raised her eyebrows as she asked him.

He flashed his Jake grin, “Hells yeah, getting pregnant so quick, seducing your husband with that olive skin and sultry bedroom eyes, I never stood a chance.”

Amy pursed her lips, “that makes me a loose cannon? I just thought being shot, getting hit by cars, breaking limbs while running on top of cars, jumping off a third story, that was more loose cannon stuff, but I guess I’m wrong.”

Jake made a fake serious face, “I guess I’ll just shut my big mouth.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy deal with her being pregnant again so soon.

Amy and Jake – September 14th, 2016

In the nearly two weeks since they found out Amy was pregnant, she and Jake had gone to see several doctors and take many tests, all confirming she was healthy and that she and the baby should both be fine. As Amy awoke that morning, Jake was already out of bed, which was rare. As she walked and stumbled a little into the kitchen, she laughed as she saw Jake wearing an apron fixing breakfast.

“Ames! I hope I didn’t wake you up.” He turned to flip an omelet.

Amy sat down, “no, not at all, I just woke up and was surprised you weren’t there.”

Jake nodded, “yeah, I get that. I’m just nervous about telling our parents today, but it’s the right thing to do, they deserve to help and know things, they just need to know and understand how we feel.”

Amy sighed, “what about work? When do we tell Holt? Do I keep working, do I do desk work, or do I find something else that will allow me to spend more time with our child?”

Jake blinked a few times, “those are many questions, but the answer to all of them is I don’t know. I worry about you and it, you know, the baby, but I can’t tell you what to do, your body and all that stuff.”

Amy smiled as Jake served her a hot omelet, “thanks babe, but I think I know the answer, I don’t want to feel guilty if something happens, I think I will try to work for two more months, then desk work. If I don’t feel good, I’ll stop earlier.”

“Whatever you want, I support it, there are other jobs we could do, other things, security firms that pay more.”

Amy rolled her eyes at him, “Jake, you and I would not be happy doing that, doing desk work I can still help my career and do things, I can still take the sergeant’s exam and be ready if that opportunity comes.” 

Jake nodded, “okay, I’m just thinking about after Valeria, we told ourselves that the family was more important, so I’m willing to make a change if we need to. You were ready to move on then, have you really changed your mind?”

Amy reached out with one hand and took his face in her hand, “babe, I know, but our work is important, we love what we do, I think we can find a way to do both, we’ll make it work, the more I think about leaving, the more I realize that leaving would be worse, we have great support here.”

Jake smiled at her, “okay, I trust you, I still worry, but as always you kick butt and are amazing at everything.”

Amy stood up and walked over to him, kissing him, “thank you for always supporting me, I would be lost without you.”

“I doubt that, you’re still you.”

Amy shook her head with tear in her eyes, “I don’t think so, you’ve stood by me and pushed me and pulled me through all of this, I’ve needed you, like I’ve never needed anyone in my life.”

Jake held her close, “I’m glad I can help you, the first part of our relationship was me leaning on you, so this is good, though I still think you’re way stronger.”

Amy wiped her eyes, “so, what are you making or dinner to get our parents to lay off us?”

“Well, I’m thinking of making ribs, my mom will tease me a little, but it’s hard to talk a lot while eating those, and Terry got some good Cuban rum from someone and told me he hates the stuff and gave it to me, so I could have it for when your dad visited.”

Amy smiled, “well that could work, I don’t know that I’ve ever seen my mom eat ribs before, but okay.”

Jake frowned, “crap, good point, I’ll get a brisket, that never fails, we’ll just hope the rum does the job.”

Amy flipped through the calendar in the kitchen, she sighed as she did so. Jake came up next to her, “are you okay?”

“Yes, it’s just, well, I realized that this baby will be born in the same month as Valeria, it’s a little scary, but it’ll be good, I want this so much, but I’m still scared, that’s okay, right?”

“Yeah, it’s like police work, there are times when we we’re nervous or scared, but we love what we do, we just hope for the best and use our team and training, this is no different, except that we luckily don’t have to rely on Hitchcock or Scully for help with the baby or listen to Charles tell disgusting stories about Vivian.”

A few hours later, as they walked through grocery store for food for that evening, they saw Captain Holt and Kevin. Kevin spoke first, “Amy, Jake, so nice to see you, and I’m sorry for all you’ve gone through, I haven’t seen you since then.”

Amy glanced at Jake with a questioning look on her face, Jake, knowing what she was wondering about, just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, “it’s up to you.”

Amy closed her eyes, “captain, I just found out I’m pregnant again, we haven’t even told our parents yet. I’ve had like a thousand tests, it’s all good, it was accidental, but it’s what I want, I want someone I can pass on Valeria’s story to, she was so adorable and even though I only held her once, I have to remember her…” She was crying now.

Holt put out an arm and placed his hand on her shoulder, “Santiago, I am happy for you. You will be a great parent, you will of course always love your first daughter, and you will not forget her, I am sure of this.”

After Jake and Amy returned from their rather emotional trip to the grocery store, Amy laid down while Jake started the brisket. When Jake finished and walked into their bedroom he found Amy on the bed crying softly as she looked at a picture of her holding Valeria.

“Hey,” Jake said softly as he sat next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her. 

Amy nestled into his one-armed embrace, “Hey, sorry, I just needed to look at her picture again.”

“Ames, you don’t have to apologize for looking at a picture of our daughter, I don’t think this will ever be easy, just easier. You and the baby will do great Ames, we’re on top of it this time.”

“I know, I do, I’m just nervous, and it’s stupid, this is what I wanted, exactly what I wanted, just the talk today, it makes me think about her and how I couldn’t take it again.”

Jake nodded, “I know, me neither, but we’ll make it, we’re seeing doctor’s more than friends or family, we’ll do this, if you want to, do you want to?”

Amy sighed, “of course, I do, I absolutely do, today’s just one of the harder ones, I need to get shit together before our parents get here.”

Jake kissed her gently, “I can cancel, I think I should cancel.”

“No, we need to do this, I’ll be okay, I just need a little nap.”

“Okay, you do that, I’ll clean up a little, and start the rolls and dessert in a little bit. I love you.”

Amy smiled sadly, “I love you, babe, so much, how are you not a mess, I keep waiting.”

“Ames,” Jake sat back down, “I keep telling you, I have my moments, but I didn’t go through what you did, you carried her, you suffered more, now sleep, please.”

Jake put himself to work, he put on Die Hard in the background as he worked, once the dough for the rolls was raising and the house was clean, he quietly walked in the bedroom to get clothes to change into after a shower. As he quietly grabbed his clothing, he heard his name, he turned around and saw a sleepy Amy, waking up and gesturing for him to come to her.

Jake set his clothing down on the dresser and sat next to her on the bed, as soon as he sat down, Amy kissed him, her hands grasping his hair, her fingers moving, her other hand pulling him closer to her, “Babe, I need this, I need to feel you, to feel something.”

Jake pulled back and softly kissed her up and down her neck, one hand gently caressing her breast, working the fingers around her areola. Amy moaned softly, Jake then brought one hand to her waist band and pushed his hand down, Amy leaning back in pleasure as he made contact, her folds already moist as he began working his fingers, first rubbing along the length of her sex, his thumb then rubbing her clit.

Amy swallowed, “Babe, I’m close, but I want to come with you inside me, please.”

Jake had never been so turned in and sad at the same time, Amy seemed down, and if this helped, it helped, but he still felt somewhat guilty, but that was also his personality. Each of them undressed quickly, Jake maneuvered on top of her, then pushed himself into her as she helped him find the entrance, he began to thrust softly, he felt Amy’s fingernails scraping down his back, “hard, Jake, fuck me hard, I need to feel this, I fucking need this.”

Jake wasn’t sure, but he thought she might be crying, but he thrust harder and harder, trying to give what she wanted, he was about to pause and ask if she was really okay when she got more vocal, screaming his name, screaming fuck over and over again, then he felt her tighten around him, he thrust a few more times as he felt himself release, spilling into his very fragile wife.

As the lay next to each other on the bed, Jake turned to her, “are you sure you’re okay? You don’t want me to cancel?”

Amy smiled, “no, babe, thank you. You’re great, you cleaned the house, you made dinner, you help me, you support me, I was worried when got engaged, but you’ve carried me lately.”

Jake didn’t argue this time, if that’s what she needed to say, then that’s what she needed to say, he simply held her hand and kissed her.

Later that night, Victor, Camila, and Karen were eating with Jake and Amy, everyone commenting on his cooking. Amy cleared her throat, mom, dad, Karen, I have news, I’m pregnant, again.”

All three of them stared at her, then at each other, Karen and Camila both exchanged worried looks, Jake felt the awkwardness, “guys, this is a good thing, seriously. We have seen the doctor, well Amy has, a lot. This wasn’t planned, but it’s what Amy wanted, what we wanted. We have a hole in our hearts that will always be there, but this will help, we know what happened last time and the doctors have done a butt load of tests and everything is good.”

The three parents smiled, “this is a surprise, Amy, a good one, but we are happy for you, just worried, but this is great.” Camila seemed worried, but supportive.

Victor nodded, Karen smiled, “congratulations, we are all worried, but you are doing this, not us, we are her to support,” Camila and Victor nodded. 

The rest of the dinner went well, the three parents all trying to convey their support, after they left, Jake collapsed in his favorite chair, Amy sat in his lap and caressed his cheek. “Thanks, for everything.”

Jake nodded, “of course, dinner is easy, you know, latch key kid and all that.”

“No, for stepping in for me after I just blurted it out, I’m in a new part of my life Jake, this is all unscripted, that’s terrifying for me, but it’s what I need, thank you for helping me, I used to have a map to guide me, now you’re my compass.”

Jake smiled, “that’s cheesy and terrifying, but we’re in this together Ames, you and me, look how our relationship started, we should have known this would never be easy, but we’ll make it.”


End file.
